Tsuki no Waltz
by Tsuki the Wolf
Summary: Alfred and his friends were not normal, and now I was in on their secret. I didn't know whether I should be worried or not, especially since the words 'mates' and 'leaving' were becoming more common. USUKUS, PruCan, and other pairings. Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's this? A new story? It is indeed, but I mostly want to see the feedback for this idea. I had the thought in my head for a bit and I wanted to toy with it, so I'm not sure how long this story'd actually be and I also don't know where I'm going to go with this. So many roads to choose from.**

**Anyway, please disregard my little OC in this. I only really threw her in there because I felt the need to give Japan a girlfriend but I didn't think the other pairings for him in Hetalia would suit this story. So you have her for now.**

**I may change the title...I'm not good with titles...**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA NOR ITS CHARACTERS~~Hidekaz-sensei does. :)**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Jones, will you please shut your mouth?"<p>

"Oh ouch, Kirkland dude. Sorry."

"That's _Mr. Kirkland_ to you, Mr. Jones."

"Oh, Mr. Jones was my father. My name's Alfred. You can throw an F in the middle of there as well for effect if you want!"

"I'll throw an F on your paper if you keep this up, Mr. Jones."

"OH! BURN!" I smirked as I won this little battle of the wits between Alfred and I as the other students laughed. Alfred didn't seem too affected by his loss though and only laughed with his friends, admitting his defeat. I turned back to the board to continue my writing. My third block was always the most…lively of all of my other blocks. But that was because of Alfred and his little gang.

The kids weren't necessarily bad as they were a handful. First and foremost there was Gilbert Beilschmit. I knew that he was trouble the moment I saw him. A boy who wears red contacts and has sharpened canines and wears eyeliners generally is. And then his clothes barely qualified for the school regulated uniform when he practically only wears the plaid blue pants. He's a nuisance, yes, but he was also a good kid if you got him on a good day. He doesn't pay attention in class and often talks to those around him. I had tried to put a seating order before, but I discovered quickly soon after that Gilbert was actually a better student when he was sitting with his little gang, so I left them be. For now.

He was tamed mostly by one Matthew Williams, Alfred's younger twin brother. The two were very difficult to tell apart –Alfred and Matthew- so the only thing I had to go on really was the seating chart and how they acted. Matthew was much quieter of the twins and was much more mature as well. He was a great student academically too, which I appreciated. He seemed genuinely interested in my class, which is more than I could say for most of my other students (I teach *AP English Literature). He tended to keep his older brother and Gilbert both in check whenever they became too noisy. The poor boy had to put up with Gilbert flirting with him all of the time, though. He seemed to ignore it, but sometimes I wonder if there was something between the two of them.

Then there was Kiku Honda, a small Japanese boy. He was generally quiet and quite studious. He helped me whenever I needed anything done in the class and so he was sometimes considered the 'teacher's pet' (really, America was such a childish place), but he didn't seem to mind. Or at least he didn't show it. He seemed to be the smartest of the group, if his grades and how he answered questions in class were to go by. I quite liked him.

His girlfriend (from what I gather) is Nicole Starr. Personally I favoured her just a bit considering she was from England as well. She was the only girl of their group, but that didn't make her the most responsible or mother-like as most would suspect. She was as loud as Alfred and Gilbert was and was just a bit crude, but she worked hard when it came down to actually doing work (although she was a procrastinator and often forgot to do her homework).

And lastly there was Alfred (F.) Jones himself. He was loud and childish and his grade wasn't very good in my class at all. I didn't understand why an _American_, who speaks English (or American because the Queen knows they don't use proper English here) cannot pass an English class. Perhaps it was because he wasn't much of a reader. He tended to slack and he dances upon my nerves quite a bit. But personality-wise, he wasn't a bad kid. He seemed to be the 'leader' of the group with the way they all seemed to gravitate around him. Why he and his younger brother had different last names was never completely cleared up. I felt it rude to ask, but one of the other students took care of it for me. The boys had simply responded that it was their parents' choice and it had been left alone at that.

They all had this strange aura around them that seemed to draw in and also reject others. They were all popular in the school, knowing the names of everyone in the class and knowing everything that happened in the school and the suburban township we lived in. Whenever there were group projects or discussions in my class (which happened often due to the nature of the course I teach) every one of the students formed one group to sit with Alfred's Gang (as his group has been called around school. Honestly it wasn't difficult to know when they were being talked about when they're referred to as that). And yet even though they clamoured to sit with them, Alfred's Gang didn't hang out with anybody but each other and none of the other students tried to join them to become a part of the gang. It was a strange phenomenon that left me questioning how the social hierarchy of school must be different here in America than it is in England.

I flipped through the papers in my hands, passing out the recently graded vocabulary tests to my students as they wrote down the notes I had placed on the board for them to copy. I found Alfred's and sighed in slight frustration. I walked over to said boy and slapped the paper down onto his desk, twisting it so that it was facing him right-side up. The bright red 67 was clearly displayed. Alfred looked from the paper to my frowning face and grinned.

"What's up, teach?" He asked. My frowned deepened.

"My name is Mr. Kirkland and you will call me as such." I stood up straight and folded my arms across my chest as I heard some of the other students snicker about how Alfred was about to be chewed out again. Chewed out, maybe not, but I was damn well going to say something about this grade. "How do you keep failing my tests, Mr. Jones?"

Alfred grinned and leaned forward on his elbows, cocky as ever. "Last time I checked, a D is a passing grade!"

"Perhaps in other classes, but not in mine. I do not understand how Mr. Honda over here can receive a better grade than you when the boy is Japanese and you speak English as a first language."

"Yeah, Alfred!" Nicole added for effect, snickering with Gilbert. I ignored them but Alfred gave them a half-hearted dirty look to them. I'm sure I saw him give them the finger as well, but I ignored it.

"English is my worst subject, man! Give me a break, Mr. K!" He whined. "Your tests are hard!"

"No they're not." Matthew muttered from next to him. It was easier to tell the two apart when they were right next to each other, but sometimes I accidentally forgot the boy was there and I managed to stop myself from jumping when he spoke.

"They are too!" Alfred objected.

"'Mr. Kirkland'," I corrected for the third time now, "and nevertheless, you need to study more! Perhaps you need tutoring." I stated, drawing his attention back to me. The boy became too distracted easily, but I suppose it's reasonable with the type of friends he kept.

"No way!"

"Maybe Mr. Honda would be willing to help." I turned and handed Kiku his paper which had a strong 98 on it. Kiku smiled and thanked me softly. Alfred groaned as I finished handing out the papers and walked back to the front of my class. The bell rang a moment later and the students rushed to gather their items in a hurry to leave the portables so that they wouldn't be late because the portables were too far placed from the main school buildings. I cut Alfred off as he tried to leave the classroom. "I'm serious, Mr. Jones. If you don't pull your grades up I will require you to have after school activities with me."

Alfred just grinned again. The boy was always grinning. "Whoa, didn't know you liked me that way, Mr. Kirkland!" Everyone who was still in the classroom who had heard him laughed and I couldn't help the heat that rushed to my face at the implication.

"Of course I do not mean such a thing, twit!" I hissed, embarrassed because I did admittedly find him a little bit handsome. It couldn't be helped, blast it. I may be a teacher, but I was only 23 (I graduated early from high school and college)! I was still young enough and I was surrounded by eighteen and seventeen-year-olds all day!

"Whatever you say, dude!" Alfred waved as he left.

"I'm sorry for my brother, Mr. Kirkland." Matthew apologized as he followed.

"Please ignore Alfred-san." Kiku said.

"Student-teacher relationship? How dangerous!" Nicole commented absently, appearing to be thinking it over much more than she really needed to do.

"Remember that it's a crime, Mr. Kirkland!" Gilbert laughed, running out of the room carrying his torn backpack over his shoulder. I glared at the group, annoyed by half of their comments. And then to add to my annoyance, there was the chuckling from the other teacher who happened to habit my portable. I turned and scowled at Francis Bonnefoy, my hated (what I suppose Americans would call) 'frienemy'. I couldn't stand the man, but admittedly he was my…friend in a sense. He was a French man who taught both French I and II and his third class consisted of Psychology (although _how_ the devil he was licensed to teach it, I'll never know). Actually the classroom was really his as I was a 'floating' teacher with no set classroom yet. During third block and his break block I taught in his classroom. Unfortunately the man didn't leave when I taught.

"Flirting with the students now are you, _mon cher?" _He asked, smug smile on his face. I wanted to punch the stubbly beard on his face off. He flicked his wavy blonde hair over his shoulder in what I suppose was supposed to be a flirtatious way (the man was constantly trying to get in peoples' pants, namely mine and some of the other teachers. He's almost been arrested for flirting with some of the students who were eighteen) but it turned me off quite quickly. How I was able to date this man in the past was a puzzle that I feel I will never solve.

"You know I wouldn't do something like that, frog. That's more of what _you'd _do." I snorted and went over to my items to gather them. My next block was my planning period and I had some papers to grade. I would head back to my office to do so.

"Indeed? Well, Alfred _is_ quite the handsome character, no?" Francis slithered over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I stiffened, feeling sick to my stomach instantly and by force of reaction I elbowed him in the stomach. He grunted and pulled away as I glared. "Feisty as ever, I see."

"Don't touch me. And yes, even if Alfred is handsome I would never do anything with him. He is my student and nothing more."

"A shame. So many delectable foods held before us but just out of reach." He sighed sadly and fixed his hair a bit in the mirror he kept in the classroom. I couldn't help but agree with him a bit. There were so many handsome and sexy kids in this school, but none of them were allowed to be touched. Honestly, why did the girls have to wear those lovely red plaid dresses? They make the skirts so short as well. Although, I did prefer men over women and there were plenty of good-looking male students. I bit back my own sigh before forcing such inappropriate thoughts away.

"Anyway," Francis finished fixing his hair and joined me before I could leave. "Tonight would you like to go out to get a drink?"

I raised my eyebrow at the suggestion. I felt up for some nice scotch, but I shook my head. "You know I don't like drink on school nights."

"Then don't drink enough to get smashed. Just a few."

Again I shook my head. "It's not any fun unless one becomes sloshed. I'll pass."

He pouted. "If you say so. I was going to invite some of my lady friends~" He teased me with the prospect of getting laid. I hadn't had a good rut in a couple of years. I seriously considered it. Francis had a nice taste in women…

"Not tonight. I have things to do. Another time, perhaps."

"I'll hold you to that." He told me as I left the building and the students for Francis's last class filed in.

* * *

><p>I left the school with all of the other kids when the final bell rang and sighed to myself as I waited in the line to drive out onto the street crowded with parents picking up their kids, buses fighting to get through, and students' cars as well as teachers trying to leave. The end of the day was always a hassle, but it usually went by within about ten minutes. I glanced out of my car's window and saw Alfred and his gang running up the road I was waiting on. They appeared to be racing. It surprised me that even Kiku would participate in such a childish activity, but at the same time I felt a little glad to see that he was still young. I envied the young. Not that I thought I was old, of course, it's just that teenagers have so much more energy.<p>

Alfred spotted me watching them and paused, jogging in place to wave at me with his ever-constant grin. I smiled and gave a short friendly wave back. Alfred then turned and rushed to catch up to his friends, shouting something that I didn't hear. The line was moving now and so I drove quickly to pull out of line and drive home.

My house wasn't too large, a plain white house with two floors. It was a simple two bedroom/one bathroom that had wooden floors. It was plainly decorated as well with only a couple rugs, table in the kitchen with four chairs, a nice sized television (although I didn't watch it much), and a couple of knick-knacks. It wasn't much, but it was my home and that was what I cared about. I lived on the outskirts of town, on the edge of the large forest that surrounded the township I lived in. It was nice hearing the noises of the forest when trying to fall asleep. My simple bedroom was the one facing the forest.

I walked upstairs and placed my briefcase and box of papers I needed to do on my bed before lying down next to it. I had to go shopping today, I knew that. I was running out of ingredients, tea, and television dinners. Unfortunately I was not blessed with the art of cooking like Francis was and so after nearly burning down my flat three times, I conceded to just buying the dinners. It was less expensive. I pulled off my shoes and decided to take a long shower before Peter arrived home. Peter was my younger brother who was only twelve. He moved with me to America after our parents died and he preferred me over our elder brothers (although how, I wasn't sure since he called me a jerk all of the time). He came home about half an hour than I did.

I was there to greet him dressed in my casual wear of a white button-down and dark green slacks. I left off the sweater-vest because it wasn't quite cold enough for it yet. Peter looked similar to me with the blonde hair (that was more of a platinum blonde while mine was more golden) and the large eyebrows all of us brothers had inherited. Unlike me he had my mother's blue eyes while I had my father's emerald ones. He dropped his bag on the floor where I immediately scolded him to put it at least out of the walkway. He listened.

"Hey Arthur, can I head over to my friend's house for the night?" Peter asked, hopping over to one of the dining chairs and sitting down.

I frowned. "You're not allowed to on a school night."

"But it's only one night! And besides, I'll bring clothes and his mum will take us to school in the morning!" He protested.

I was against it. I didn't like letting Peter go out with friends on a school night because he never did his homework, but I could tell he was going to be persistent. It's a curse that he also developed the Kirkland stubbornness. And as I well knew, I wasn't Peter's parent. I was his elder brother. And besides that, I was going out for a while and I knew he would become bored.

I gave in. "Just this once." Before he could cheer I added, "_But _you _must_ finish all of your homework or else this will not occur again." He pouted but conceded before running upstairs to pack. I walked over to the door to put on my shoes. When he came back down I told him that I would drive him to find out where his friend lived before I went to the store. The rest of my day was uneventful, almost _dull_ now that I think back to it, as I bought the food items I needed and drove back home to put them away. I made tea for myself while I waited for my television dinner to finish and sat by myself to eat. It was a typical night, but I grew bored. The evening was nice out and so I decided to go for a walk.

It was one of the more pleasant autumn nights as I walked the backstreets of the neighborhood I lived in. It wasn't like in the city where the alleys were disgusting, concrete, and reeked of trash and vomit. The backstreets I walked were the dirt roads between the fences and the walls of the houses. The roads were many and were sent in many directions, but if you headed east you would eventually end up out in the forest so it wasn't too difficult to get lost. I looked up to see the stars on the cloudless night. The moon was almost completely full. I liked living in this suburb because you could see many more stars than back in London. It was nice.

I was only about outside for about half an hour, I suppose, and was on my way back when I first heard the wolves of the night. The howls startled me for a second, but I quickly calmed. Hearing their howls had become normal in my life for a while. It was strange to have wolves in this part of America –we didn't live near Canada or in the Northwest- but at the same time I liked it. The wolves seemed as if they embodied the spirit of the forest in my perspective. And I had always enjoyed the forests, having grown up following unicorns and other forest-dwelling creatures (unicorns are real, damn it! Do not patronize me!)

However this particular night the howls seemed closer than usual. Much closer. I turned my head in the direction they had come from. It hadn't been very far at all. I frowned and walked faster, a sense of foreboding enveloping me. Something bad was going to happen, I could tell. My instincts were right as I reacted to a loud rustling noise nearby me. I turned swiftly and just in time for something black –I didn't see clearly what it was only that it was larger than a dog- attacked me. I yelped as its claws sliced across my forearm but it didn't do any more damage as it was ripped from my body. I opened my eyes and to my shock and horror saw three wolves of ranging colors –I couldn't name the colors at the time but now I know they were dark brown, black, and tan colors- ripping whatever creature attacked me to shreds. As I watched, a silver-colored one rushed out and joined the feast and another tan one ran over, but didn't attack and only watched. Within seconds the wolves pulled away and seemed to bury the remains –a disgusting pile of goo- in the dirt before turning to the one wolf that hadn't joined the killing. The tan wolf –I suppose it was the leader- gave a sharp bark and the others dashed off down one of the alleyways, jumping up onto buildings and over fences in such a way I understood immediately wasn't normal for any animal.

Finally the pain and the shock of it all caught up to me and I whimpered softly. That seemed to attract the last wolf's attention and it turned its head towards me. I flinched back in fear and tried not to look into its eyes. I had read before –where, I don't recall- that you were not supposed to look wild animals in the eyes for they took it as a challenge. The wolf approached me and my breathing increased rapidly. My hand was clamped tightly over the bleeding wound on my arm. The wolf's snout appeared in my vision as it sniffed me. I couldn't help as my eyes jumped to look it in the eyes for just a glance, but then I was caught. Its eyes were a bright blue –the color of the sky. I couldn't look away. There was just something about them that told me that there was intelligence there and that it would be bad on my part to not meet its eyes –rude almost. We stared at each other for a long moment before a distant howl caused the ears of the wolf to turn to the sound and it looked up to sniff the air. It howled loudly back, startling me from my trance before it turned. It glanced back once at me and I thought I saw a familiar sparkle I had seen somewhere before appear in its eyes before it too dashed off.

Soon after the event I stumbled home in a state of shock. What had I just seen? What was that creature that attacked me? What were those wolves? They didn't seem to be natural wolves. There was something different about them. I had no answers for any of my questions, however, and set to work on cleaning up my wound. It was a single thick claw mark that bled freely and ran down from my wrist to about an inch above the crook of my arm. It wasn't deep enough for stitches, but it hurt like a bitch. I cleaned it up and wrapped it before I decided it was time for bed. It wasn't too late, but the event had worn me out greatly. I slept fitfully that night.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mon cher, <em>you do not look so good." Francis pointed out to me as I placed my stuff down on my desk to prepare for my class in his classroom. I sent a weary glare to him, but didn't feel up to deny it. I felt dreadful. This morning I woke up with a paler-than-normal face and dark shadows under my eyes. It assumed it was from my lack of sleep. My body felt as if it was in pain with every step. Honestly, I shouldn't have even come to school, but I didn't want to waste an absent day and I actually felt better this morning. But as the day had gone on, I felt progressively worse.

"It doesn't matter. After this class I will go home." I told him.

"It is probably good that you did not come out with me. You must have caught a cold, no?" Francis walked over and placed a hand on my forehead. I was too tired to fight back against him. "You have a fever."

"It's an hour and a half. I'll manage." I turned away from him and began writing on the board. My arm felt like it had weights tied to it and the arm where I had been wounded was throbbing painfully. I huffed slightly with exertion. Damn it, I just wanted to go home and sleep.

Some of the students, including Alfred and his friends, were in the class before the bell and as they began talking, I overheard them. "Hey did you hear the wolves last night?" One questioned.

"Yeah, they sounded a lot closer than usual. It's scary."

"What's so scary about it?" Matthew asked, leaning forward in his seat to join the conversation. "They're just wolves."

"Yeah," the other girl said and turned to her, "but they could hurt people!"

"I like wolves, though." Nicole stated, watching them.

"Hey, what do you think, Mr. Kirkland?" Alfred suddenly called, startling me from arranging my papers on my desk. I blinked at him, caught by his eyes –they reminded me of the wolf's eyes. I quickly pushed the thought away.

What did I think of the wolves? "The wolves, you ask? I say to leave them be. They haven't injured anybody and they seem kind enough to me. Unless they do something to injure the humans, then we have no need to interfere." Alfred grinned at me, apparently approving. The bell rang and I began class. In the back I saw Alfred's Gang chatting with serious but slightly confused looks on their face, as if they were trying to solve a problem. I scowled. I may be sick, but I demand full attention from my students!

"Mr. Jones, do you and your friends have something you would like to discuss with the class?" Every head turned to the group as the group focused on me. There was a serious look in their eyes that I haven't seen before and it threw me a little. Ugh, my head is pounding. Alfred focused fully on me and Nicole shook him to get his attention and muttered something. Alfred nodded.

"Ah no, Mr. K. We were just talking about a game we were playing last night."

I glared. "Discuss it elsewhere, but not during my class time. And it's _Mr. Kirkland._" I reminded him.

"Are you okay, _sensei?_" Kiku asked me, using the Japanese term for teacher to refer to me as he usually did.

"Yeah, you look sick." Gilbert added. The other students nodded and agreed.

I shook my head. "I'm a little sick, but there's no need to worry. Now back to _Hamlet_…" The students didn't bring up my sickness again and the class proceeded without distraction, however Alfred's Gang kept chatting quietly in the back. Whatever they were talking about I felt wasn't at all about a simple game of theirs. But they didn't question me and I didn't question them. It wasn't my right to pry. As soon as class was done, I began packing in a hurry and left the room. All I wanted was to sleep. I feel as if I barely made it home and I only managed to change into my pajamas before I collapsed onto my bed and passed out.

I don't know for sure what woke me but I awoke to the black of night. My curtains weren't closed but it was cloudy outside and the moon couldn't be seen. My alarm clock read 11:31 at night. I shuddered and coughed. There was a horrible smell, but I didn't understand where it was coming from. My arm was killing me. Something was wrong with it. Probably because I didn't change the bandages. I pulled off my shirt and unwound my bandages slowly (my body felt so heavy and stiff). To my horror, the smell became worse and I discovered it was from my arm. It was red and swollen to nearly twice its usual size. From the wound black goo oozed from it, causing me to gag. I tried to wipe the goo off on my covers, but more came.

I was terrified. I had never seen anything like this. I had to get to the hospital. I had to call 911. My cell phone and the only house phone I had was downstairs though, so I dragged my body to its feet. I barely managed to stay on my feet and I don't know how I managed to end up downstairs. My legs gave out on me before I reached a phone and I collapsed onto a rug, huffing. My body ached and I felt as if I was dying. My lungs wouldn't function properly. I wondered if this was the end.

But then the door to my house opened and two creatures rushed in. It was too dark to see color, but even so I knew they were the wolves by the shapes of them. One of them came up to me and sniffed me before turning to the other wolf. The second wolf nodded its head –or at least I think it did- before the first wolf dashed upstairs. The second wolf approached me and I looked blearily into the blue eyes of the beast. It was the same one as the night before.

It pressed its cold nose against my heated cheek and I gasped, waking slightly. It stared me in the eyes for a moment before bringing its face close to my oozing arm. It seemed to be asking permission. I stared at it. "Are…" I gasped. It was difficult to gather enough air to breathe, "are you going to…help?"

The wolf nodded its head. I was right; this creature is much more intelligent than the average beast. I nodded back slightly and the wolf pressed its tongue to my wound. My eyes widened as fiery pain shot through me and I would've screamed had the wolf's tail not been shoved into my mouth. Normally I would've cared about such a thing, but I was blind to every sense but white hot pain as I shrieked around the tail. I would've thrashed if I could. The pain seemed to last an eternity before it dulled and faded. I was left gasping as the tail was removed from my mouth. I stared at the wolf, wishing I could thank it if I had the energy. I think it understood, though, as it leaned forward to nuzzle its head a little against my face. Its fur felt good. The second wolf dashed downstairs looking like it was dragging my bed set. I wanted to complain as it glanced at me and ran out my back door that I heard open and close. It was a moment later that I couldn't hold on any longer and I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>The first wolf ran back into the house a few minutes later and approached her leader. They both looked at the unconscious form of Arthur Kirkland before their bodies began to shift. A second later Alfred and Nicole stood in the places of the wolves. Alfred looked at his friend. "Did you destroy the scent?"<p>

"Yeah," she confirmed, "some of the stuff got on Kirkland's comforter and sheets. I burnt them."

"That's good." Alfred sighed. These kind of situations were troublesome. It was only by his teacher's bad luck that the man had been infected. "I've fixed his injury." Alfred kneeled and gently ran his fingertips on the length of Arthur's wound. It was already healing.

"He'll be okay. I can't smell it any longer." Nicole informed him.

"Good thing I brought you. My nose isn't good for tracking these kinds of things." Alfred smiled gratefully at her. She smiled back. Alfred leaned over and scooped Arthur up into a princess hold. He was surprised by how light his teacher was and shifted him into a better hold. Arthur's head lulled onto Alfred's shoulder and the boy gazed at his teacher silently before he and Nicole travelled upstairs to place the teacher onto the bed. Nicole left the room for a moment before coming back with a spare blanket. She covered Arthur's form.

"I'm glad we found him. I'd be really cross if he had died. I really like him." She said.

"Yeah, he's a cool teacher." Alfred wiped some of the sweat on Arthur's face off, brushing his hair back as well. There was a faint smile on the teacher's face –one of relief and thankfulness. The sound of familiar howls reached his ears and both Nicole and Alfred's heads turned towards the sound.

"We'd better go." Nicole said. Alfred nodded and their bodies both shifted into the forms of wolves before dashing out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Advance Placement a.k.a. a college course. I don't know if they have AP classes in other places, so for those who don't know…**

**Yeah, new story. I'm excited about this, but this story can go in so many directions. Which path will I choose…?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So everyone seems to be interested in my story so far? SWEET! I'm glad about that. :) Still not sure where this one is going to go…  
><strong>

**England: Honestly, when do you ever?  
><strong>

**Right, well, that's true. I've changed the title, just so you know, to "Tsuki no Waltz" based off of my favourite song and also because my favorite chapter will include something like that. Look up the song if you want! I'll incorporate it later.**

**But don't do it if you don't want spoilers. Seriously, I'd rather you not know until that chapter. ^-^; It makes it more magical that way.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>I felt extremely groggy when I awoke the next morning to my alarm going off. A frown dipped the corners of my lips. When had I actually set my alarm? I pushed the thought away and switched off my alarm. I sat up and blinked in surprise as I felt the blanket I was under slide down bare skin. Apparently I was shirtless, which wasn't a common occurrence. I didn't like sleeping with my shirt off. I then noticed that this blanket wasn't the comforter I usually slept with and that my bed was lacking its sheets.<p>

And then like a jolt of lightning, I remembered last night. I scrambled for a moment and lifted my arm to my face. In place of the disgusting claw mark that oozed that black goo (what the devil _was_ that last night?) was a pale scar the width of my previous wound. It was light enough for others to ignore it if seen, but dark enough that I knew I would notice it forevermore. It was not an experience one could forget easily, after all. I ran my finger down the length of it and shuddered half at the memory of the pain this had caused me and half at the dull pain I felt now from touching it. I was grateful though that my body felt lighter than usual. My sickness was gone and I felt younger than I had in a while. It was refreshing.

I went to go take a shower. Now that it had occurred to me, how had I gotten into my bed? And on top of that, covered up. Had the wolves taken me to my bed? No, that didn't seem logical. But then again, there wasn't anything logical about those wolves. My wound and sickness was healed by them. Although, I was annoyed that I had to go out and buy new sheets and a comforter.

* * *

><p>"You seem to be in better health, no?" Francis pointed out to me as I rolled up the sleeves of my button-down shirt. This was considered casual to me so even on a Friday like this I wore such outfits. The weather had heated up during the day and so it was hot here in the portables with the windows open for a cross-breeze. Damn the school budget. Oh well. Save the planet and all that good love.<p>

"I feel splendid." I agreed with him.

Francis walked over and sat on my desk in front of me. I frowned up at him as he leaned forward. "Would you be willing to go out tonight, then? It's Friday."

I sat back in my seat to gain some space between us and contemplated it. "I may take you up on that." My hand reached over to scratch my scar. It still hurt, but it was the kind that itched as well and just hurt more to scratch it. (You all know what I'm talking about, correct? Everyone has felt it!)

Francis noticed and grabbed my arm, startling me. He flipped it to fully expose the marred skin. "_Mon dieu!_ What the 'ell 'appened to your arm?" He gasped.

I yanked my arm back. I didn't like him touching me so much. "I was attacked by an animal." I didn't specify the time. I didn't think I could make up and excuse as to why I have an aged scar could've appeared on my arm in two nights.

"By what?"

"I do not know. A cat perhaps."

"A cat could not make such large mark!"

I grew frustrated. "I don't know, Francis! A dog, then! I didn't see it!"

"Quite a large dog. Are you sure it wasn't perhaps a wolf?"

My blood went cold and I glowered at him. "There is no way it was a wolf." Even to me my voice sounded cold. Francis shrunk back a little. I tided up my papers some as a distraction. After a few moments of tense silence I decided to speak up and talk to somebody. I motioned him closer so as to not let the students entering the room overhear. "Would you believe me if I told you there is something supernatural happening in this town?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Coming from the man who claims to see unicorns."

I scowled at the jab. "They're real, damn it! But I mean that I was attacked by…something that must've poisoned me. Last night I could've died, but a pair of wolves came in and one did…something to my arm. Now I'm healed and my wound is healed as well." I stared at him seriously. "Francis, this scar was fresh only two nights ago."

Francis sat back with a frown, thinking about what I had said. Before he could express him opinion, however, a girl in the class squealed, "Mouse!" Some of the other kids still piling into the class looked around as the girl continued to scream. A few others joined in. Francis also jumped up onto his desk, not liking mice.

"Be quiet, all of you!" I shouted, highly irritated. The class quieted except for a couple of chuckles from the sadists. I turned to the first girl who squealed. 'Where's the mouse?" The girl pointed in the general direction and I spotted it. It was a small tan-furred mouse that stared at me with bright blue eyes. Was that a common hair-eye color combination? I reached over and held my hands out to the little creature. It sniffed my hand. I swear if it had bitten me, I would've thrown the rodent out the door, but luckily it didn't. The mouse crawled onto my palm and sat on its hind legs to stare at me. Somehow I got the impression that this wasn't normal behavior for mice, but I pushed the thought aside. I carried the little creature outside and placed it on the ground. We watched each other for two seconds before we went our separate ways.

"You are all mature young adults, are you not?" I scolded the students as I reentered the portable. "Act you age! It was only a mouse!" I turned to Francis. "And really, you're the worst of them! Grow a pair!"

"So cruel! You wound me, Arthur!" Francis faked being hurt. We were far used to each other's insults. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my supplies before leaving.

* * *

><p>That night I did go out with Francis. I didn't feel like becoming smashed however. Having gained a new lease on life, I felt it against the point to drink alcohol. That didn't mean I didn't buy one bottle of scotch, though. Francis and I walked through the single park in the small town, a bottle of fine wine in his hands (he only drank fine wine, the prick) and scotch held in mine. The moon was full tonight.<p>

"It is a lovely evening." I pointed out, catching myself as I stumbled. I wasn't drunk.

"_Oui._" Francis agreed. "It is only better with a handsome man on my arm." He winked flirtatiously at me.

I glared and let go of his arm. I don't recall grabbing it for support. "Shaddup, you bloo'y tossa!" I slurred. Okay, perhaps I was a little bit drunk. But just a smidge. I still felt a little flattered by his compliment though and so I didn't hit him. I spotted a bench and sat upon it. I needed to sober up a little.

Francis joined me. "So you really believe that there's something supernatural happening?"

I raised an eyebrow at the sudden question. He must've been thinking it over the whole day. "Without a doubt." I took a gulp of my scotch. A few meters away I noticed a band of cats appear one by one from the trees and up in the branches. They hopped down before their heads all turned towards me, which quickly unnerved me. How curious. And weird.

Francis didn't say any more and we both sat enjoying the night and the companionship. I may hate Francis, but he was tolerable at times. Specifically when we're both tipsy. It was a fine line though for I knew he would try to bend me over and fuck me as soon as I became drunk enough. I had to be careful around him.

My eyes focused on the cats once again as they made their way towards us. For a fleeting moment I wondered if they were going to attack us. One of the cats –it had pale yellow fur that was practically white with dark brown fur that poofed around its neck and its tail- hopped up onto my lap while purring. My heart melted a little. I had always had a soft spot for cats. I began to scratch behind the creature's ears and it kneaded my leg a little before curling up, apparently liking the treatment. The other cats lay down in front of my feet; the dark brown one rubbing a little against my leg. How cute.

"You seem to have a way with animals." Francis nodded to the cats before drinking his wine. I questioned how drunk he was. Another cat with a similar shade of fur as the one in my lap brushed against his legs before lying down next to the albino cat. A black one touched noses with the dark brown one as the latter one came near it.

"Not particularly." I did like animals, but I'd never had an occurrence such as this one happen to me. "Perhaps they're owned." I didn't think cats traveled in groups. The cat on my lap yowled a little (it was a little chubby, now that I think about it) and stretched before lazily turning its head to look at the other cats. The albino one yowled back, gazing at it. I ran my hand down the first cat's back and its purr became louder. It shut its blue eyes.

Suddenly every cat's ears shot up and they all sat up and gazed in the direction of the bushes. "What's gotten into them?" Francis asked.

"I haven't a clue." I answered. A collective hiss rose from all five cats; their fur rising on end. I felt my own fine hairs on my arms and neck raise. Something wasn't right. Then I saw it: a black beast the size of a dog. It had no form, I realized, but now I wonder if it perhaps was my drunkenness that adhered to that. It had no eyes. Francis and I both gasped and in a flash all five cats ran and pounced onto the creature before they started tearing at it. I watched, horrified as Francis –the little coward he was (and possibly because of his drunkenness) - made a run for it.

The creature took off towards the streets and all of the cats ran after it. It didn't take long before they had all disappeared. I was frozen stiff. What the hell had I just witnessed? So it wasn't just the wolves attacking those things. Cats were doing it too. Did all animals instinctively attack creatures such as the one I had just seen? But no, that wouldn't explain how the wolf had healed me. Confused, I walked away from the park. I suddenly remembered that I had to go buy a comforter and sheets.

* * *

><p>Have I ever mentioned exactly how small how town was? Well, it wasn't <em>that<em> tiny compared to some towns, but it was still fairly small. Unfortunately, it also had a fairly large crime rate. It was a very dangerous town for one to adventure into the main part of town at night without some kind of weapon. And for me, I didn't carry any kind of weapon. Usually I would've just driven to the store, but being a little more inebriated than necessary, I wasn't exactly thinking straight. But even so I made it to the store and bought my items.

I was on my way home and things were going wall. It was around this time that I honestly should have expected something to go wrong and also I should've been more on guard. As it was, it was a matter of time as I ended up held at gunpoint in an alleyway by a crook. Needless to say I sobered up quite quickly.

"Give us all of your money." He said. I glared and kept my back to the wall, cursing my stupidity. I knew better than to walk around at night and yet I had done it anyhow.

"I don't have any." I told him.

"Don't play funny with me, British-guy! You wouldn't have been able to buy that shit if you didn't!" The man said. Damn. I really didn't want to hand over my paycheck to him. I needed that to support myself and my brother. I couldn't just hand it over. But I didn't have much of a choice. I wasn't strong enough to fight him on my own without some type of weapon.

It seemed as if I had delayed too long. "The money!" The man yelled and pointed the gun at me. I flinched, prepared to be attacked, but it never came. A loud howl made us all jump. I looked up and saw at the top of the building the same wolf that had healed me. A rush of unexplainable relief rushed through me at the sight. "It's a fucking wolf!" My assaulter said, instead aiming the gun at the creature.

The wolf growled and lunged at the man. In mid-air, to my complete and utter disbelief (really, was I more inebriated than I had previously thought?), the wolf suddenly morphed into the form of a golden lion. It tackled the man to the ground and a fight ensued. I heard a gunshot and dropped to the ground in fear. My heart was pounding like crazy.

The next moment I felt a pair of teeth clamp onto the back of my shirt (holy hell, I think I had a heart attack) and I was thrown into the air. I screamed, unable to hold it in and then I landed on something furry. I clamped onto that fur for dear life, afraid to let go. I was on the lion. The creature jumped up and onto the top of the building. I felt like screaming again, but instead I buried my head in its fur (it was quite soft, now that I think about it) as the beast took off across the town. I gripped the creature with my legs and arms as it hopped from building to building at speeds I wish it didn't run.

After a few heart-pounding moments, I glanced up in curiosity. The town flew out from under our feet. I watched the lion's paws pound against the rooftops. Then the lion landed back on the ground, right at the entrance of the forest. But the lion pitched forward suddenly and I was thrown from its back and sent tumbling. I landed hard on the ground, but I was generally uninjured and thankful to be alive. Not many people could say they rode a wild lion and lived. And thinking of the lion, I looked around to see where it was.

Instead of spotting a lion, however, my eyes landed on a very human, very _naked,_ boy. My face lit up red at the sight, but even more so as I recognized who it was. Alfred groaned and climbed to his hands and knees. But his right arm collapsed underneath of him and he fell over with a cry and a loud, "Fuck!" He glared at his arm and began licking it, growling in annoyance. I snapped out of my stupor as I noticed that his arm was bleeding.

"_Jones!_" I screeched. He lifted his head, surprised, and looked at me with bright blue eyes. He grinned sheepishly.

"Hey there, Mr. K!" He rubbed the back of his head with his uninjured hand.

"Wha-How-where…It's 'Mr. Kirkland'." I finished pathetically, unable to form a proper sentence. He rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, can't you give me a break?"

"How the devil did you get here? And where is the lion? And bloody hell boy, _why are you naked!" _I finally managed to form a couple of questions in my baffled mind.

Alfred looked down at himself in surprise and let out a groan. "Fuuuck!" He growled and flopped backwards onto the grass. I didn't understand. Did he not know he was naked? I forced my eyes to stay on his face despite that he was completely exposing himself to my vision. His body was quite a bit better looking than I had imagined.

…Not that I imagined my students naked or anything.

Don't give me that look. I don't!

I pushed the thought aside of Alfred's body and my eyes drifted to his bloody arm. "Your arm!" I gasped and scrambled to my feet to get near him. He watched me as I ripped off my shirt and wrapped it tightly around his wound. It appeared to be a bullet wound, from the size and shape of it. That answered one of my questions. "We need to get you to the hospital right now." I said as I tied off the shirt tightly. At least that would stem the bleeding for now.

Alfred pushed away my hands that were trying to drag him to his feet. "No way! I'll be fine!"

"Mr. Jones, you are _not_ fine! You are gushing blood! And on top of it, you're naked! Where the hell are your clothes?" I demanded, looking around.

"They're somewhere in the forest. I don't know where." He commented as if it was the most common thing in the world. I glared at him. "Look, my name is Alfred so stop calling me by my last name."

"Jones-"

"_Alfred._" He stressed. What an obnoxious boy.

"Whatever! Alfred, then! I'm taking you to the hospital!"

"Like this?" Alfred motioned to us. "What would people think?" I flushed as I understood what he was thinking. A naked teenage boy with a bullet in his arm and a shirtless adult. Bloody hell, I would lose my job in a heartbeat. I cursed under my breath. "Look just chill out, Mr. Kirkland, dude." Alfred told me. "I'll be fine. Just give me a few moments."

I glared at him but I gave up. Apparently we weren't going anywhere fast. So I sat and crossed my arms. I needed to find out the truth, and it wasn't hard to figure out. I am a genius after all. Here Alfred is, naked, and with a bullet wound in his arm. The lion I was riding on rescued me, but it must have been shot in the arm. The wolf transformed –somehow- into the lion. "You're the wolf that healed me." I stated.

He blinked at me and opened his mouth before closing it again. "You…you knew?"

"No, I only just figured it out." I told him. "Explain it to me right now." Alfred scratched the back of his head and avoided my gaze. Wolf howls distracted us and Alfred's head turned to the sound. I looked around. How did he know which direction it had come from? It sounded like we were surrounded. Alfred raised his hands to cup his mouth –he winced a little at the movement- and howled back. It was the same exact howl that the wolf I had met two nights ago had made. My answer was confirmed.

Within a few moments I heard movement in the trees and from it bounded four other wolves –one tan, one black, one brown, and the last silver. They all landed lightly and approached us. I stared at them with wide eyes. These were the wolves that had killed the creature that had attacked me. The wolves' eyes flicked between Alfred and me before they dashed into the forest. Seconds later Matthew, Kiku, Nicole, and Gilbert appeared with ranging emotions on their faces. Matthew and Nicole looked upset and exasperated. Kiku looked apprehensive and wary. Gilbert appeared furious. Needless to say, I was questioning my sanity by this point. Seeing your students transform from being animals into humans did that to a person.

"Hi guys." Alfred greeted casually.

"You _arschloch!_" Gilbert shouted. Alfred and I winced. "What the fuck have you done?"

"Alfred, what's going on here?" Matthew demanded.

"You fucked up big time, Al." Nicole said with a glare.

"What has happened to you two?" Kiku questioned.

"Hey, it was an accident!" Alfred defended himself. "I didn't _mean_ to transform in front of him!"

"Then why the fuck are you?" Gilbert growled. Alfred growled back. He looked like an animal at that point.

"Because my _arm_!" Alfred pointed to his crude bandage.

"What happened to you?" Nicole asked, rushing to his side to examine the wound. Kiku joined her.

"I was shot saving our teacher!" He told them.

Matthew sighed. "And now you've exposed us, Al." I was beginning to develop a headache.

"Why the hell aren't you on my side? I was just being a hero!"

"But you still shouldn't have gotten shot." Kiku said, undoing the bandage over the wound to look at it.

"It's not like I wanted to!"

"What kind of fucking leader are you?" Gilbert yelled.

"Are you challenging me?" Alfred growled.

"Maybe I am, since you can't even keep a secret!"

"Guys, stop!" Matthew jumped between the two snarling teens.

"Now's not the time!" Nicole agreed.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I shouted and everyone jumped and looked at me with wide eyes. I was confused and thus I was seething. "Someone explain. Now. Kiku." I turned to him. I knew he would explain the best.

"Hey, I'm the leader!" Alfred protested.

"I couldn't give to flying fucks if you were the bloody queen of England right now." I hissed at him. "I want answers." Alfred backed down. I suppose I still had some command seeing as I was the teacher. I turned to Kiku and waited.

Kiku cleared his throat a little. "_A…ano._" He murmured. "I'm very sorry about all of this, Kirkland-sensei." He began with an apology. "You see, we're not normal humans."

"I understand that. You are shape-shifters, are you not?" I asked, calming myself some. I didn't like yelling at Kiku.

"Yes, I suppose you would call us that. We don't really have a name for ourselves, after all." Kiku nodded. "We're what you may also call…um…" He looked at his friends for help.

Nicole folded her arms and tilted her head in thought. "We're kind of, what you would call, aliens."

I didn't believe them. "Aliens." I stated.

"It's true!" Alfred said, pushing past his friends. "We've come from another world!"

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "No, I won't believe that. Shape-shifters, yes. That's what I'll think of you as."

"So you believe in shape-shifters but not aliens?" Gilbert questioned.

I glared. "For my sanity's sake, yes. But how?"

"We're just born this way." Matthew said with a shrug and a sheepish smile.

"And Alfred was the one who healed my arm, correct?" I asked, showing them my arm. Nicole came forward and grabbed my arm, bringing it to her nose to sniff it. I gave her a baffled look.

"Yes, and he did a good job of it too." She pulled away. Alfred stood up behind her looking proud. I suddenly remembered the bareness of my student and I flushed before covering my eyes.

"Good lord, Alfred! Put some clothes on, boy!"

"What? But I don't have any!" Alfred objected.

"Here, Al. You can take my underwear." I heard Matthew say. There was a shuffling and I cautiously removed my hands to see Alfred pull a pair of boxers straight on his hips. Matthew was putting his pants back on.

"Thanks, bro." Alfred grinned at him. He turned to me. "Better?"

"Much, thank you." I said dryly. "Did you just change in front of Nicole?" I questioned, not bothering to use their last names any longer. We weren't in school after all.

"I'm used to it; don't worry." Nicole grinned. I stared at her.

"You let these boys dress in front of you?"

"Yes."

"Unlike humans," Kiku explained for me, seeing my horrified look, "we do not mind nudity. It is actually more common for us to be nude than clothed, you see." I looked from one person to the next, not comprehending. Four boys and one girl. The five of them went naked all of the time. Was there some type of reverse-harem going on here? Oh lord, I couldn't think straight. I couldn't wrap my mind around these students.

I collapsed onto the ground. All of my students rushed over. "Are you okay?" They asked, looking worried.

I placed my head in my hands. It was pounding. "I'm done. I can't take any more of this."

"He's having a little bit of culture shock." Kiku told his friends.

"We should take him home." Gilbert said. There was a general consensus among the group.

"Mr. Kirkland, please climb on." Nicole said. I looked up to see a white horse with a silver mane standing in front of me. Around its hooves were some clothes. I felt a little sick.

"Is that Gilbert?" I asked softly. The horse nodded its head.

"Yes, he's going to take you home." Matthew told me with a soft smile. Beside him Alfred was pouting.

"I would do it, but I can't transform with my arm like this." He informed me. I looked at him.

"Wait, what are you going to do about your wound?"

"It'll heal in a day or so." Kiku said. "We heal quickly." I still had so many questions for them. What else could they do? What were those creatures that I saw? How was I healed? From _what_ was I healed? But I felt that I couldn't process any more information right now. Gilbert stomped his hoof and shook his head, appearing impatient.

"Don't be rude, Gilbert." Matthew scolded, apparently understanding him. He turned to me. "Can you ride bareback?"

"I'm not riding my student." I stated, standing. "I'll walk home." Gilbert transformed back so swiftly I had no time to prepare for his exposure. I gasped and covered my eyes, embarrassed. I could not be allowed to look at my students naked! What kind of teacher would I be, then?

"Ha! Prude." Gilbert laughed. "Oh well, I don't care if I give him a ride or not."

"Put some clothes on!" I told him.

"Make me." Still as rude outside the classroom as in. Insolent twerp.

"Whatever! I'm walking home. I do not live far from here anyhow!" I said and uncovered my eyes to start walking. It really wasn't all that far now that I recognized my surroundings. It was maybe a fifteen minute walk. I could make that. Besides, I wasn't quite exhausted physically as I was mentally. It must be nearly midnight by now. It sure felt late.

"We'll walk with you!" Alfred said and rushed to catch up. The others ran a little ahead of us, though and walked together. I raised an eyebrow at that and then scowled, annoyed.

"I don't need you walking with me." I told him.

"It's for protection purposes!" Alfred assured me with one of his grins.

"I'm sure that I won't get mugged near the forest. People are afraid of the wolves." I eyed him. He laughed.

"That's true, but I meant against the Shadows!" I questioned what they were. "They're those black creatures that you saw and that attacked you."

I held my head. So that's what had attacked me. "Don't tell me any more. I can't process so much at once."

Alfred laughed again. "Yeah, I bet it's a lot to take in!" We didn't talk any longer until we reached the backdoor of my house. I turned to face my students.

"I'll see you all on Monday, I suppose?" I asked.

"Of course!" Alfred said.

"We're not going to skip just because you know!" Nicole agreed.

"But don't tell anybody about us." Gilbert said.

"Yeah, we're a bit of a secret." Matthew agreed.

"Understandable. Well, good night, then." They waved and ran off into the forest. I watched them disappear into the growth before I entered my house and went upstairs to change. It was only as I was nearly asleep did I remember that I had left my newly-bought comforter and sheets in that alleyway. Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not sure how long this story will be…**

**But yeah, sorry if anybody thought they were werewolves. They're better than that! :D But they'll be wolves for the majority of their transformations (sue me; I have a thing for wolves. Hence the username). **

**I won't be able to update on Wednesdays, so sorry about that. I would've updated yesterday but yeah, I couldn't because of the dragon that lives in my house. Wednesdays suck.**

**Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hahaha, ****Luna-Discord****I love how you wanted the superhero moment! I couldn't resist doing it myself. X3 Someone's thinking along the same lines as me! I had that scene planned out when the plot-bunny first popped into my head.**

**SUPERHERO-SAVING-THE-DAMSEL-IN-DISTRESS-EPIC-ENTRANCE FTW!**

**I just wanted to point out that there seems to be slightly different time-presence with Arthur as the narrator that some of you more literature people may be bothered by. It's because the story isn't being told just from the present, but as someone telling a story. Just a little thing I wanted to add is all.**

**There's going to be a lot of talking in these chapters…But awkward conversations are funny. X3 And you guys get a little insight on their 'kind'. It'll pick up a bit more in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>A week passed since that incident and I never could quite grasp that the five students that sat in the back of my class were all shape-shifters (or aliens, whichever). The next morning from that fateful night, I was unsure if it was all a dream or not. A part of me wanted it to be a dream. But by the little scratches I had received from the fall when Alfred crash-landed, I had to assume that it had not in fact been a dream. And honestly, I'd rather it had not been. It was quite exciting to have such a change in my life. Also I eventually did retrieve my belongings from that alleyway (luckily it was in an alley and in a plastic container. It was clean).<p>

The week after that incident, I was sitting in my backyard on a swing that I had hung up for Peter when we had first moved here. My eyes were closed, absorbing the nighttime sounds when I heard a soft little thump. My eyes opened to reveal the cat from the other night that had been napping on my lap. Its tail swished back and forth and its eyes gleamed happily. I wondered what a cat was doing in my backyard and also how it had found me. The cat walked over and rubbed against my leg and so I picked it up to place on my lap to stroke it. It purred loudly. I loved the nighttime.

From behind the fence of my neighbor's backyard (I myself didn't have a fence) came the other four cats that had traveled with the first cat on the night of the incident. I frowned and looked at them, a sneaking suspicion coming into my thoughts. I grabbed the cat in my lap and lifted it by its armpits to hold it up to eye level. It blinked innocent blue eyes at me. I scowled.

"Alfred." I stated. If it really was the boy, then I was going to be annoyed. It was strange and a little bit creepy to be petting my student.

The cat's tail dropped and its ears went down and if cats could pout, this one definitely did. It was Alfred for sure. I dropped the cat onto the ground where he landed easily and watched amazed as I saw the fur of the body retreat into the skin as the cat grew bigger. Its tail shrunk as well as its ears. Its snout changed into a nose and human ears poked out of the side of its head. Paws were replaced with hands and feet. I looked away swiftly. The transformation had occurred in less than two seconds.

"How'd ya know it was me?" He asked, standing unabashed in his full glory. I would've kept my head turned away, but my manners told me that I needed to at least look in the face of the person I was talking to, so I looked at Alfred's face and refused my eyes to drift any lower towards that torso with taut skin stretching perfectly over pectorals and –fuck, my eyes had drifted. I scrambled to return to look into his face. It was still curious and pouting, unheeded by my staring. Thank god that he was used to being naked.

"I don't know many cats that travel in groups of five such as you and also I'd recognize your eyes anywhere." They had appeared in various places. He had probably been that mouse too. Why had he been in my classroom, though?

Nicole suddenly appeared behind Alfred in her naked form too, but I couldn't see anything as her arms hung over his shoulders and was hidden behind his torso. "Does that mean you're calling Alfred's eyes lovely, Mr. Kirkland?" She questioned. I flushed for two reasons: 1) Pure embarrassment because I couldn't deny that I did indeed find Alfred's eyes lovely and 2) because I imagined –for half a moment- how it must have felt to have Nicole's breasts pressed up against my back.

"N-no! I did not say that at all!" I stuttered.

"You didn't deny it either." Gilbert stated as the rest of Alfred's Gang joined us. I forced my eyes not to drift this time.

"Be quiet, Gilbert! And can you all please put on some clothing?"

"No." I glared at him.

"What will my neighbors think?" I hissed. Surely they'd believe there was some type of pedophilic orgy happening in my backyard!

"Don't worry about it, Mr. K!" Alfred brushed off my worries. "Everyone nearby is totally asleep or not home! Trust us!"

"I insist you put some clothes on!"

"Don't be such a prude."

"I'm surprised you know what that word means, Al." Matthew commented absently, fixing his ruffled hair.

"Don't suddenly turn on me!" Alfred whined, walking over to hit Matthew a little. Matthew smacked him back and the two started getting into a play-slap-fight. Nicole was left completely exposed before my eyes and I closed them hastily.

"If you insist on not wearing clothes, then at least cover your chest, Nicole." I begged.

"Yes, alright." I opened my eyes and saw that she was covering her chest with folded arms. She gave me a look as if asking, "Better?"

I nodded in thanks. At least now I can look at all of them. As long as I didn't let my eyes go lower, then I would not see anything inappropriate. "Is there a reason you are all here?"

Alfred stopped his match. "Oh, right! Hey Mr. K, you wanna hang out with us for a while?"

"It's Mr. Kir- Oh, blast it all! If we're out of school, you can call me Arthur." I gave up trying to correct my name with him.

"Sweet! Artie, then!" Gilbert stood next to Matthew and whispered something to him. The two drifted slightly away from us. We ignored them.

"_Arthur._" I stressed.

"Do you want to hang with us or not, Artie?" Oh goddamn it all. I'm never going to be called by correct name with this boy, am I?

"What the devil do you mean, 'hang out'? What are you proposing? Don't you have other things to do, like sleep? It's quite late!" Really it was only about nine-thirty or so, but that was still fairly late!

"It's a Friday." Nicole stated with a roll of her eyes, as if that explained it all.

"We're just going to go eat, chat a bit, that shit." Alfred explained with a shrug. I scolded him a little on his language, causing him to pout a little.

"We also thought that you may have more questions now that you have had some time to think." Kiku added. Well, that made a good point. I was extremely curious about this 'alien' life and what they were and such.

"I don't know…" I murmured.

"Come on; it's Friday!" Alfred begged. "Come have some fun!" I sighed. Did I even want to? But the offer was appealing. They were my students, but they were all seniors and thus I was only a few years older than them. I had a right to hang out with them. I don't think anyone would mind it.

"As long as you promise to wear clothes, then I will go." Alfred cheered.

"Deal!"

"Um…Alfred…" We both looked at Kiku. Kiku wasn't looking our way though. His face was red and glancing to the side. How curious. We were about to ask what was wrong when Nicole grinned and said,

"Oh brilliant! Gilbert and Matthew are eating each other's bloody faces!" Alfred turned and I stood to see Gilbert on top of Matthew, lips interlocked and hands roaming each other's bodies. Needless to say it was a disturbing sight. I could tell immediately they weren't having sex, but they were naked and it could easily lead to that.

"Bloody hell, no sex in my backyard!" I shouted at them, not daring to get closer with my burning face. Some sights just couldn't be unseen.

Gilbert and Matthew pulled away from each other and licked their lips. "Well you guys were boring me." Gilbert pouted.

"Sorry, Arthur." Matthew looked away, only appearing a little ashamed. I think he felt more regretful about being caught than the actual act itself.

"Teenagers." I muttered.

"Eat each other's faces later, guys! We're going out!" Alfred told them. "Let's get our clothes and go eat!" Gilbert groaned a little. I suppose that he was the one that disliked being dressed the most. Nonetheless the five ran into the forest. I went back into my house and grabbed a coat and (just in case) a pocket knife. I'm sure that with five shape-shifters nothing would happen to me, but I still I wanted some type of weapon. I also grabbed my wallet and then left to meet them out back. They returned wearing casual clothes, which I was only slightly surprised to see. I was so used to seeing them in their school uniforms.

Alfred was dressed in a simple white shirt (it had a little bit of dirt on it that showed that it had been on the ground) that read 'Who Is Your Hero?' and blue jeans. His jacket was his favourite brown letterman jacket with the big '50' on the back of it. He wore it all of the time, as far as I've seen. Matthew wore a red and white sweat-jacket with a red maple leaf on it and black trousers. Someone was a fan of Canada. Gilbert wore a short-sleeved blood red button-up shirt that was open to reveal a black undershirt and a dark purple neckerchief tied around his neck. He wore tight black ripped skinny-jeans. Nicole wore a short purple plaid skirt and a light blue tank-top. Kiku dressed in a white button-up with dark blue slacks.

They were gorgeous. Maybe they _weren't_ from this world.

* * *

><p>Alfred was definitely the leader of the group as he dragged everyone with him to first a McDonald's before everyone else (in exception to Nicole –she had American taste) decided that they wanted to eat some place with nicer food. I suggested a restaurant I knew and led them there. It was one of those nice places that were very open with many tables and with plenty of windows. It was the type of place you came to when one was in college to eat and study at the same time on one's laptop. I love the place.<p>

Alfred's Gang marveled, apparently never having gone into the restaurant before. "I love it!" Nicole immediately said. Admittedly I liked the place much better in the daytime, but it was nice at night as well. We went to order what we wanted (Nicole and Alfred only got pastries because they'd had McDonald's) before going to sit down. The time I spent with them was extremely nice and fun. Not like I would have expected when hanging out with a bunch of my students –and aliens at that. But it wasn't uncomfortable in the least. I seemed to flawlessly blend and become one of the group; chatting easily with them and laughing. Like this it didn't seem that they were any different from regular humans. I felt like I belonged, which is more than I can say for a lot of my life having always been considered a 'freak' because I can see magical creatures and ghosts and such. We were kicked out by ten-thirty as the place closed (that it stayed open so late was nice) and instead took to walking the town. Our party had only shifted to on the go. Nonetheless we were all happy.

Alfred and I fell back a little bit from the others, walking in a content silence as the four chatted about something that had happened with a teacher they all had that didn't include Alfred. They all giggled and Nicole's hand found Kiku's as Matthew and Gilbert got a little closer together. I looked at Alfred and caught a wistful look on his face as he watched them. It surprised me to see such a face, but a moment later it was gone as he caught me looking and grinned.

"What's up?"

"What's the matter?" I asked softly. I had a natural 'mother hen' nature that came from raising my little brother and it was kicking in now as I looked at Alfred.

"Mm…Nothing, really." He shrugged and put his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"That implies that there is still something bothering you." He shrugged again, trying to blow it off. I looked at the couples in front of us. "I'm curious about something."

"Whazzat?" He slurred slightly. Americans. They bloody mess up the good English language.

I glared at him a little. "'What's that', git." I corrected before returning to softer tones for my next question. "Is there something going on between Gilbert and Matthew? I mean, I know that Kiku and Nicole are dating…"

Alfred looked surprised. "You can't tell? They totally are together!"

"I-I wasn't quite sure with the way Matthew rejects Gilbert's advances in class." I felt embarrassed.

"Nah, that's just because Mattie doesn't like doing those kinds of things in public." I eyed him, reminded of the incident in my yard. He laughed, understanding what I was thinking. "But Gilbert sometimes convinces him."

"…Do you feel left out around them?" I asked softly.

He tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that since the four of them are together…do you have someone yourself? It seems a bit…" I trailed off, not needing to say the last word. I'd rather he'd interpret it his own way.

Alfred developed that wistful look again. "Well, yeah. I'm actually really jealous of them." He gave a soft sigh and smiled in a way that didn't quite reach his eyes. "But you know it's not their fault. I just haven't found that one for me yet, you know?"

How strange. "You make it sound like you're searching for your soul mate." I stated. He was far too young to be thinking of things! He had his whole life ahead of him, after all! Or not, I don't know. Maybe his kind didn't live for very long? The thought saddened me.

Alfred frowned in confusion. "I don't know what that is, but yeah I am looking for a mate."

I was confused now. "'Mate'?"

"You know, a person that you are with the rest of your life!"

I was shocked. "You want to get married so soon?"

"No. Well, maybe. I don't know too much about human culture. Is that what being married is?"

I was once again reminded that Alfred was not of this world. The thought that he didn't know what marriage was startled me. "It's when you become bound to someone and where you can only be with them. You live with them and love them."

"Yeah, that!" He grinned, excited that I understood him. "No wait…" His smile dropped as he tried to remember something. "Do you mate with someone when you get married?" I nearly choked on my own saliva at the question.

"M-mate? As in, sex?" I whispered. Alfred's face scrunched in thought.

"Um…Yo, Kiku!" The group in front of us stopped to look at us.

"Yes?" Kiku asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"Is 'sex' and 'mating' the same thing?" Alfred asked. I was blushing.

Gilbert and Nicole gave us sly looks. I didn't like them. "What were _you_ two talking about?" Nicole asked with a grin.

"Something inappropriate, obviously." Gilbert agreed.

Matthew gave them scolding looks. "Yes, Alfred. Humans 'sex' and our 'mating' are the same thing." Kiku explained. What was he, the resident on humans?

"Well, Artie?" Alfred pushed his earlier question.

I covered my face. "Yes." I answered. "But you don't have to be married to have sex."

Now everybody looked interested. "You don't?" Nicole asked.

"I thought you did…" Matthew agreed. Apparently everyone but Alfred had known what marriage was. I was surprised by the naiveté of these aliens.

"No, you can have sex anytime you want with who you want. Well," I decided to fix my statement so as to not lead them wrong, "actually if should only be with someone you care about deeply, but there are people who do it with anybody willing." They were frozen, staring at me with wide-eyes. I started to become a little nervous. It was like teaching a bunch of children, but were they really this shocked? Had they not had sex with someone before? Usually kids their age at least experimented… "What?" I finally demanded.

"That's…" Matthew started, still shell-shocked.

"That's horrible!" Gilbert blurted out, looking angry.

"I can't believe there are humans who do that…" Kiku murmured, distressed.

"I didn't know humans were like that!" Nicole agreed, looking like her mind had been blown. I didn't know whether or not to be offended.

"Not all humans do that!" I felt the need to defend my kind. Now that I think about it, was I some type of ambassador for my world, or something?

"Do you?" Alfred asked and everyone else quieted to look at me. Suddenly I felt extremely uncomfortable and wished desperately that this topic had never been brought up. I shifted, but they all waited for my answer. They honestly wanted to know.

"W-well, I have had a couple…" I could practically feel every one of my students' respect for me drop. I scrambled to defend myself, angered. "So you all are telling me that you have never had sex, or 'mated', with anybody before?"

None of them answered for a moment before Gilbert said, "I have. Mattie's my mate." Matthew nodded in confirmation. I didn't really need to know that little tidbit of information.

"What the devil does that mean? I know that you're dating!"

"We're not just dating. We're mates." Matthew said again. I became even more confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with furrowed brows.

"They're mates." Alfred said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world and he thought something was wrong with me for not understanding. I glared at him.

"_So?" _ I demanded.

"Wait, he's not getting it." Nicole spoke up. "Humans must not use that term. Arthur," she turned to me and I knew an explanation for my bewilderment was coming and I welcomed it wholeheartedly, "Kiku and I are girlfriend and boyfriend. Matthew and Gilbert are mates. Mates mate with each other. People who date do not."

"I see." I said, understanding the simple explanation easily.

"To put it even more simply," Kiku said, "we do not mate with anybody we do not want to be with forever."

I was once again floored. "You…mate for life?" I whispered. They nodded, glad that I understood them. Was that true? Could such a thing actually exist with sophisticated beings? Before that moment I didn't once believe in such a thing as a 'soul mate' or 'true love' or anything of the such no matter how badly I wanted to (I'm a hopeless romantic; sue me). But here were these aliens telling me that in their culture that if you mated with someone, you would be bound to them for the rest of your life.

"But…what if you decide that such a person is not right for you?" I questioned.

"That, like, never happens." Nicole said.

"How?"

"Well, that's why we have the dating period. It's a trial to see if you want to be mates with a person." Matthew explained. "You can date for as long as you want and during that time you can easily leave to go to someone else, but unless you mate with them then you're still available." Oh my god. They were serious.

"So you and Gilbert…"

"Will be together for the rest of our lives." Gilbert confirmed.

"However," Alfred spoke up, "you _can_ leave your mate. It's not like you'll die or something."

"But it's rejected in our culture and you will most likely never find another willing mate." Kiku said. They all looked saddened by the thought. I felt the heavy atmosphere.

"And…if they have children with another person?"

"Oh, they'll be accepted. They didn't choose what their parents did." I didn't want to believe it. There couldn't be a culture such as that. They were so accepting. They were so…_loyal_. Naturally I couldn't believe in it. Would you believe such a thing? Well, maybe not on this planet. Humans are too cruel. This world is cruel. I didn't want to say how amazed I was. We kept walking, heading in the direction of my house now. It had become quite late. It was nearing quarter after eleven.

A silence hung around us. I was uncomfortable. But naturally Alfred was the one who broke it. "I actually have a question, Artie."

"Arthur." I corrected instinctively.

"Whatever." I twitched. "You say that you've been with a few people, right?" I flushed and then fear struck through my heart. Did that mean that I was looked down upon in these aliens' standards? The thought made me want to cry at the thought. I didn't know why, but my heart severely ached the thought of these kids thinking less of me. Perhaps it was because they were new friends of mine.

I looked down. "I'm not exactly proud of some of it. I was a wild teenager." Quite the punk, really. "I've grown out of that now."

"What do you mean? You don't want a mate?" Nicole asked.

"O-of course I do! I played as a teenager, but of course I want to find someone to be with for the rest of my life! Most humans do! It's just we don't have the boundaries you lot have when it comes to dating."

"Hey, I was asking a question!" Alfred pouted at being ignored. I rolled my eyes. He was so childish. "I was wondering if you've mated with a couple people, then why don't you have their scent all over you?"

What? "Excuse me?" I asked.

"I was wondering that as well…" Kiku said.

"Yeah." Gilbert eyed me. "You should have their scent lingering on you a little but you only smell like…Arthur."

"That's true." There was a general consensus among the group, nodding to each other.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Apparently, they had better noses than humans. Maybe it was because they could turn into animals. Maybe they had other senses too that were better.

"You smell like a virgin." Alfred put bluntly. I flushed and immediately wanted to deny being a virgin, until I saw the approving smile on Alfred's face and I realized that it was a compliment. I closed my mouth. What a complicated feeling.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the driveway to my house Gilbert suddenly blurted out, "Mattie and I are heading off for the night. See you guys in the morning."<p>

"It was fun. We should hang out again, Arthur." Matthew said. They then stripped of their clothes swiftly –expertly (I guess you need to strip quickly in certain situations) – and transformed into two wolves before grabbing their clothes and running off through my yard towards the forest. We waved them off.

"We'll take our leave as well." Nicole said.

"Please come play with us again, Arthur-san." Kiku bowed.

"Tell us more about humans next time!" Nicole and Kiku stripped as well (I looked away) before copying Gilbert and Matthew, only running off into a different part of the forest. I was left to stand with Alfred. Said boy leaned against my front door and grinned.

"Lucky bastards." He said. There was a hint of bitterness in it.

"Do you all live away from each other?" I asked.

"Hell no. They're my pack. We live together." I ignored his language. I was getting used to it after this trip out.

"Then why did they sound like they were going home?"

"Well, Gilbert and Mattie are going to mate. That much is obvious. They've been given off their mate-scent all evening. It was kind of sickening." I didn't understand what that was, but I could assume. "And Nicole and Kiku are probably going to get all snuggly together somewhere. I'm glad though because now I won't be a third wheel." I pitied him. He must've been so lonely. I opened my mouth to ask him if he wanted to perhaps stay with me for a little while (I could manage another few hours) but he grinned at me and said, "It was so cool hanging out with you tonight, Artie! You're cooler than I thought you were!"

I closed my mouth. "Thanks." I said dryly.

"You're welcome!" I felt a little bit annoyed by this point and tried to get past him. He blocked my way. I scowled.

"Move."

"Aw, you're going in already?"

"Yes, I am!"

"You're such an old man!" I continued to try to get past him and he continued to thwart my plans.

"Wha-I'm only twenty-three, thank you very much!" I cried, offended. He snickered.

"Twenty-three?" I got my hand underneath his arm to grab the doorknob and turn it. Success!

"Yes!" I pushed him and discovered the hard way that my door had been left unlocked (how foolish of me!) and the two of us tumbled in with short cries. I didn't suffer much damage as I landed on something soft and I sat up slightly and blinked. Alfred's blue eyes blinked back from underneath of me. I had fallen on top of him. He was so close that I could feel his breathing on my face and our chests were pressed against each other. Our heartbeats were rapid.

I sat up fully now. "I'm terribly sorry!" I apologized to him, feeling slightly relieved that this had occurred in my house and not in public. No need for rumors.

"Hey, no harm no foul, right?" Alfred sat up too. We were once again face-to-face and chest-to-chest (heartbeat-to-heartbeat). I was now straddling his hips, much to my embarrassment. I should've gotten up, but I hesitated. Alfred's body felt so warm against mine and it was pleasant. Like I had mentioned before, I hadn't been with anyone since Francis. And I dumped Francis over a year ago. This proximity with another (attractive) male stirred up warm feelings that I wanted to savour for a moment longer. I took a quiet but deep intake of breath and tried to keep my thoughts pure.

Alfred broke my moment. "Artie?" He whispered. My eyes snapped open (when had they closed?) and I scrambled off of him, muttering apologies.

"I must be more tired than I had previously thought." I excused myself.

"S'no problem." Alfred murmured and climbed to his feet. He cleared his throat. "Anyway like I said, it was cool hanging with you. We should do it again, but I should get going."

"What are you going to do with yourself?" I hadn't seen him without his friends really at all before.

Alfred shrugged. "Dunno. I guess I'll go take a midnight swim, maybe fly around a bit as a bird, and then go to bed or something." I stared at him. That's right –he could transform.

"Can you change into anything?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Only animals. And I have to study what they look like and everything. It's complicated. But I can't turn into insects or anything."

"Fascinating." And it really was. I walked him to my back door where he stripped of his clothes. I kept my eyes on his face.

"I'll see you around okay, Artie?"

"It's 'Arthur'." I corrected for the nth time (I had lost count after five or so).

He grinned at me. "I know." He said before he morphed. His arms spread and he shrunk in size. From all parts of his body sprouted brown feathers and his hair also changed into white feathers. His feet became clawed and finally he turned into a large bald eagle. His blue eyes sparkled as I gaped before he gripped his clothes in his talons and took off. I watched him depart. How did it feel to have such freedom as to fly whenever he wanted to? I envied him. He flew over the forest and eventually faded into a black dot in the night. What other secrets did this forest hold?

I went inside and locked up before falling asleep in my bed, my body still glowing from the warmth Alfred's body had provided for those few short moments.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter might be a little interesting…Actually it will be interesting. Hintity-hint-hint: There's a reason why this is rated M. Expect…stuff.**

**Anybody else like the conversation? I enjoyed myself.**

**Review, darlings!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Holy shit, I'm already updating again. What is this shit.**

**Anyway, "LEMONY GOODNESS AHOY! PREPARE THYSELF TO BE BOARDED" HAHAHA! *shot***

**England: I'm the bloody pirate over here. No matter, continue with your smut.**

* * *

><p>That night I dreamt of Alfred.<p>

It started in the position we were in last night with me straddling his hips as we faced each other. Only, our silence was never broken. My feelings had expanded; a lust growing for the boy I was sitting on reaching an exponential peak. I couldn't deny my urge at that moment and I had leant in. Alfred had met my kiss eagerly –the childish teenager he was- and instantly tried to take over as our mouths opened to press our tongues together in a furious twirl of feelings. I denied him his dominance (I was the more experienced one) and shoved him down to take control. Alfred gasped and pulled back for air and I moved quickly to attack his neck.

I don't remember exactly what happened next –maybe my dream just skipped forward as dreams tend to do- but Alfred and I ended up on my bed with Alfred stripped completely naked before me, a collar around his neck binding him to the wall and wolf ears and tail attached to his body. He grinned that beautiful grin at me, but it was coated with lust. His eyes taunted me and told me to get a move on. He wanted what was before him and I couldn't agree more. "Come and get me, Artie." His lips whispered to me. My cock twitched.

I shuddered and kissed him frantically, needing to taste him and those sinful lips of his. He growled and fisted my hair and back. I knew he was a virgin and I liked that. I would be his first. This beautiful, hard, muscular body was all _mine._ He whimpered as I pulled away, unable to follow because of his collar. I chuckled and stripped myself of my underwear –the only thing I had been wearing- before grabbing his head and shoving it downwards, right in front of my manhood. I was fully erect. I wanted him. He looked up at me, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

"Suck." I commanded, panting. Alfred complied and with a skill that I realize now he shouldn't have possessed and thus proved this was a dream: he pressed his lips to the tip of my erection and then engulfed me whole. I threw my head back with a loud gasp, thrusting that tiny bit left into his cavern for me to do so. Alfred hummed, his eyes glinting mischievously. I growled lustfully, liking the look. He shouldn't be allowed to have that type of ability. But I loved it nonetheless. His head began bobbing before he pulled back to nip lightly on it. His tail flicked back and forth recklessly.

"Alfred…" I groaned. He pulled away from my cock and attached his lips to mine to bite my bottom lip gently. His hand worked my shaft at the perfect speed, causing me to arch into his touches. I didn't want him to stop.

"Arthur." Alfred whispered against my lips. I was close. I was so fucking close and his tongue which was invading my mouth wasn't helping me suppress myself.

"Don't stop." I gasped, pulling away from him to lay my forehead against his shoulder. I thrusted in time with his strokes, pulling myself to the edge. He murmured my name and I pulled back to look him in the eyes, huffing. It was difficult just to keep my eyes open. "Alfred… Alfred, I think I…!"

And just like that I was yanked from my wonderful dream by my accursed alarm clock going off. I looked at it. Seven in the morning. I had accidentally set it last night in my exhaustion. I felt like screaming into my pillow but instead I slammed my hand onto the snooze button and threw off my covers. My loose sleeping pants were tented and my erection throbbed painfully between my legs. I had been so close.

I walked to the single bathroom and opened the door before locking it behind me and stripping off my clothes. I wouldn't bother with a cold shower –it was far too late for that and it would just be frustrating. I needed release. I stepped into the shower and allowed my body to become used to the heat before closing my eyes and slowly beginning to stroke myself. God, I had actually dreamt of Alfred. Alfred! My student, Alfred F. Jones! What the devil was wrong with me? I wasn't allowed to picture him naked or his face between my thighs as he sucked me off!

My stroking became faster and I huffed in excitement.

I wasn't allowed to hear him moan and I wasn't allowed to kiss him.

I propped my other arm against the wall for support.

I wasn't allowed to gasp his name as he touched me.

"Alfred…!" I panted.

I wasn't allowed to be with Alfred.

I cried out in pleasure as my seed spilt through my fingers. I was left breathless, my eyes reopening to the world around me before I slid down to the bottom of my tub. I let the showerhead rinse me off and felt shame. I shouldn't be having feelings like this for my student, no matter how gorgeous he was. It was wrong. It was improper. But god, that dream had been amazing. That look that was in Alfred's eyes…the way his lips surrounded my cock…the way he said my name so breathlessly…it was so good. My head fell into my hands. No, I couldn't think that way. Alfred was my student. I was his teacher. He was kid. I was an adult. I should rid myself of these thoughts now. As soon as I step out of this shower, I would stop thinking such impure thoughts.

No doubt it was a single occurrence.

* * *

><p>It wasn't just a single occurrence.<p>

The next night and the night after that, I had similar 'wet dreams'. All I could see in my thoughts was Alfred. And it disgusted me. I was lusting after my student. I remember reading stories where there was a forbidden relationship between a teacher and his student and I remember being disgusted by it. What teacher would really want his student that badly? It was illegal and they could lose their job over it!

Apparently I was that kind of teacher. Filthy.

I couldn't look Alfred in the face on Monday and as I passed out the quizzes on Monday for them to take their test. I couldn't really face him as he chatted with me a little bit after class. Hell, I couldn't really look at any of my attractive alien students in the face. It was humiliating, but I believe I held up the act well enough.

Monday night I dreamt of something different than a wet dream about me fucking Alfred into oblivion. Instead, I dreamt that I was wandering around in the forest. Around me I could see my magical friends from my past, including Flying Mint Bunny, unicorns, and elves. However they all scattered as I heard wolves howl. I felt unafraid and even embraced the sound. A twig snapped behind me and from the trees appeared first a bald eagle that morphed into a golden lion and then transformed into a wolf. They all had the same captivating blue eyes. The wolf transformed then into the naked form of Alfred. The boy stepped towards me and in the back of the mind I realized that this was going to be another wet dream.

But instead of kissing me senseless (or me kissing him senseless), Alfred took my hand and gently interlocked our fingers. I looked down at it before meeting his eyes shyly. I didn't understand why I felt so shy, though. "Let's walk." Alfred suggested and the two of us strolled out of the forest and onto a secluded beach. The sky was one of a sunset -a painted rainbow of purple, pink, orange, and red. But instead of a setting sun, there was a moon. It was a deep blue color. It was gorgeous.

Alfred led me to the ocean's edge and we sat. I was reminded of all the times I went swimming back when I lived in England. Alfred turned to me and leaned forward to kiss me. It wasn't one full of need or lust but instead a soft one. It questioned how hard he should push and if it was okay. I sighed against the kiss, enjoying it. This soft kiss was just as amazing as Alfred's passionate ones from my dreams. Alfred pushed me down onto the sand and climbed on top of me, but his kiss only became more confident and not any more lustful. He was keeping it innocent. And I liked that too. I was feeling romantic in my dreams tonight.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but when we pulled away from our multiple kisses the sun-moon was set and only the stars were above us. Alfred kissed my cheek. "Arthur. Arthur, I love you." He whispered. I smiled. I already knew that. I knew because in my heart I felt it too.

I woke up gasping harder than I did waking up from a wet dream. I covered my mouth, shocked by what I had just dreamt. This was worse than the wet dreams. What was this shit? I didn't love Alfred. I _knew_ that I didn't love Alfred. I don't fall in love easily (albeit, I'd never been in love yet at this point before but back to the point). I was simply lusting after Alfred. But why would I dream something like that? Why would I dream something so romantic, then? I wiped my face of my sweat. I don't love Alfred, I decided. However, there were some feelings there. A crush, of sorts. A little one. I could handle that.

* * *

><p>"Arthur, I must go and retrieve something from my office. Can you watch my next class until I get back?" Francis asked me as my class neared its end. I nodded to him and he thanked me as he left. I watched my students, contemplating them. It was the final few moments of class and they were all lounging about chatting. Alfred and his friends were discussing something in the back of the class. It seemed to be an argument of sorts as Gilbert, Matthew, and Nicole motioned with rapid hands as they talked to a flustered-looking Alfred. I raised my eyebrow at the sight and glanced at Kiku. The boy met my gaze. He shrugged and I chuckled. It must be a stupid argument then.<p>

The class bell rang. "Please do not forget to bring your textbooks, tomorrow!" I reminded my class as they gathered their things and left. Alfred's Gang grabbed their things and Matthew yelled to Alfred,

"Remember what we said, Al!"

"Fuck off!" Alfred yelled back and flicked them the bird.

"Mr. Jones!" I scolded. "Watch your mouth! We're in school!" Alfred turned to me, appearing mildly irritated.

"What, back to last names again, Artie?" he asked, approaching my desk and leaning forward on it.

"It's 'Arthur' and you're not allowed to use my first name here." I told him.

"Aw, but you can call me Alfred here too!"

"No, I will not. I am not supposed to associate with students very much at all out of school."

"Who cares? Nobody's here anyway." It was true. The whole class had filed out and with ten minutes before class starts again, we had a good seven minutes to be alone. My heart rate sped up. Seven minutes of being completely alone with Alfred. I cursed my perverted mind.

"What about your next class?"

"It's close by, don't worry!" He shifted to sit on my desk. I poked him hard with my pen and he jumped off with a yelp. "Jerk." He pouted.

"Is there something that you want, Mr. Jones?" I finally asked. Alfred thought it over before he leaned on the desk with his elbows and his chin on his hands. He was eye level with me now.

"Actually, yeah. You wanna go on a date with me sometime?" I froze and stared at him. Surely he didn't just ask what I thought he asked.

"A…date?"

"Yeah! The two of us!" Oh shit, he _did_ just ask me on a date.

"Gilbert said it himself: student-teacher relationships are not allowed." That's what I had to believe in. It was the only thing keeping me from saying yes.

Alfred stood straight and tucked his arms into his jacket's pockets. "So? We'll date during after school hours."

I scoffed. "You mean when we go to school, then suddenly we're not dating?"

"Yeah, just like that!" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "That's not how it works, Jones."

"Alfred."

"_Jones_." I stressed. If he refused to use the name I wanted, I could refuse to use the name he wanted. He pouted. "And besides, there isn't a way that I would date you."

"What! Why?" He slammed his hands down onto my desk and leaned into my face. "Do you not think I'm attractive?"

I flushed at the close proximity. "Tha-that is not of importance!"

"Then why?"

"B-because…" I needed an excuse. I grasped for one. "Because you are terrible at my class." Yes, I could work with that. I glared at him. "Your grade is an F which means you do not pay attention to what I teach. What would allow me to think you pay attention to a relationship if it occurred between us?"

Alfred gaped. "I would totally pay attention to you, Artie!" I scoffed. He looked offended. I think he took it as a blow directly to his over-sized ego. "Alright, then how about we make a wager?"

I perked up at the thought of a wager. I was quite the gambling man when encouraged, and I was curious of the rules. "Wager?"

"Yeah! When do we get our report cards?" He questioned.

"I have to put in the final grades in three weeks." I raised my eyebrow in curiosity. Alfred stared at the ceiling for a moment, appearing to be calculating something. He came to a conclusion and nodded.

"Okay, how's this: if I can manage to bring my grade up to a seventy, you and I go out on a date." Ooh, that high? Alfred's grade was terrible and he wanted to bet that he could make it better when he's been failing all year so far?

I couldn't help but push the boundaries. "Make it an eight-five."

"What! I can't manage that!"

I smirked. "Eight-five or nothing, Jones." I could hear the kids approaching the portables. Our time together was ending.

"If I can make a ninety, then I also get to kiss you." He upped the ante.

"But what if I win?"

He thought about it. "I'll come over and cook for you all week."

I was confused. "How would that help me?"

"Because I know for a fact that you're a terrible cook." I glared at him accusingly. How the devil would he know that? "I've seen and smelled fire and burned from your kitchen a bunch of times." Goddamn it. "Besides, I'm a great cook. I'll bring all of the food too. You like steak?" I nodded. "I'll cook you the best damn steak you've ever tried."

My eyebrows shot up and before I fully thought it over I said, "Deal." I held out my hand and he shook it. There was a fire in his eyes. He left the room and I was left to think about this new bet. If he made an eighty-five, I would be pleasantly surprised. If he made a ninety, then I would be stunned. But that feat was practically impossible to accomplish, especially with Alfred. It wasn't that I didn't want the date, but I wasn't going to be that easy. If Alfred wanted me to get into an illegal relationship with him (that I honestly really wanted) then he would have to try. On top of that, if Alfred managed to win, then I would get a date and perhaps a kiss. I would find out once and for all how deep my feelings for the boy went. I would also learn how much Alfred wanted to date me. And if he lost, I received a cook for a week and a free steak dinner. It was a win-win for me. But I was willing to bet that I would be more likely to get the cook than the date.

* * *

><p>The days began to pass slowly and I watched as Alfred seemed to be studying (as far as I've seen) every chance he got. He carried around his Literature textbook that had all of the stories and poems we had been studying recently in it and he took notes. I was actually surprised at how diligent he was being. He paid rapt attention in class, not joining in with his friends' joking. Whenever he didn't understand something, he would actually raise his hand and ask about it. Needless to say, he scared the other kids in class. They looked like the apocalypse was upon them and I felt it as well. I was just glad I knew the cause of this new Alfred.<p>

I was extremely startled when during the second week I had walked into the school library after school. I had entered to copy a few papers and I overheard Alfred's voice. Curious, I had followed it and hid behind a bookshelf. I peeked around it and saw Alfred, Kiku, and Nicole sitting at a table together with papers and their textbooks spread around them. I didn't expect to see them here, but I was more surprised that Alfred was working with them. Nicole loved literature and I knew that she and Kiku were good students when it came to my subject, but why was Alfred there?

"So this Daisy chick really _is_ in love with Gatsby?" Alfred asked, holding up The Great Gatsby and frowning in disbelief. I gasped.

"Yes." Kiku nodded.

"But I thought she just wanted his money!" Alfred protested.

"I thought so too!" Nicole agreed. "But apparently not."

"It appears that Arthur-sensei was correct about humans mating carelessly, though…" The three trailed off. After I heard that I walked away with a small smile. Alfred was honestly studying. And on top of that he was receiving tutoring from his friends. It appeared that he really wanted to go that date with me.

* * *

><p>"What are you smiling about?" Peter questioned me later on that evening as we sat eating dinner together. I thought about telling him the truth but decided against it. The boy couldn't keep his mouth shut so I couldn't really trust him to keep my secret.<p>

"I may be getting someone to cook for us for a week."

Peter's eyebrows rose. "What? Really?" Then they narrowed in suspicion. "Are they good?"

"Yes, I suppose so. He says he is. I'll just have to take his word for it."

"Are you paying the bloke?"

"No, it's a bet." I took a sip of my tea. "However, I may lose the bet."

Peter picked up on my tone. He was smart for a twelve-year-old, if a bit irritating. "You don't sound upset at the thought."

I shrugged. "I don't really have anything to lose."

* * *

><p>"So I heard you and Alfred are in a bet?" Gilbert asked as he and Matthew approached me as I walked towards my car to go home one day. The two were alone. Perhaps Alfred, Kiku, and Nicole were studying again.<p>

"He told you?" I questioned.

"There are not any secrets in our pack." Matthew stated as I placed my briefcase into the backseat of my car.

"Then you know the facts." I said.

"Of course." Gilbert grinned.

"You realize he's trying his damndest to win this, right?" He asked.

I gave a short nod. "It's good that he's trying to improve his grade."

"He's doing it for the date."

"I know."

"He really likes you, Arthur." Matthew said, standing next to me with a soft smile. I liked Alfred's younger twin. They looked almost exactly alike, but Matthew didn't have Alfred's stunning blue eyes. Instead the boy's were closer to a light blue-purple. But they glowed with the same intensity as Alfred's. Perhaps it was because they were aliens. I glanced at Gilbert. Yes, his eyes also held that intensity. His eyes glowed like rubies.

"…I'd assumed." I said a little delayed.

"Do you like him?" Was the twin's next question. I blushed a little.

"W-well-"

"That answered that question!" Gilbert interrupted, grinning and chuckling. I glared at him. He had seen through me.

"Anyway," I cleared my throat and switched subjects, "what were the five of you fighting about?"

Both boys looked confused. "'Fight'?" Matthew asked.

"Which one?" Gilbert asked.

"It was a couple weeks back. You left the classroom and Alfred yelled at you to –excuse my language- 'Fuck off'." I explained.

"Oh!" Matthew said, remembering. His face turned a little sour. Gilbert explained.

"Alfred's still not fully okay with Matthew and me being mates. He was arguing with us about it."

"Nicole was on our side saying that I can be with whomever I want and that I had chosen Gilbert." Matthew continued. "He's always been over-protective." He sighed. "I was telling him that he couldn't tell me what to do and to remember that."

"And so he told you to fuck off." I concluded.

"Yeah."

"Quite the older brother." I sighed, but I felt a little relieved. So these aliens weren't perfect with all of their relationships. There was still fighting. "Why do you fight so much?" Gilbert had implied that there was quite a bit of fighting.

"That's mostly Alfred and Gilbert." Yes, they had seemed at each other's throats before. There always seemed to be an underlying hostility there.

"Why is that?"

"Because Alfred and I both have Alpha personalities." Gilbert explained. I waited for him to go on, not understanding. "Al and I both wanted to lead the pack, so we fought over it. He won and became the leader. But I still have an Alpha personality, so I'll try to steal his position from him any chance I get."

"Thus the fighting." Matthew finished.

"Sounds tiring." I commented.

Gilbert shrugged. "That's life."

"I have to take my leave now." I said. They nodded and they allowed me to drive away.

* * *

><p>I was nervous as I was putting all of my students' grades within the grading system. I didn't keep careful check of Alfred's grades because I had wanted to be surprised. I recall that his grades were much better on his tests and quizzes than before, though. He had confident grins on his faces when doing his work instead of confused or frustrated frowns.<p>

I was excited all of the same, though. The end of our bet was arriving and soon we would know the outcome. If Alfred did win, then what kind of date would he take me on? What would it be like? Would there actually be a connection between the two of us? Would my crush on him fade? I wanted to know.

And so when the next day Alfred ran into class and bounced on his heels in excitement I felt the need to do the same. Third block was passing out report cards. I would be allowed to give him his. His eyes met mine with a hurried question, "Did I win?" I looked away with a small shrug. I didn't know myself. I liked keeping myself in suspense. I also liked keeping Alfred in suspense as well as I waited until the last five minutes of class to pass out the report cards. He gave me a dirty glare for waiting at which I chuckled lightly under my breath. Alfred's Gang was grinning, just as excited as their leader was. They wanted to know as much as we did. I came upon Alfred's report card and quickly scanned it. My jaw would've dropped if I was any less of a gentleman.

A ninety. A perfect ninety where the grade for my class was. I looked at him in shock. "Well?" Alfred demanded, unheeding to the other kids. "What'd I get?"

"Come on, Mr. Kirkland!" Nicole whined, bouncing in her seat. Without speaking I handed Alfred his report card. All of his friends crowded around. Alfred's eyes widened before he jumped up.

"Fuck yes!" He shouted in exuberance. Everyone laughed. "I got an A in here! Suck on _that_, Gilbert!" He yelled, pointing at Gilbert. The albino himself had gotten a B but with his indifferent shrug and smile I knew he was just glad for his friend.

"Watch your mouth, Mr. Jones." I said. My voice was slightly raspy. I was going on a date with Alfred. And he was going to kiss me. I should be terrified (my job was at stake here) but instead I felt fluttery inside, like a school girl going on her first date. It was a disturbing feeling, but delightful all the same.

The bell rang then and I watched Francis walk outside to go flirt with the beautiful teacher in the portable next to us. Alfred waited around until all the kids left before walking over smartly and slamming his report card down onto my desk. "I believe we have a date, Mr. Kirkland." He whispered. I shuddered at the sound, but kept a straight face.

"Yes, I do believe that is true." I stood and dusted imaginary dust off of my outfit. I cleared my throat. "So, where and when?"

He grinned. "This Saturday meet me in your backyard at eleven at night, okay? Wear comfy clothes."

"Where are we going, though?"

"You'll see." He winked. "Oh, that's right!" He remembered something and motioned me closer. Curious, I stepped closer to him. Suddenly he grabbed my hips and pulled me close and into a sudden kiss. My eyes widened and I felt my skin heat up. He tilted his head for more access and I closed my eyes, forgetting my surroundings for this moment. We absorbed the feeling of each other, neither of us pushing it further.

Alfred was the one who initiated it and was the one to pull away first all too soon for my liking. He licked his lips as I did mine. I wanted more. I wanted another kiss. I wanted to touch him. But there were a few problems. "I-in school…!" I stuttered.

Alfred grinned and walked away to grab his backpack before walking back to me. "Remember: Saturday at eleven with comfy clothes." He reminded me before giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Alfred!" I hissed. He just grinned and waved goodbye before leaving. I was left counting the moments before our date arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if the relationship seems a bit rushed. But I think it's alright. :) I hope you enjoyed Arthur's little dream.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welp, here's the chapter I've been wanting to write. :) It's le date scene. I'm going to try to be very descriptive a little bit later on and this is the chapter where you'll want to listen to the 'Tsuki no Waltz' song. Ya know, just to get the full effect. And you'll know at what part I mean when you get there. :)**

**I'm going to have fun with this chapter. Expect quite a bit of talking, though. Arthur wants to know more about the aliens after all.**

**P.S. I spy with my little eye a Lady Gaga reference.**

* * *

><p>I was nervous as hell on Saturday. All I could think about was wishing that nighttime would arrive faster and that the butterflies in my stomach would go away. And I cursed that feeling. I was not a school girl, for god's sake! I was a grown man who had been in relationships before! Perhaps it was because this was a forbidden relationship (admittedly, that's a bit of a turn-on…) or maybe it's because I was going out with Alfred himself. Either way it sent my heart in a tizzy.<p>

I fiddled with my clothes, unsure of what was considered 'comfy clothes'. Most of my casual clothes were comfortable. I wore black jeans and stood shirtless as I tried to decide what to wear. Alfred's thought of 'comfy clothes' were probably very loose and most likely a tee-shirt, so I grabbed a white shirt that had a small v dipped in the collar before throwing that on. Yes, I felt damn comfortable. But now what to do? It was only about ten at night (my day had been going far too slow for my liking or my patience) and I still had an hour left.

I walked over to Peter's bedroom and checked it. He was fast asleep, good boy he is. I left the bedroom and walked downstairs to make myself some relaxing tea. Nothing calmed my nerves (or occupied my time) like tea did. While I waited for the water to boil, I sat contemplating my time. What kind of date would Alfred take me on so late in the evening? Usually with first dates they either spent all day together or they went to dinner at night. I'd assumed that Alfred was going to feed me dinner, though. On Wednesday he placed a note on my desk before he left the classroom that said that he forgot to tell me not to eat dinner. So now I was bloody starving. Perhaps this was around the time that aliens went on dates? Or maybe he had some type of date that his kind goes on planned. The thought sent my heart pounding faster. What kind of mysterious date would it be?

The tea pot squealed and I got up to remove it from the heat and pour my cup. I sat down and fixed it to my appropriate taste before waiting for it to cool a little. Alfred was such a mysterious kid, now that I thought about it. I would've never suspected him to be anything but normal, but he was. He was an alien. From off of this planet. He was from a whole other world. Oh god, why was this just hitting me now? Admittedly I have seen mystical creatures all throughout my life, but the thought of an alien scared me a little. They weren't from this planet. Even the mystical creatures were born here. What if Alfred and his friends were actually lying about 'mates' and such and now his randomly asking of me out was just a way to get me alone to kill me?

I lifted my tea to my lips and saw that the tremors from my arm were flowing into my cup and causing my tea to ripple. I took a sip. What if Alfred and his friends were actually dangerous? What if instead of the angel I pictured in my head, he was more of a devil? He was certainly captivating enough. After all, he had gotten me to agree to a date with him despite it being against the law. And then there was just how seductive he was in general. Were there really such things as probes? Would he take me into his spaceship and keep me trapped there? What would happen to Peter? Would I ever come back home from this 'date'?

A hand landed on my shoulder. "Hey Artie-!" I screamed and dropped my cup, causing it to shatter before I threw myself away from the hand. My heartbeat was erratic. Holy shit, I was going to die! I used my hands to cover my face, feeling my whole body shaking. I heard the person drop to the ground and they yanked my hands away from my face. My eyes were still squeezed shut, though. "Artie! What's wrong? What happened?" I opened my eyes and gazed into Alfred's worried face. I felt inexplicitly relieved and I relaxed a little, but I was still terrified. His worried face became distraught upon me not answering. "Come on, Artie! Answer me! Arthur!" He took my face between his hands. "You're killing me over here!"

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before letting it out. "Alfred." I breathed and opened my eyes. "Damn it boy, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Alfred stared at me for a moment before he relaxed some. "Nothing happened to you, then? I just scared you?" I nodded. His hands dropped from my face and he dropped his head to my shoulder with a sigh. "Jeez, you fucking scared me Arthur. I thought something had happened to you." He sat up and gave me an amused smirk. "So did you watch a scary movie or something? That was a loud scream!"

I flushed and pushed him off of me before climbing onto shaky legs to go pick up the shards of my broken china. Jeez, I liked that cup too. Alfred got up and came over with a few napkins to soak up the tea. I picked up the shards without cutting myself and tossed them before moving to rinse out my tea pot. The tea would be cold by the time I got back, so no need to let it sit out.

"Why are you here so early?" I asked, glancing at the clock. There was still a little less than half an hour before eleven.

Alfred grinned at me and tossed the soiled napkins in the bin before joining me by the sink. "Because I was too excited to wait any longer!" I looked away from his captivating eyes and refused to allow myself to blush.

"W-well I'm not ready to go." I muttered, lying through my teeth.

"Okay." He said. "I'll wait here!" He hopped over to my sofa and sat on it. I was surprised he actually believed me. Whatever. I walked upstairs and grabbed a pair of tennis shoes and put them on before grabbing a thin sweater and walking downstairs. Alfred stood looking at the pictures on my mantle. I knew that boy wouldn't have been able to sit still long enough. I took a moment to appreciate his clothing. He wore a tighter-than-needed faded red tee-shirt and tighter blue jeans. His ass looked amazing. I wanted to touch it.

"Like what you see?" I jumped and flushed at having been caught staring. Alfred turned fully now and smiled, but that smile was a sexy one. I cleared my throat and looked away, refusing to respond. He chuckled and joined me at the foot of the stairs. "Ready to go now?"

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked, still caught up on my thoughts from earlier.

"Not telling~!" He sang and took my hand. "You'll see when we get there!" He dragged me with him out back. I turned and locked the backdoor. Peter would be home alone, after all. I thought for sure that my door had been locked earlier though…

"Wherever it is, I hope it has food. I'm famished." I told him.

"Oh yeah, there's food." His smile never left his face. He was ecstatic. Was it really that exciting to be on a date with me? I had been told a few times that I was a boring person on dates. I hoped that Alfred wouldn't grow bored of me. Especially since I would be asking various questions about aliens. I wanted to know if they really were evil. But I sure hoped to God not.

He led me over to a small backpack and began stripping. "Why are you going to morph?" I questioned, feeling vaguely worried that I was getting used to him stripping in front of me. As much as I liked his ass, I couldn't stare at it unless it was in pants (I was a gentleman, after all).

"We've got to get there quickly and you can't go there by car! So you'll have to ride me!" He stuffed his clothes into the backpack and handed it to me. I put it on my back and forced the thoughts of me riding Alfred out of my mind. No need for dirty thoughts right now. "You can ride bareback, right?" He questioned.

"I've ridden horses a bit in my younger years." It'd been while though.

"Good enough for me!" He said and transformed. His legs and arms became longer and his body shape became wider. His hair grew out and from his tailbone a tail appeared. He eventually became a white stallion with a tan mane and tail. He blinked his blue eyes at me and flicked his head, motioning me to get on. He was a beautiful horse. I had to appreciate him for a second before I tried to get on his back. It took two tries but I managed to drag myself on and settled myself in a comfortable position. I didn't know how far we were going and riding bareback on a horse put quite the strain on a man's vital regions.

Alfred craned his neck to look at me and lowered his head a bit. I watched him, not understanding what he was telling me. He did it again. I copied him and he nodded his head approvingly. So he wanted me to duck my head down. "Alright." I told him, my head ducked and prepared to ride. He whinnied loudly, rearing back on his legs before he took off towards the forest. My eyes widened at the motions (the bloody show-off!) and gripped his mane tighter and squeezed his sides with my thighs to stay on.

I could see why he wanted me to duck. The branches of the trees whipped past us and Alfred made very quick turns. He made it so that I wouldn't be smacked in the face and so that I wouldn't fall off at every turn. He flew over bushes and I had to close my eyes at one point because the forest rushing past us was making me dizzy. He was running at full speed. But it seemed that he was running even faster than the fastest horse. I was glad that I didn't eat dinner.

I wasn't sure how long we had ridden –I suppose it was around twenty minutes or so- but eventually Alfred began to slow from full speed to a trot to a stop. I jumped off and my legs bucked a little underneath of me. They shook from the strain of the ride and I had to grab a tree to hold myself up. Alfred joined me back in his human form. "Are you alright?" He questioned.

"Yes, fine. I just need a moment. I haven't ridden like that in quite some time." I told him, trying to calm my heartbeat.

"Well we just have to walk a bit further and we'll be there." Alfred informed me and dug through the backpack on my back to pull out his clothes. As he dressed, I gained better control of my body and I was standing without help by the time he was done. His grin was back on his face. "Ready?" He held out his hand.

I gazed at the offered hand for a moment. I didn't think he was the type to hold hands. I took it anyhow with a shy nod. The two of us began walking and after a moment he twisted our hands to link our fingers as well. I smiled softly. His hands were so warm. His presence next to me was a comfort. How could I think that this boy could ever be anything but an angel from the heavens? He was far too friendly. And although he was seductive, he didn't try to seduce me enough to actually be a demon (or so my logic told me).

I still had a question though. "Are you taking me to your spaceship?"

He barked out a laugh, startling a few birds roosting in a tree nearby. They fluttered loudly and cawed, unhappy at being woken from their sleep. "Nope, not there! Our ship isn't anywhere close to this town! It's miles away!" He told me, thoroughly amused.

And then because I couldn't resist wanting to know his reaction: "You're not going to abduct me, are you?"

His eyes sparkled mischievously. "Maybe." My heart skipped a beat at the sight. He laughed at my reaction, apparently finding it funny. "I can also probe you, wipe your memory, and maybe I'll steal a cow or two while I'm at it!"

I glared a little at him, unamused. "Funny."

"Aw, lighten up, Artie!" He chortled. "Not all aliens are like how the movies show them! I mean, yeah there are some that have the grey skin and bug eyes and round heads and stuff! My bud Tony looks just like that! It's a riot! I can't wait to show him when I see him again!" Holy shit, so there were actually beings like that out there?

"There are other…types out there?" I asked carefully.

"Of course! Humans think they're all alone but you just need to go further back or go to other universes!" Alfred told me. He met my shocked gaze. "If you think about it, you're the alien to me." I realized that it was true.

"But you know more about humans." I objected.

He shrugged. "Not really. We've been here a while, but it's not like I've been studying humans. Nicole has. She's the expert on you guys but even she doesn't know a few things. Oh, we're here!" The tree line broke and we entered a small open field. I gazed around me in wonder. The moon was full this evening, so there was white light cast upon the whole of the field. To the right there was a small pond that didn't ripple at all and reflected the night sky perfectly. A miniature sky on the ground. The field itself had grass that reached the tops of my ankles and within the grass were various wildflowers. The air was saturated with the smell of foxglove, snapdragon, and lemon mint. I engulfed the scent and closed my eyes for a moment. A soft wind blew the flowers and bent the grass a little.

"It's beautiful here." I breathed, astounded.

Alfred's smile softened and he led me over to the pool of water. There I saw what looked to be a picnic basket, but it was far too big to be one. It looked to be the size of a small refrigerator. It was by a large blanket that had already been laid on the ground. We sat down on it. "I thought you'd like it here. You seem to be the romantic type."

I stuttered. "Wha-Do I _really_ seem that way?" I thought I had always hidden my romantic side fairly well, thank you very much!

He shrugged and released my hand (it felt too cold now) to start digging into the basket. "You keep picking all of these romantic books and poems to read so I'd assumed…" He pulled out some plates and silverware. He suddenly looked bashful as he glanced at me. "Was I wrong?" I stared at him and his lightly blushing face. He looked absolutely adorable.

I looked away to keep myself from attacking him. "No…you assumed correctly." He brightened at that and a relieved smile spread on his face. He turned back into the basket and placed a cup in front of me and pulled out a jug. I gaped. "Bloody hell, what's in there?"

He gave me a confused look. "Our dinner. I only have iced tea."

"Iced tea's fine." He poured my cup before putting the jug back and bringing out a can of pop and a plate of steaks. I raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't those be cold?" I did not want cold steak.

"Nope, it's nice and fresh! I made it right before I came to get you! The basket kept it nice and hot!" He placed the steak onto each of our plates. The steak was soaked in juices and the scent wafted into my nostrils causing my stomach to grumble. It smelt delicious and it didn't appear to be burnt at all. And from the bit of steam that rose from it, Alfred had been correct in saying they were fresh. I marveled.

"How is that possible?" I asked. He winked at me.

"We have better technology than you guys do. Some of your stuff is seriously primitive." I was flabbergasted. They had a single container that kept hot foods hot and cold foods cold at the same time. It was like a thermos. "Anyway, I don't really have any side dishes but I have, like, cake for later." He rubbed the back of his head. "Try your steak!" I took up my knife and fork and cut off a piece. I carefully brought it to my mouth. He watched me with rapt attention, expecting my reaction. I ate the piece and was surprised (and slightly disgruntled) to discover that this steak probably _was_ the best steak I'd ever had. "Well?" Alfred asked, excited. He was really like a little kid sometimes.

"It tastes better than I expected." I turned my head away. Alfred pouted. I didn't want to admit that it was amazing. The two of us dug into our meal. "I'm curious, Alfred."

"What's that?" He asked, mouth full. I glared.

"Swallow your food before you talk. I was wondering why with all of the people who hang around you, why don't you have more friends?" It was a question I'd been curious about since practically the beginning of the year.

Alfred thought about it. "No clue. I mean, yeah we're popular, but the kids I think somehow know we're different."

"You think they know you're not human?"

"Nah, not like that. I was thinking that they instinctively know we're different." He shrugged. "That's what Gilbert thinks, anyway. Humans have instincts, after all." I nodded. I too had always felt that there was something not quite right with them, but I could never figure it out. "You're the only one who actually accepted our invitation to hang out, though."

"Really?"

"Yeah! We asked other kids, but they never did." Alfred frowned a little. "I don't know why, though." I couldn't fathom it. Perhaps that was due to their instincts as well.

I gazed around myself to take in the surroundings. It was quiet –almost eerily so. But I could hear the nighttime insects and from the light of the moon I saw bats swooping. An owl hooted once. It was peaceful here. I looked up at the night sky. There were billions of stars –more than I had ever seen before. We must've been fairly far away from the town. Our small town was out in the forest away from any large cities. The sky was a deep blue-black. The moon appeared to have a halo around it. I was left breathless.

"I found this place a few months back." I started a little as Alfred's voice spoke next to my ear. I turned to face him. His body was intimately close to mine. He placed his hand on mine and gripped it. I squeezed back just a little. He smiled at me. The scenery wasn't the only thing that left me breathless. "I thought it was so cool and I knew I wanted to show someone but," he chuckled lightly, "I didn't want to show my pack. I wanted it to be a secret. That's why when I came up with the idea of asking you out on a date, I knew I had to bring you here."

"But why so late?" I questioned. He shifted so that our shoulders touched and our hands were interlocked on my leg. I allowed it as long as he didn't try to go further (even though I wanted him to).

"Because I knew tonight something special will happen here?" His eyes were sparkling again and he didn't go on. I felt vaguely suspicious. If this had been Francis, then I knew he would be hinting that he expected us to have sex here. But I felt that Alfred wouldn't do that. Finding a mate was serious business to him I knew and he wouldn't randomly make me his mate like that.

We sat like that for a bit, having finished our meals before Alfred brought out two slices of chocolate-on-chocolate cake. I wasn't that big a fan of chocolate, but the cake appeared moist and inviting and so I eagerly took it. It was just as delicious as it looked as it practically melted on my tongue. I gave a soft moan but mine was covered up by Alfred's loud moan. I looked at him in surprise. He looked blissed out of his mind.

"Where did you get this cake?" I asked him.

He shoveled another forkful into his mouth and swallowed before saying, "It's Mattie's. He's the best at cooking sweets. I never get over trying his stuff. But he doesn't like baking so I never get to have it. He made the exception for tonight." I had to remember to thank Matthew later.

After finishing up our cake, Alfred placed all of the dishware besides our drinks back into the thermos-basket. The two of us then cuddled together on the blanket facing the pool of water. He and I both took our shoes off of our feet and stuck them into the water and watched as the sky rippled. Alfred took my hand again as we stared out. After a few moments of content silence we began asking each other questions. They started in general. I would ask him about his culture and he would ask me about humans. I learnt from him that most of the people on his planet formed packs and lived separately from each other, but they often met and played with each other. From the sound of it they were completely in-tune with the nature of their planet (or planets. Apparently they inhabited not one but three planets that circled each other). I informed him that we lived in large places like towns and cities because we were social creatures. He also asked about how relationships worked here. From general we became a bit more specific. We began asking more personal questions. He told me that he'd had dated both Nicole and Kiku at one point, but then later hooked the two up. He had also dated a third person. I gave up that I'd had two girlfriends and three boyfriends (I shyly included Alfred in there) before and that I had sex twice. I told him that Francis had been one of my boyfriends –the longest one I'd dated.

Alfred made a face. "Francis? As in, the French teacher in your portable?"

"It's actually his portable and yes. He was the first that I'd dated here in America." I felt a little ashamed to tell him. It was a commonly known fact that Francis flirted with anything that breathed and had two legs.

"…" Alfred didn't speak for a moment and I felt a shift in the atmosphere around him. "Did you…" he seemed to gather his courage and he looked at me, "Did you mate with him?"

My face flushed and I felt like telling him off. I didn't need to tell him something like that! But we were being open with each other and I didn't want to close this door. Especially since it was so important to Alfred. I looked away. "Yes." I admitted softly. I felt his hand loosen and I quickly tightened it as I looked back at him. "But that was over a year ago, though. There's nothing between us now. I don't like him that way any longer." I didn't know why I wanted Alfred to stay with me. It was a single date, right? We wouldn't be together after this. We would go back to a student-teacher relationship. The thought saddened me. I didn't want that.

Alfred shook his head. "It's fine. I mean…his scent's not on you any longer anyway." He still seemed a bit upset about it but he brushed it off.

"Is your sense of smell stronger than humans'?" I questioned.

He appeared confused. "What do you mean?" I explained that humans can't really smell each other's 'scents' without the help of perfume. We couldn't smell 'mate-scents' or when someone was aroused. He looked surprised to hear that. "So if I was aroused, you wouldn't be able to smell it?"

What the hell was with him and making me blush, damn it? His questions were so point-blank and embarrassing! "You-! N-no, I wouldn't. I could be able to tell by practically only sight." I answered with my cheeks burning. He became highly interested in that fact and delved deeper. I was pushed of every detail of how we could tell when our partner was aroused and how we made it so ourselves if we didn't do it by scent.

After that awkward conversation, I tactfully steered it back to safer topics. Alfred looked up at the moon and I paused, feeling ignored and irritated because of it. He looked back at me. "Okay, well I'd better tell you now cuz we only have a few minutes to midnight." I hadn't realized that time had passed that quickly.

"What are you talking about?"

"The major reason why I brought you here!" He grinned. I raised an eyebrow. There was another reason? "Okay, so listen to me, alright? Something's going to happen at midnight. Something amazing. But you _can't speak_ at all, okay?"

"Why not?"

"Because you'll scare them off! They don't like others' voices. I kinda learned that the hard way." He chuckled. I was curious.

"What's going to happen?"

"You'll have to see. Okay, here," he and I stood and he turned us before sitting us back down with me sitting between his legs leaning against his chest. I felt my face heat up again.

"Al-"

"Shh." He shushed me and wrapped his arms around my waist; his chin rested on my shoulder. "Any moment now…Don't speak at all." I closed my mouth as he instructed and waited. Nothing happened for a few moments but we continued to wait. And then _it_ began. I don't know where to begin describing this spectacle. It was like nothing I have ever seen and I doubt that I will ever see anything to top it.

From the forest, little white lights appeared floating at different distances from the ground. They appeared by the hundreds and came over the pond and into the field. The trees were suddenly alit with fireflies, it appeared. I turned my head with wide eyes to watch one of the floating lights pass over my shoulder. To my astonishment it wasn't just a white light. It was a much washed out color of pink. And within the orb of light was a little translucent faerie. Her hair floated and shifted slowly. There was no color to her body. I could only just make out the outline of her form because she was the same color as the light around her. I turned to another faerie –for that's only what they could be called- was male (from the looks of it). But its orb was a pale yellow. I then understood that most of the fay didn't have white light around them, but very light versions of multiple colors.

I breathed out in amazement and I wanted to ask Alfred what these creatures were, but I didn't speak. Alfred said it would cause these beautiful beings to leave. I didn't want them to leave. Even so I like to think he understood my amazement as I squeezed his hand that was around my waist. He squeezed back and felt the pounding of his heart against my back. It was just as fast as mine was.

The fay began to find what appeared to be partners. They formed groups of two. Some were within the flowers around us and some were in the air far above the treetops and the rest were in between somewhere. Alfred shifted and stood. My eyes widened even more in horror. He was going to scare them off! Instead Alfred pressed his finger to his lips in a motion to tell me to keep quiet and took my hands and led me to the middle of the field. I questioned him with my eyes, but I saw myself that the fay only moved out of our way, but none left. He pulled me flush against him and took one of my hands, interlocking our fingers and wrapping the other arm around my waist. I realized belatedly that he was going to dance with me. But why? There was no music. What kind of idiocy was this?

In this one case, though, it wasn't idiocy at all. If the evening wasn't already magical enough, the impossible seemed to happen. A soft music began to play. At first it sounded like a music box but then other instruments joined in to form a quick, beautiful waltz. As soon as the waltz started playing, Alfred and all of the faeries began to move. I was swept along with Alfred as he led me in a dance. Words –from where, I could never tell you- began to be sung. It was beautiful woman's voice that flowed with the music and sang in a language I didn't know and yet I understood perfectly. She sang of a Wonderland type place and of love. I breathed in the air and watched the fay around me spin in perfect timing with Alfred and I and the song. I couldn't tell you what dance we were doing –it wasn't one I had ever seen before- as Alfred lifted and spun me and we dipped together.

I looked back to his eyes and my breath caught. Within the confines of Alfred's beautiful blue eyes were the reflection of the full moon and the lights of the fay. His eyes had become two tiny skies that I felt I was drowning in. They told me to relax and flow. And so I did. Alfred pressed his forehead gently to mine breathed gently against my face. I could smell the chocolate from the cake. My eyelids felt heavy, but I didn't want to close my eyes in fear of missing something. But Alfred's eyes implored me to do so. My free arm wrapped around his neck and my eyes slid shut. The perfume of the wildflowers around us engulfed me and filled me to the brim.

I didn't need to know the dance to know the steps. Our bodies moved together in perfect synchronization. I didn't understand how and at the time I didn't care but I understand now that it was because we were following the magical music. My eyes teared up. It was all so beautiful and at this moment I didn't mind the moisture in my eyes. I was within the Wonderland that the song sang of –one where Alfred and I waltz on the moon surrounded by the stars. The song slowed to a soft part where the woman sang of change and the moon. My feet felt suddenly free of the ground and a wind picked up around us, causing me to wonder if we had started floating. I didn't want to open my eyes, too content with the freedom and feel of Alfred.

The song began to end with the same soft music box and I became aware of the ground again. Our dance kept the same pace until the very end when we came to a sudden stop. I opened my eyes slowly to see Alfred gazing at me with half-lidded eyes. Our lips were close together. I only had to lean up a little bit (he was slightly taller than I) and I could kiss him. His eyes closed as if waiting and I moved a centimeter forward to press my lips against his gently.

Neither of us moved as we whispered our emotions to each other through just the press of our lips. He released my hand and I placed both of my hands on his cheeks, running my fingers into his hair. His arms wrapped fully around my waist and one followed the curve of my spine up to press between my shoulder blades. His tongue prodded softly at my lips and I opened for him. Unlike in my dreams there was no battle for dominance. Instead just like with our dance our tongues moved across and danced in perfect unison together. I could taste everything we had eaten as well as a spice I could not name. It was exotic and I became intoxicated as my hands slid fully into his hair. One of my hands travelled down the length of his neck and gripped the back of his shirt. I didn't want this moment to end.

But like all things, it did. Alfred slowly and unwillingly pulled back from me. I bit back a whimper. I suspected it at the time, but I know now that that kiss had been the one of the very best I had ever had. I was the first to speak in breathless voice that one would've never been able to hear unless the quiet of the night we had just then surrounded us. "I love you." I whispered and wondered if Alfred had even heard me even with the small distance between us. I also questioned whether that was true as it was only our first date, but my heart was filled to the brim and I felt that it was for this boy and thus I didn't regret saying it.

A tiny kiss was placed to my lips and Alfred placed a hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes as he rubbed his thumb across my cheekbone. His eyes glittered with only the moon now but the light of the faeries was undertoned there. "I love you too." He whispered back, but I speculate now that it may have been my imagination. We released each other, our touch lingering ever so much.

I don't recall much after that. My heart was intoxicated, my eyes contained the glitter of the faeries, and all I could feel was the glow of Alfred's lips against mine. I vaguely recall riding on Alfred back to my house. As we stood at the backdoor to my house we met each other's gaze. I didn't want to leave him. I wanted him to come in with me and lie with me in my bed. I wanted to curl up within the confines of those arms and never lose that heat of his. Instead we met once more in a chaste kiss that left my body trembling with how full I was before he pulled away.

"I'll see you Monday, Arthur." He whispered. I felt that neither of us could speak louder than that. We were too afraid of speaking louder than that.

"Yeah." I murmured back. He backed away from the touch of our hands and I watched as he walked to the edge of the forest. He looked back once at me and waved. I gave a slow wave back before he morphed into a wolf and left carrying his clothes. I waited until I could no longer see him before I went inside. Before that night I had always believed that to have a perfect night one needed to end up making love. But as I was lying in my bed that night, I knew that this had been and would probably be the best night of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy shit, I'm so happy with this chapter. The overly romantic half of me has fallen in love with what I've written. Finally I got to write a romantic chapter. I hope it wasn't too cheesy.**

The 'I love you's may have been a little too fast, but I'm moving the story quickly so what the hell. *shrug*

**Please review! I'd like opinions!**

**(Btw, sorry if I gave you a cavity.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Teenage Mouse: ****Are you reading my mind? Or are you stalking me? Or…OR ARE YOU MY IMAGINATION? MAYBE YOU'RE MY LONG LOST SISTER! HUG ME SISTER! *glomp***

**I love all of your reviews. They make me smile randomly during the day and chuckle and freak people out.**

**England: *smacks Tsuki* What the hell have you been doing, lazing off?  
>Tsuki: (TTATT) I'm sorry! I can't help my procrastination! OTL<br>England: That's no excuse! It's the blasted American blood in you, I'm sure!**

**America: Hey, don't drag me into this!  
>England: You're a part of this! And you! *grabs Tsuki, who had been trying to sneak off*<br>Tsuki: Shit.  
>England: *tosses at laptop* Get back to work before I revert to my pirate days!<br>Tsuki & America: (+y+) Oh yes please!  
>England: *blushes* GET TO WORK!<br>Tsuki & America: *salutes* Aye-aye, sir!**

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up just as dazed as I had the night before when I had fallen asleep. It was like waking from a peaceful dream into a quiet living world that made you wonder if you were still asleep. That whole day I walked about my house in a semi-awake state. I worried my brother to the point that he had to question me.<p>

"I had a wonderful date last night." I informed him, but in the back of my mind I wondered if that was even true. What if I had actually fallen asleep last night and the date had never occurred but had only been a dream I'd had? The thought caused my heart to shake in anxiety. I didn't want that. I wanted that date to be real.

"With who?" Peter asked, suspicious.

"'With whom'." I corrected softly, "And it's none of your concern." He huffed, annoyed at my response.

"I'll find out sooner or later!" He announced and ran upstairs. I shook my head. I doubted it. What had happened between Alfred and I last night was sure to have been a one-time affair. I clenched my teeth as my heart tightened. I pushed the thought away. I wanted to focus on this feeling for a while longer yet before I let reality set in.

It was a Sunday so there wasn't much to do. I had spent all of my nervous-filled hours yesterday on grading papers and catching up with what I needed to do for school and so I was left in a state of ennui. It was strange that I suddenly had so much free time. I was usually busy juggling groceries, bills, and school work. And so I settled on a nice book that I was thinking of making my classes read to read myself. I only managed a few pages before I realized that I hadn't comprehended what one of the paragraphs had said and I had been reading that same paragraph for multiple minutes. I sighed and let my mind wander seeing as I wasn't going to get anything done.

My first date with Alfred had been magical, that much was true. I wasn't so sure about aliens but I could understand completely if they were some supernatural beings. It was quite the story Alfred had given me last night, though, so I would give them the benefit of the doubt. After all Alfred had appeared so truthful with his bright blue eyes. Those eyes seemed to glow even in the dark last night. And that sight of when his forehead was pressed against mine. The faeries had appeared as stars. Even now it left my chest feeling constricted from pure amazement and excitement. Those eyes were a weapon, I was sure. They cast a spell upon one and caused them to drown in their blue depths from which one wasn't allowed to return. And if I was reading my heart's reactions correctly, CPR could not save me now. But then again, I don't think I wanted to be saved…

The doorbell rang and caused me to jump out of my seat. I took a few deep breaths to steady my heartbeat during which time I heard the door open. "Hey jerk, some kids are here!" Peter called.

"We're older than you are!" I recognized Nicole's voice. Was Alfred's Gang here? Would Alfred be here so soon? I exited the living room to go to the foyer and found that it was only Nicole and Kiku. I hid my disappointment as I watched the two of them remove their shoes and place them by the door. "Good afternoon." The girl greeted me as they saw me.

"Please excuse our intrusion." Kiku bowed a little and held out a colorful box. "We have brought a snack." I took the offered snack, surprised. What was the reason for such a gift?

"T-thank you." I said. "Please, come into the kitchen." I led the way with Peter hopping a bit beside me.

"Can I have some?" He asked.

"It's a gift for us, so yes." I nodded. "Get the plates." Peter did as I told him and the four of us sat down. Instead of the cake being one big cake, they were separate slices of different types of cake. I took a piece that looked like strawberry shortcake. I got up and started the tea to drink with our cake. We waited until it was done before I poured a cup for Peter, Kiku, and I (Nicole politely declined saying that she appeared to be more American than English. She only liked southern lemon tea). For the few minutes that we ate we made idle chit-chat to about nothing of importance. I could see that they were waiting for Peter to leave. Nevertheless it was nice chatting.

After a bit Peter grew bored of the high school talk and tidied up his dishes before grabbing the house phone and running upstairs. I got straight to the point. "Not that I'm upset that you're here (on the contrary I was relieved for some entertainment), but why are you here?"

Nicole leaned forward on her elbows with a leer. "We're here to talk about your date with Alfred last night."

"Wha-why?"

"Last night we were contemplating how your date with Alfred would go and so we came up with a number of outcomes. However, there are three in particular that were the broadest and made the most sense. And so we're here to confirm which it is." Kiku explained.

I didn't understand. "Excuse me?"

"Basically we want to know if you're A) going to continue to date Alfred despite it being against the law," Nicole started.

"Good ending." Kiku murmured, although I had no idea what that meant.

"B) Only have one date with Alfred and consider yourselves not together because of the fact that it is illegal,"

"Bad ending."

"Or C) Decide that you didn't like the date and refuse to go out with him again." Nicole concluded.

"Very bad ending."

I stared at them. Was it possible that there really weren't any sane students in Alfred's group? No wait, that's right. They're aliens. Perhaps this was normal for them. Even so I felt that they were intruding on business that was not theirs. "I-I don't believe that is your concern."

"But it is." Nicole stated as if it was completely obvious and normal.

I grew annoyed. "How so?"

"Simply put, we're the exes." My eyes widened as a particular glint appeared both in Nicole's and, shockingly, Kiku's eyes. I had forgotten that they had also dated Alfred before. It made me suddenly a little nervous around them.

"Also, we are part of Alfred's pack." Kiku added with a gentle smile. "We are closer than family and we always know the comings and goings of our packmates. I'm sorry if that disturbs you."

I shook my head. "It's fine." I sighed. Aliens were such strange beings. I had a feeling that I had to be more careful. Hopefully these two weren't the jealous type.

"So which choice is it?" Nicole prompted.

I put my cheek on my palm. As much as I wanted to say otherwise, I knew which my answer was. I was more surprised that they had read into the situation so well as to guess. "Choice B was what I was thinking."

"But why?" Kiku asked.

"Yeah! I mean, Alfred came back to our pack appearing as if he had just won the bloody world!" Nicole agreed. "He was so happy!"

"He was?" They nodded in confirmation. I felt giddy that Alfred had enjoyed our date just as much as I had.

"What did you guys do?" She pushed, appearing eager.

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you knew all of the comings and goings of Alfred?"

They both appeared disgruntled. "Usually we do, but not this time." Kiku admitted.

"He discovered us stalking him." Nicole added as if it wasn't strange. I was beginning to worry about becoming involved with these aliens. They had wanted to spy on our date. I was relieved to know that they hadn't and that Alfred hadn't told them. It was a secret between the two of us and I planned on upholding that secret.

"That is between Alfred and me." I answered their earlier question. Nicole groaned, unhappy with my answer.

"Well if you won't tell us, then you have to at least tell us why you won't continue to date Alfred!" She demanded.

What was with her prying? "I'll answer you if you answer my question: why do you insist that I date him? He could easily find other people to date –on this planet or otherwise." He was certainly attractive enough.

Nicole's eyes softened at that –it seemed almost sad- but Kiku was the one to speak, "It's because Alfred's been lonely for a long time. We want him to find a mate."

"I don't understand. He's surrounded by his friends and he told me himself that he had dated people before. And who said anything about becoming mates?"

"Don't deny the attraction." Nicole smirked but returned to a more serious state. She leaned back in her chair with her head lying on her arm. "It's true that he had dated people before, but his last relationship with…well, let's just say it was doomed from the start."

"It seemed more of a…" Kiku thought about it.

"Fling." Nicole supplied and he nodded. She went on, "And that was before Mattie and Gilbert got together. He's surrounded by his friends, but he doesn't have a mate or a relationship."

"So you want me to be his boyfriend." I summarized.

"He really likes you, Arthur-san." Kiku said softly.

I looked away from his chocolate eyes. Even his seemed to have an unnatural radiance behind them that drew me in a bit, although not nearly as much as Alfred's did. "The problem is that Alfred is underage and my student. I could get arrested and lose my job, not to mention my credibility once the news catches wind of it. I daren't think of what situation that would leave Peter and I in." Peter and I had moved from England to get a fresh start. Our parents had died when Peter was only eight and I decided that I wanted to go to college in America. Despite that Peter seemed to dislike me, he apparently preferred me over our three elder brothers and so I brought him with me to America. I couldn't just send him to go live with one of our elder brothers. They tended to bully their younger siblings (honestly, it was like a family tradition or something). My plan for if something ever occurred to me before Peter was ready to live on his own was to send him to some family friends of mine, a Nordic couple I met while they were doing the exchange program. They had gotten together a few years later and we still stayed in contact.

But I digress.

"You shouldn't worry about Alfred's age –he's older than you think-"

"Wait, what?"

"-and about you losing your job, that all depends on if you get caught." Nicole finished. She didn't explain what she meant about the age thing. "Alfred's not stupid, despite popular belief. He knows the rules of this world and what will occur to you if anybody untrustworthy discovers that you're together with him. We're going to keep it a secret."

"Dating outside of school but not inside." I deadpanned, saying what Alfred had said.

"Pretty much, yes."

I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Are all extraterrestrials this naïve?" I questioned with a sigh. "You just don't understand."

"So you're not going to date Alfred." Kiku stated giving me a serious look. I felt a little unnerved. "You consent to allowing Nicole to date Alfred instead?"

"What!" I couldn't help my exclamation. "I thought you two were dating!"

"We are." Nicole said, examining her nails. "But things aren't going well between the two of us and I miss the spark Alfred and I had. He's a great kisser, isn't he? After all, that was a part of the deal between you two so we know you've kissed at least once. But Alfred's so much fun. I remember that he was the first person I dated and it was amazing. He's the first person outside of my family to touch my bare skin. It was thrill-"

I slammed my hands down on the table and stood. My body was trembling with fury. I couldn't understand why I was reacting in such a way, though. I was shocked by my own reaction. But more importantly my body was radiating anger. I didn't like that she was talking about Alfred that way. The image of Alfred kissing Nicole, of Alfred running his hands over her bare body, of Alfred staring lovingly at her with those captivating blue eyes like he had me…it caused my blood to boil. Nicole knew so much more about Alfred than I did. I was just becoming acquainted with him. With a start I realized that I was horribly jealous. When had I become so possessive of Alfred?

"Arthur-san?" Kiku called softly and I snapped out of my thoughts. I stared the two of them. Kiku's face was absent of emotion but his eyes held the worry he was experiencing. Nicole was smirking as if she had just won a competition. It made me all the angrier with her.

I clenched my jaw for a few moments as I calmed myself. I was unfortunately terribly hot-headed, but also extremely jealous –especially if the one I like is being talked about in such a way by someone else. I let out a silent and long breath. "It would be best if you left now." I said in the calmest voice I could manage, but even so it shook a little.

Kiku and Nicole stood and I walked them to the door. Kiku bowed as they stood outside on the porch. "It was a pleasure. Thank you for having us."

"Yes." I said stiffly.

"I guess I'll go hang out with Alfred now." Nicole contemplated.

I snapped.

"He's mine." I practically growled. It was a warning for her. If I caught her doing anything to Alfred… Nicole raised an eyebrow at me and she and Kiku departed. I slammed the door shut. It was only after I calmed down again did I realize what I had just done. I had staked claims on Alfred in practically the most possessive manner one could. I placed my forehead against the doorframe. "Bloody hell."

* * *

><p>I went through the motions at school on Monday deciding it best to push Alfred and his friends out of my mind. Right now I didn't want to listen to my own thoughts. They weren't fantasizing about my fantastic date with Alfred but instead of Nicole and Alfred together naked (if it wasn't for the fact that they were naked every chance they got, it would be perverted even to me to think of my students in such a fashion but considering the situation…). I hated it and thus I firmly ignored my imagination. But even so I couldn't ignore my excitement and eagerness as I walked to Francis's portable for third block. To my surprise Francis was actually doing his work when I walked in, but the moment he saw me he jumped up and ran (more like pranced, really) over to me.<p>

"Arthur! How are you, _mi amour?_ I hope your weekend went well because last night as I was touching myself I was thinking-"

He didn't get to finish as I slammed a fist into his cheek and yelled, "Keep your bloody perverted fantasies to yourself! And for that matter, don't think of me when touching your disgusting penis!"

Francis's eyes watered at the hit but he still smirked. "Oh? You did not think that it was disgusting that night when you were begging me to put it in-" I kicked him hard in the ribs, my face bright red.

"Don't talk about such things, you frog! We're in school, damn it!" He must have felt particularly perverted that day. I turned to put my things on my desk and discovered Alfred and his friends staring at us with ranging expressions. Most of which were not good. I felt a cold sweat break out on the back of my neck. Alfred's eyes drifted from the recovering Francis to me silently. I clenched my jaw in fear. What would Alfred think? On Saturday he didn't seem happy to find out that I had dated Francis but now he had overheard Francis talking about our sex life together. Fucking perverted frog.

"Way to tap that ass, Mr. Bonnefoy!" Gilbert stated, breaking the awkward silence between all of us. Always the inappropriate child, that alien is. He had a generally good relationship with Francis. The frog gave him a thumbs up as he stood and limped back to his desk. Matthew elbowed Gilbert and the group walked to their seats as I walked to my own desk. A sigh escaped my lips. I had expected my after-date meeting with Alfred to go much smoother than that.

"Yo, Mr. K!" I looked up as Alfred stood over my desk and leaned on it with that carefree grin that he always wore. Did he delete that memory from his mind or something? He didn't appear affected at all anymore.

"Mr. Kirkland." I corrected and tried to not keep eye contact for too long for fear of getting captured by his eyes again.

"Whatever. Anyway, how was your weekend?" I understood what he was asking. He wanted to know what I had thought of the date. His expectant face was more than enough of a giveaway.

I looked down at my bag and started bringing out my papers for this block just to have something to busy myself with. "Brilliant, thank you." I looked into his eyes. "…And you?"

His grin broadened. "It was awesome! I had so much fun!"

I fought a smile. "That's good to hear." The warning bell rang. Class would be starting soon.

Alfred's eyes flicked to Francis and then back to me. I raised an eyebrow. He lowered his voice significantly. "Hey, want to hang out with us in the forest today? We're going swimming in this underground spring we found yesterday while it's still warm out." I blinked, intrigued. An underground spring? Where could they have found such a thing in our forest? Admittedly it was a very large forest but still. Did they spend their free time exploring the forest or something? I didn't want to pass up the offer. I was still young, after all.

I lowered my voice as well. "I'd love to."

* * *

><p>As soon as I arrived home and had settled myself in I went upstairs to change. I slipped on my swim trunks (because apparently the 'speedos' were too strange here in America, although I admit that the trunks were more comfortable) and put on as simple tee. I felt like I was going to a beach, which was ridiculous at this time of year. I should've realized that the spring might be cold, but surely Alfred and his friends weren't that daft.<p>

I walked downstairs to the kitchen to start up some tea and met Peter along the way. "What's with the swimwear?" He questioned.

"I'm going out with some friends later. I don't know how long I will be gone, but I want you in bed by ten." I informed him. I poured him a cup as well as my own and drank.

"You're so bossy, jerk!" Peter bemoaned. I rolled my eyes and ignored the comment.

"I also want your homework done." He glared at me and the two of us finished our tea in silence. When we finished I rinsed out my cup and snapped to attention as the doorbell rang. I was eager as I opened the door. Alfred and his friends stood there dressed in winter gear –with thick jackets and long pants as well as backpacks. I raised my eyebrow at the sight.

"Artie!" Alfred greeted and hugged me.

"Ger'roff me!" I struggled against him and he released me.

"Wow, Arthur. You're completely underdressed." Gilbert stated as I exited the house to stand on the porch with them.

"I didn't know there was a dress-code." I deadpanned.

"You'll want more clothes where we're going!" Alfred said.

"Meet us in the backyard, Arthur." Matthew said and I nodded before going inside. I went upstairs to grab a coat. Surely they were overreacting. It couldn't be that cold. It was nice and warm outside despite it being autumn. I met them outside with a small backpack that had a towel in it. They looked at me and Gilbert tsked. I glared at him but ignored it.

"How far are we going?" I questioned.

"Not too far. A few miles. We can get there quickly." They moved to pull off their shirts but I screeched,

"Not here! Not in the daytime! My younger brother is in the house!" They looked at me in surprise.

"I didn't know you had a younger brother." Alfred said.

I blinked. "I didn't mention it?" I thought for sure I had on Saturday… "It must have not come up, but yes I do." We began walking towards the forest.

"So that's who that kid was yesterday." Nicole said.

"You guys came here yesterday?" Gilbert asked.

"I thought you went shopping?" Matthew followed-up.

"Yeah, I thought you did too." Alfred added with a frown.

"We did." Kiku told them. "We only stopped here along the way."

"What for?"

Kiku and Nicole glanced my way. "Just to stop in. After all, it was right here." Nicole lied. I didn't say anything to confirm nor deny it. I could sense that their packmates didn't really believe them but the topic wasn't pushed. When we had gotten far enough into the woods to not be seen, Alfred and his friends began stripping of their clothes. I watched a squirrel running about in the trees with another squirrel. After a minute I turned back to them to see Alfred once again a horse but the rest were wolves –in exception to Gilbert. He appeared to be a falcon. He squawked once before taking off into the air. On the backs of the wolves were their backpacks which they could wear in that form. I picked up Alfred's and Gilbert's backpacks before proceeding to climb onto Alfred's back and lean forward. After that we started running.

Alfred wasn't quite as fast as his companions carrying me and so we lost sight of them a few times, but they all stayed generally nearby. Looking up between the trees I could see the form of a bird following up above us and understood that even Gilbert was keeping with the pack. Was this what it like to be in such a pack? Even now they ran (or flew) together. They kept close to each other. I felt a little jealous. I could just tell they were all loyal to one another –especially to Alfred. I saw the wolves on occasion circle back around to fall behind Alfred before going ahead and repeating the process a little bit later. It was almost as if they were making sure he was there.

Not too long later we arrived at the entrance to a cave. It wasn't very large and it looked like one could enter in a single file. It was covered in foliage. How had they discovered this place? I hopped off of Alfred and the Gilbert landed as the group began to transform back. I once against kept my eyes respectfully down to the ground until they were dressed.

Alfred appeared pumped. "Alright! Let's go swimming, y'all!"

"We still have to travel to the spring first, Alfred." Kiku told him.

"I know." Alfred grinned and led the way into the cave entrance followed by Nicole and Gilbert. I brought up the rear behind Matthew. I was right when I said it had to be single file. It was a bit of a tight fit and at the time I was glad I was thin. Alfred seemed to struggle a bit and Nicole's hips caught a bit in between two of the walls, but we managed to push until we entered a larger hallway. The ground sloped beneath our feet and the way seemed to get darker and darker. I shivered. Damn, it was really cold. I should've worn long pants. I couldn't even see the people in front of me.

"Al, Arthur's cold." Matthew said, startling me. How had he known? Even though I _was _walking a bit closer to him for warmth…

"Let him come up here!" I heard Alfred say and there was some shifting. I took a cautious step forward. "Come on, Artie!" I couldn't see anything, but there was a faint glowing around me. With astonished fascination I realized that it was the eyes of my companions. Each pair seemed to glow a bit in the dark despite there not being any light. But none as bright as Alfred's, even though Nicole's were a light shade of blue than his were. I could see the excitement radiating in those eyes even from here. I stepped forward again and groped for him, following the light of those eyes. I felt a hand grab my arm and I let out a little noise as I was yanked forward and into a warm chest. Arms wrapped tightly around my body and I shuddered at the warmth that was produced from them.

"Stop it!" I told him, pushing back a bit but not nearly hard enough to break his hold. He refused to let go. "We're with others!"

"So?" Alfred questioned, sounding completely unconcerned. He didn't understand the embarrassment of it. I sighed deciding that it wasn't worth the fight. So we continued downwards and the temperature continued to drop. But even so I was warm within Alfred's hold although it was a bit awkward to walk.

"Can you all see?" I asked what I had been wondering. "We don't need to get lost down here."

"Not completely, but enough so that we can see the walls and what's a little bit ahead." Nicole told me. Her voice irked me a bit. I still hadn't gotten over yesterday. I was one to hold a grudge –especially since she was after Alfred.

"How are we supposed to go swimming in this temperature? I certainly won't swim in freezing water."

"The spring is warm!" Alfred said happily. "It feels great!"

"How is that possible?" I asked, confused.

"Who knows?" He left it at that and I sighed. These aliens weren't very sufficient with their answers. We chatted more as we continued our trek and talked about mostly insignificant things. I asked a few more questions about their culture and their life and they told me that their parents were still alive –as far as they knew because they had been on Earth for a number of years but how many they didn't say- but they didn't live on the same planet as them. They asked me a question about the inventions of cars and the importance of bras –which none of them seemed to understand. It was like teaching children. Honestly.

The spring (when we finally arrived what felt like an hour later) was in a room lit with luminescent –what appeared to be- crystals. They were a faded green and pink and the spring steamed in the cold. It was indeed warm, from what I could see. It sloped quickly to become deep but started like the shore to a beach. Within moments Alfred and his friends were stripping of their clothes completely (oh Lord, why had I ever expected them to wear swimwear?) and were jumping in. Alfred was finishing undressing himself but waited for me. I removed my jacket, shirt, and footgear before moving towards the pool. Alfred grabbed my arm though to stop me.

"Aren't you going to take off your pants?" He asked innocently.

I blushed and hoped that thanks to the lighting they couldn't see. In a different situation I would've become angry but this is how it was with them. "Um, no. These are swimming trunks."

"What?" Gilbert asked as everyone turned to face me from their spots. They all looked stunned. "They have clothes for swimming in too?"

"Yes?" How did they not know that?

"But why?" Matthew asked, swimming towards the shore and sitting upon it facing me.

"Yeah, why not swim naked?" Gilbert added.

"Because it's against the law." I stated. They still didn't understand. I sighed. How to explain something like this simply? "We have what can be called…shame, I suppose, where we dislike being naked in front of others. We become embarrassed and so we wear clothes all of the time."

"But that's stupid." Nicole said, looking disgruntled but interested in what we were talking about. I suppose she liked learning about human culture.

"Yeah, seriously. It's your body, right? Why be ashamed of it?" Alfred agreed. "You don't have to be ashamed around us, Artie." He moved forward and placed his hands on my hips.

I jumped away, my face becoming hotter. "D-don't just try to strip me! It's not like we really _choose_ to feel embarrassed to be naked (well, perhaps we do but…)! Even if you tell me not to, I still prefer to wear clothes! You're my students, after all! It is far too perverted to go swimming with all of you naked!"

"It's not perverted at all." Gilbert said. "It's not like we're touching each other in a sexual way."

"That's beside the point."

"Jeez, humans are such prudes!" Alfred pouted, trying once again to get my swim trunks off. I fell backwards and he climbed on top of me. I screeched and kicked at him until I managed to scramble away.

"Stop that!" I yelled at him. "I don't appreciate that! I will not let you touch me in such a way!"

Alfred held his hands up in a defensive position. "God, sorry Artie. I didn't realize that you were so sensitive about it."

"He's just ashamed of his body!" Gilbert laughed. I threw a rock at him, but he barely dodged it. He glared at me.

"Fuck you." I said and moved to the water, freezing cold. I wanted to get warm. The water felt great –like walking into a warm bath. It didn't burn my skin (except for my fingers and toes which were extremely cold) and caused gooseflesh to bubble up across my body. I sighed happily and dove in to enjoy. Despite the bad start, I had quite a good amount of time with Alfred and his friends. We mostly talked but there were play-fights as well around the group. Such feisty kids would do such a thing, after all. I didn't know how long we spent there, though. It could have been minutes or hours. It was timeless in that cave but I couldn't bring myself to mind.

I sat in the deeper portion of the shore when Alfred swam over to join me. He got to his feet and climbed behind me to pull me against his body. I flushed and struggled. "Stop doing that!" I muttered.

"But I like hugging you, Artie!" Alfred whined and snuggled his face into my neck. I elbowed him a bit but he still didn't let go.

I sighed a bit and felt that now would be a time to bring up what I had meant to talk to him about. "Alfred…"

He stopped, hearing my tone. "What's wrong? Are you not having fun?"

"It's not that." I assured him and pulled away from his grip to turn to face him. I needed to look at him while I talked to him or he might misunderstand me. "Alfred, I don't think this can happen between us."

His face instantly became stricken and my chest clenched painfully. "Why?" He demanded, upset. "I thought our date was amazing and I thought you liked it too! Why don't you want to date?"

"I did enjoy the date." I insisted. "I loved it, Alfred, but if we did this it would be illegal. Think of the ramifications!"

"I won't let you get caught, Artie! I swear! We'll be really careful!"

"You can't assure that-"

"I can!"

"-and you also need to realize that you're underage! You're seventeen, for goodness sake!"

"No, I'm not!" He objected.

"Eighteen, then!"

He laughed suddenly, breaking my thoughts apart. Why was he laughing? This wasn't a laughing matter! "Is that what you're worried about? Our age?" He laughed more. "You said you were twenty-three, right?" I nodded, too numb and confused to actually answer. "Well if you count by my planet's years, I'm already nineteen, I figure. And underage is under eighteen, isn't it?"

"How the devil are you nineteen?" I questioned.

"Well, do you want to go by Earth years or Hetalia –that's the name of the planet system we live on- years?" He looked amused.

"There's a difference?" I didn't know that.

"Yeah! The days on our planet are a lot longer than your days and thus our years –which are about the same length as yours- are longer too. Hey Mattie!" He called. Matthew looked at us from his position on top of Gilbert's shoulders. He seemed to be playing Chicken with Kiku and Nicole. I didn't think that Kiku was actually strong enough to support Nicole's weight, but apparently he was. "How much longer did you say our days were to Earth days?"

"I think I calculated about three days here equals one day on our planet." I was stunned. Was that possible?

"Thanks!" Alfred turned back to me. "So I guess I'm, like, three times older here –technically- than on my planet so I'm, like, fifty-seven or something like that. I'm not all that great at math. Whatever. Anyway, I'm not underage at all!" I stared at him. There couldn't possibly be a way that Alfred was fifty-seven. Even if that were true, he should still age in the same amount of time as us. Why wasn't he elderly? I voiced my thoughts.

"Oh, well I don't know if you realize it, but your planet is a hell of a lot more dangerous than are. I mean, there's a shitload of toxins in the air and there're so many _diseases_ dude. We had to make all of these vaccinations and shit to protect us, but damn the toxins made us age helluva quick! I should really only look, like, sixteen or something. That was the age I stopped aging, after all, but this planet sped it up!"

I didn't understand. "So your body ages slower."

"Well, our planets' are a lot healthier. There we reach a certain age and we pretty much don't grow physically for a long time. If you went there, you'd probably be the healthiest human!" He grinned as a thought occurred to him, but he didn't voice it.

I had to ask. "What's the life expectancy?"

"Hm…" He thought about it. "We don't really keep track of that, but I think the oldest one of us lived to was maybe fifty-eight (our planet's time) or so."

I quickly did the math in my head and was completely thrown. "That's over a hundred and seventy years." I whispered. My mouth was suddenly dry.

"If you say so!" I couldn't believe it. Long after I would die, Alfred would probably still be alive. I stared at him.

"There would be no way this would work…" I whispered. My throat was dry as well. I felt tears in my eyes.

Alfred sensed what I was saying and grabbed my face to make me look at him. "Artie, stop thinking so far ahead. We're here now. There's no guarantee that we would become mates, so stop thinking that way. We're talking about dating, right here and right now." He pressed his lips to mine and my eyes instantly closed. My body craved those kisses. He pulled away too soon. "So do you want to or not? Because I really want to make this work."

I pulled him back to me and sighed against his lips as we kissed again. "Yes, I will. We'll see where this goes." I said. His arms wrapped tightly around me in a hug. I shivered at the touch of his bare chest against mine and remembered that he was completely naked causing me to flush. I pulled his face into another kiss and we sparred with our tongues pleasurably for a few moments before I pulled away as I remembered something. "By the way, have Nicole and Kiku broken up?"

Alfred was surprised by the sudden change in topic. "What? No, of course not. They're still all for each other." He leaned in closer. "And between you and me, I'm just waiting for the moment they become mates. They've been dating since before we left our planet, after all."

"But Nicole said that things were ending between them and Kiku had agreed…"

"What! No way!" Alfred was shocked now.

"Oh, that?" We jumped as Nicole and Kiku swam over to lie near us on their stomachs, watching as if we were the best tellie show. When had they'd gotten there? "I was totally lying about that." Nicole said.

"Why?" I asked.

"To make you jealous so that you and Alfie would get together, but it looks like you didn't need that. Oh well." She and Kiku hopped up and dove into the deeper part of the spring as I cursed loudly at them. Those manipulative brats! I would have to watch them next time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: England: That's much better. It's about time you updated. Now get started on the next one.  
>America: Make sure you add some action for me and Artie! <strong>

**Tsuki: But I'm tired! I'm going to go to sleep! And fine, America. I'll add some juicy stuff in just for you.**

**America: *fistpump* YES! Commere, Artie! *grabs England***

**England: Gah! No! Not in front of Tsuki! We've-mmphf!"**

**Tsuki: Oh yes. *v* Inspiration!**

**REVIEW SO THAT I CAN GET MY MULTIPLE PERSONLITY DISORDER FIXED. Seriously, I'm hearing countries in my head talking. What the fuck. I am so tired.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry, I usually don't like Author's Notes for chapters like that. Sorry for getting your guys' hopes up. TT~TT I've deleted it (because it's not necessary anymore)**

**Tsuki: Okay, yes, fine! I'll throw in something not-so-innocent!  
>America: It's about time. This story's rated M after all and the most we've had are kissing and some nakedness. <strong>

**Tsuki: It's 'nudity'. And there was an almost-sex-scene in Arthur's dream! Horny teenagers…_  
>America: Whatever dude; that so doesn't count! And speak for yourself, writer-of-the-story.<br>Tsuki: I guess we'll just have to find out if America's ahoge is sensitive~~  
>America: It's not!<strong>

**Tsuki: We'll see about that…**

**I have no idea how to start this so we'll just see where this goes, why don't we?**

* * *

><p>It took a few days to get used to being Alfred's boyfriend. Alfred and his friends visited me often and from the way Alfred acted he seemed to be staking his claim. He was all over me for the first two days, constantly needing to hug me and snagging a kiss from me when I wasn't paying attention. I didn't appreciate it in the least and I made that clear when I punched him (not too hard, mind you. Just enough to get my point across) in the face and yelled at him to stop hanging on me. He took the message and calmed down quite a bit, but it took him some time to actually touch me again as he tested the boundaries.<p>

We were sitting in a clearing near the portables at the school about hour before school started. We were hidden behind the portables. I had arrived early to do some work I had forgotten here and Alfred had shown up randomly (he tended to do that) and we ended up in that field. The weather had finally begun to reciprocate the time of the year and so there was a thick chill in the air. I huddled against Alfred as we watched the butterflies and other bugs flit about the wilting flowers. The sun was just coming up over the mountains. We talked about idle things, just enjoying each other's company.

Our eyes met. "What?" I asked as he continued to stare at me.

Alfred grinned. "I just wanna kiss you." I looked away. Why would he say something so point-blank like that?

"You don't have to say it." I muttered. I turned back to him and pulled him down into a kiss.

Alfred chuckled. "Well I didn't know if you were going to punch me again."

"Not unless you piss me off." I murmured and pushed harder. Alfred opened his mouth and I entered it, completely dominating him. He didn't struggle much, which I liked. I grabbed his hips and pulled him forward. He scooted and kneeled over my lap with a soft moan before he pulled away. I smirked. He had a glazed look to his eyes and his lips were becoming red. I could see his breath as he huffed.

"You're a good kisser, Artie." He said.

"I know that." I felt quite proud to hear him say that. Maybe he being so blunt wasn't so bad after all. I was prepared for a second assault when my phone went off.

"Arthur?" Alfred's and my eyes widened as we recognized Francis's voice. He was extremely close already. "Is that your phone I hear?"

"Blast!" I muttered. Francis couldn't see me with Alfred. No student in their right minds would be here already.

"Shit shit shit!" Alfred scrambled.

"Transform, you idiot!"

"Right!" He morphed quickly into a cat and slithered out of his clothes. I took them and tossed them underneath the nearest portable. Alfred crawled into my lap and curled up. I checked my phone and saw that it was the alarm to wake Peter up. I scowled. I had no idea who had switched my alarm but I suspected Peter because he probably wanted me to wake him later. I was resetting it as Francis discovered us and approached.

"What are you doing here so early?" He questioned.

"I came here for some papers and now I'm watching the sunrise." I told him the truth. He raised his eyebrows to gaze at the sky.

"I'll join you." He stated and sat down next to me uninvited. Alfred purred from my lap and nudged my hand. I glanced at him and began to scratch behind his ears. The cat seemed quite happy with the treatment. "Isn't that the cat from the last time we went drinking?" Francis asked.

"You remember that?" He hadn't mentioned the occurrence with the shadow at all and so I had assumed that in his drunkenness that he had forgotten the latter portion of that night.

He scratched the back of his head. "I remember some cats and they had liked you, but not much else. I seemed to have drunk too much." I felt relieved at that but didn't show it. Now I wouldn't have to explain to him about the shadows and such.

"Yes, same here." I lied. There was a sparkle of humour in Alfred's eyes.

"Do you own him?"

"No, he's just a stray that shows up with his pack at my house randomly." Alfred buried his face into my leg and his body shook. It appeared that he was laughing. I couldn't help but be amused as well. I hadn't been lying, after all.

"I'm glad I ran into you before class." Francis turned towards me. I felt suspicion creeping into my mind by this time. You see, Francis never did anything without a motive. While we were…friends we were also at odds more often than not. I have not typed such an occurrence yet in here (unless you count the awkward conversation Alfred and his friends had walked in on) but Francis and I have had to be physically restrained from each other during class on more than one occasion. "I had wanted to ask you something."

"What would that be?" Alfred's ears perked up with interest

"Would you like to go on a date with me this evening?"

"OW OW OW OW!" I yelped and lifted Alfred. His claws had started digging into my leg. The material on my pants stretched as the claws freed themselves. I glared at Alfred. The cat's ears were flattened against his head and the look in his eyes warned me against saying yes. Like I would actually say yes.

"Are you alright?" Francis questioned.

"Yes, yes. This cat has claws." I rubbed my leg. "But to answer your question, no. I won't go on a date with you."

"Why not?" Francis pouted a little.

"We had broken up a long time ago, Francis." Why did he even have to ask?

"But I can tell the spark is still there."

"Perhaps a dying spark and I am in no hurry to rekindle it." Alfred's ears were slowly rising back to their normal position, but he still appeared upset. I started stroking his fur and he arched up into my touch with a soft mew. He blinked at me in shock and I suppressed a smile. He hadn't been expecting it.

"But I want to." Francis said and before I could react he swooped down and pressed his lips firmly against mine. I let out a grunt of surprise and felt Alfred jump off of my lap. I knew that he was probably going to either transform and/or attack Francis, so I moved first and slammed a fist into the French frog's face.

I jumped to my feet and yelled, "How dare you kiss me! There's nothing between us anymore!" Beside me Alfred hissed furiously, his fur spiked and looking ready to attack the other man. I wiped my lips hastily, feeling disgusted. Maybe there was a spark there, but it was never going to spring up anytime soon. Not while I still had Alfred.

Francis wiped off the tiny bit of blood that had appeared from his split lip. I had a brilliant right-hook, if I could say so myself. "But it has been so long; perhaps you had wanted to go out again?" He seemed strangely unaffected by the punch. Maybe the man was just too used to taking hits to the face.

"I broke up with you, Francis! What the devil makes you think I regret my decision?"

"You're right. I'm sorry. Allow me to take you to a nice restaurant. You can bring Peter with you so that it isn't a date." The offer was tempting. Not counting that delicious steak Alfred had made me weeks ago, I hadn't had anything nice to eat in a long time. Peter and I often only had television dinners and perhaps some dishes that needed to be boiled (such as soup. Even I don't mess up soup…if I don't add anything to it besides water). Alfred, however, was glaring at me. His blue eyes had narrow slits for pupils. He was angry. But still, it wouldn't be a date.

"…It will not be a date." I stated to make sure he understood what he was saying.

"Of course. What kind of date has a twelve-year-old kid with them?" Francis shrugged and stood up.

"Fine. But you're paying for everything." Alfred's eyes widened as he stared at me.

"Yes, yes. I'll pick you up around seven tonight. If you'll excuse me, I also have papers I need to pick up."

"Fine." Francis waved and left. When he had left the clearing I turned to Alfred, but the cat was gone.

* * *

><p>Alfred was angry. It wasn't hard to read the alien at all, especially when he was fuming in the back corner of my classroom with his friends all appearing purposely ignorant of his mood. I figured that he was probably upset that Francis had kissed me. It was reasonable –I wasn't happy about it myself, after all. He refused to look at me during class and instead scribbled mercilessly all in his notebook. I sent a questioning look to Matthew subtly and he glanced at whatever Alfred was doing. He raised an eyebrow and then mouthed to me, "Did you do something?" I had assumed correctly.<p>

When the bell rang I tried to catch Alfred to say something, but the boy brushed me off and walked quickly out of the door. This shocked and infuriated me. What a little coward, avoiding the situation! How dare he avoid me! I had half a mind to stomp right out after him and grab him, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me and I turned to meet Alfred's pack.

"What did you do to Alfred?" Matthew asked in non-accusing manner. "He was drawing all of these pictures-"

"If that's what they even were. The guy cannot draw." Gilbert interrupted.

"-of you and Mr. Bonnefoy. And they weren't good ones, either." Matthew's voice was lowered. I glanced back at Francis, who appeared to not have noticed us chatting yet.

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "This morning I was talking with Francis –Mr. Bonnefoy- and he suddenly kissed me. I punched him, but Alfred had seen it anyhow." They all looked at each other with frowns. "I'm not happy about it, but why is he taking it out on me?"

"Usually he wouldn't do something like this…" Matthew murmured.

"Yeah, Alfred's not the type to avoid people." Gilbert agreed.

"We will go find out." Kiku said and he and his girlfriend left quickly to catch up with their pack leader.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything else?" Gilbert continued. By then, Francis had noticed us. We would have to be careful now.

I thought about it. "The only other thing I can think of is that tonight Francis is treating me to dinner."

"That's obviously it."

"How can that be it? I'm not going by myself. My brother will be with us."

"In Al's eyes that's a date even with your brother. He must be mad that you agreed to that." Matthew said. "I don't really agree with his methods, but I understand why he's acting this way."

"Well I don't!" I hissed, annoyed that they were taking his side.

"You'll have to talk this out between you two." He told me.

"As long as you can manage to pin him long enough, of course." Gilbert grinned and chuckled before grabbing Matthew's hand and the two of them left. I frowned after them and walked back to my desk where I spent the next hour and a half. I didn't feel the need to go to my office on that particular day and sat through Francis's last class. By the end of it I was more amazed that he actually _could_ teach a psychology class correctly. I didn't really learn anything I didn't already know, however.

"You're staying?" Francis asked me after the class had ended and he had finished packing up to go home.

"Yes. I'm still not done grading my papers." I didn't want to have to carry the stack home. I was feeling a little frustrated with how badly all the grades were for my regular English class. Was the word 'onomatopoeia' really that difficult to remember? They're just 'sound effects'! And how do they not know the difference between a 'synonym' and an 'antonym'? Were all Americans this dense or did I just receive the pick of the litter?

"I see. Make sure you lock up my portable when you're done. My keys are on my desk."

"Alright."

"And don't forget that I'll be by around seven." I grunted in agreement and the man chuckled before he left. I ran my hand into my hair before continuing with grading my papers. I spent half an hour there finishing up before I growled and gave up on the rest of the papers. I would give it a try another day. I packed up my papers and supplies before walking over to Francis's desk. As I was leaning forward to grab the keys I felt a presence press itself against my back and a mouth near my ear. I stiffened and prepared myself to attack. Who would come into a classroom like this? I ventured a guess.

"…Alfred?" I whispered.

"I'm so mad at you." It _was_ Alfred. I was relieved and relaxed. His body pressed closer behind me and I saw his arms land on the desk beside mine as he leaned on me. My heart rate picked up, unwillingly excited by this position.

"That kiss was an accident." I said. "You were there."

"It wasn't an accident. He did it knowingly." Alfred's tongue ran across the shell of my ear and I shivered as a rush of blood was sent lower. Shit, I was becoming aroused.

"But I didn't want it."

"At least you got him before I did." Alfred amended. His hands moved forward some. I was slowly becoming more and more pressed to Francis's desk. "But then you agreed to a date with him. That really pissed me off."

"It's not a date." I insisted, trying to push up to escape him. He would have none of it, though. He didn't budge. Had Alfred always been this strong? "My brother is going to be with us. He's just treating us to dinner."

"But you're still going out with him." Alfred grabbed me and suddenly flipped me over to face him and pinned me to the desk. I gasped and stared at him in shock. How had he been able to do that? His eyes were a darker blue than usual and there was a deep frown on his face that didn't fit there. It didn't suit him.

"Alfred-" I began but he pressed a furious kiss against my mouth that caused me to groan and cut me off.

"And he kissed you." He growled a little under his breath and pressed another kiss to my lips. "He's not allowed to touch you because you're my boyfriend. I won't let him touch you." This time he forced my mouth open and his tongue invaded. I groaned again and gripped his hair and the back of his jacket. I had no problem with rough kisses, especially when they were Alfred's. But even so I was astonished with the way Alfred was acting. I didn't realize that he would become so upset over me going out with someone else. It caused me to chuckle. He didn't seem to like that as he pulled away with a scowl. "Why are you laughing?" He demanded.

I couldn't help as another giggle broke my lips. "I had never realized that you were such a jealous person, Alfred." His face turned bright red at that and he stood up straight while looking away from me. He looked like he was trying to cover his red cheeks with his hand, but it was too late. I had already seen it. And he looked adorable. I only had enough room to sit up on the desk, but not get off.

"How can I not be jealous?" He finally insisted. "I'm a possessive person and I don't like it when others touch what's mine."

I glared at him, suddenly angry. "I am not your possession. I am a human being and your boyfriend, but I am willingly your boyfriend. That can end anytime I want it to. Don't you _dare_ say that I am your property!"

His eyes softened to a lighter blue and he removed his glasses to place them in his pocket. "I didn't mean it like that, Artie."

"Well it certainly sounded that way!"

He leaned forward and gave me a chaste kiss. "You can't blame me for being angry."

"Of course not. I would be mad in your place as well. But that give you no right to say that I'm your property." Even though I was still angry, I found myself already forgiving him.

"Sorry." He murmured and pressed our lips together. I wrapped my arms around his neck and opened my lips to allow him to enter. He took the invitation quickly and his tongue jumped to explore every part of my mouth. I hummed in agreement to his treatment and pulled him closer until our chests were pressed together and he was between my legs. I stayed sitting on the desk while he stood.

His hands found my chest and I felt a few of my buttons pop open. I pulled away. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked, breathless.

Alfred trailed a few kisses across my cheek and down my neck where he loosened my tie. "Giving myself room to taste." He said as he found a spot at the junction of my shoulder and neck and bit down lightly on it. I gasped as I felt heat rush through me, causing me to grab the front of his jacket to force him back to my lips. We waged another war between us of which I won this time. He tugged my shirt out of my pants and ran a hand up the inside of it. I shivered at his touch as he reached my nipple and pressed the pad of his thumb against it. Alfred took his chance and took over the kiss. I wanted to lie down on the desk, but Alfred's other hand joined his first with the opposite nipple and caused me to arch against him with a moan.

Alfred pulled away from the kiss. "You're aroused." He stated with a grin. I blinked hazy eyes open as he twisted my nipples a little with his fingers, sending small shocks to my groin.

"Obviously." I said back. I was very aroused. It comes from not having anybody touch me like this in a little over a year.

He kissed my lips again and his hands groped to unbuckle my belt. "I'll help you with that."

I snapped out of my haze. "Wha-what! B-but you can't!" I tried to stop him, but his hands had already managed to completely open up my pants. It must've been because he was used to removing clothes quickly. Still, I was shocked.

Alfred blinked at me as my hands stilled his. I could feel the warmth of his palms radiating directly above my erection. I was extremely tempted to let him go. "Why can't I?" He asked innocently.

"B-because that would make me your mate, right?" He couldn't have possibly decided that he wanted to be mates with me so soon! Such a decision needed a lot of time for one to think of!

"I wasn't going to mate with you, though."

"You're not?" I felt disappointment enter me.

"Nope. Lift your butt." I did as he said and he tugged my pants and underwear down to my ankles before I could even rethink my action. I let out a squawk and covered myself.

"What the devil do you think you're doing? I thought you said that we weren't going to mate!" I demanded.

"We're not. But don't you guys, you know, suck each other off on this planet?" He turned a little pink at having to say it. I turned red at the bluntness as well. So that's what he had meant.

"Is that…allowed?" I asked. I didn't want him making me into his mate accidentally. The thought of him wanting me to be his mate seemed impossible at the time.

"Duh. It's not mating and everybody has urges. What, did you think we waited around being sexually frustrated until we found somebody to mate with?" Alfred was amused and became even more so when I didn't answer. That was honestly what I had thought. I didn't think of the little details. He placed his hands (which were covering my manhood) on top of mine and kissed me gently while chuckling. "You're funny, Artie!" I would've complained about it, but he suddenly removed my hands and dropped to his knees between my legs and so the words in my mouth quickly dried up.

"W-wait!" I cried quickly as his hand wrapped around my erection and his mouth approached it. He paused, looking slightly irked. "We can't do this here! Not on Francis's desk!"

Now he really did look annoyed. "So you don't want to do this because you're on Francis's desk?" Truthfully it was because we were still in school but I was so aroused right now that I wasn't thinking completely straight.

"Let's move to mine?"

"No way." He said and licked the precum off of my tip. I gasped and my legs instinctively tightened some around him. He spread them again. "We'll do this right on top of Mr. Bonnefoy's desk so that whenever you look over here, all remember is me sucking you off." I was amazed at just how sadistic he was, but nonetheless I was thrilled. I felt my cock twitch in excitement. I had a bit of a kink for doing things in forbidden places. Alfred pressed his tongue flat against my erection and slid forward to take me into his mouth. I shivered and my hands formed fists around the edges of Francis's desk. He pulled back and repeated the process, pulling me in a little deeper.

"Oh god…" I muttered, hunching a little as Alfred picked up the pace. My one hand flew to his hair and gripped it, trying to thrust into his mouth. He stopped me by grabbing onto my hips. I whimpered and my head fell back as he sped up more before deep-throating me. "Alfred!" I gasped in pleasure and met his eyes with hazy green ones. He was smirking around my cock. I growled a little unable to help remembering my first dream of him. He would look dead sexy with wolf ears and a tail. Perhaps I could convince him to do so another time if I could…

He let me slide out of his mouth. "Pay attention to me, Arthur." I snapped out of my thoughts. His eyes were glazed now as his hand moved against the front of his pants. I watched transfixed as pleasured pants escaped his lips. I licked my own. I wanted to have him now more than ever before. Alfred unbuckled his own belt and slipped his hand into his pants as he grabbed my cock and kissed it with his own groan. His tongue trailed from tip to base and back up again. I moaned.

"Shit, Alfred. So good…!"

"Keep making noises for me, Artie. I'm already close." He took me into his mouth again and I shuddered. I was already close as well. I scooted forward on the desk for a better angle as my hand found his hair again. He suddenly cried out in pleasure and pulled back with red cheeks and wide eyes. I stared back probably looking similar.

"What was that?" I questioned. His free hand (the one not in his pants) came up to the top of his head.

"You touch it…"

"Touched what?" I didn't understand. He didn't say anything but pointed at a flyaway strand that stuck straight up on his head. Now that I thought back to it, I had never really paid attention to that lock of hair but it never stayed down. Even when we went swimming it seemed to stay up. Matthew also seemed to have a piece of hair similar to it, but it was one long strand of hair that did a loop and hung in his face.

I reached forward to touch it again, but he flinched back a little. I moved quickly and grabbed it. He moaned. "Nng, stop Artie!" His face was flushed and he huffed heavily. "You're going to make me come!" I liked that look. I liked it a lot. I would remember that little erogenous zone of his. I released the hair.

"I do believe we were in the middle of something." He nodded and trailed the flat of his tongue up the underside of my erection before engulfing me again. My hand jumped back to his head again with a growl. I felt more than heard his groan this time and I knew it was because that strand of hair was brushing against my arm. Every time he moved it would send sparks of pleasure to his crotch. I moaned as I reached the edge. "Alfred…!" I cried out ecstasy as I fell over that edge and poured myself into Alfred's mouth. I pulled him forward more and accidentally grabbed that stand. He cried out himself and moaned. My hand loosened in the glow of my orgasm and he pulled away from me.

I blinked at him in a daze as he wiped the semen still on his mouth away with his thumb and licked it off and saw that he hadn't managed to swallow all of my cum. Some of it had gotten on the floor. I looked around and pulled out some tissues from the box on the desk before hopping down. I kneeled with Alfred. "Here." I said. He took a few thankfully and wiped the rest off of his face. He looked sexy with my cum all over his face. I wiped the floor up. He moved to clean his hand off but I grabbed it.

"What?" He asked as I stopped him.

"Allow me." I said and brought his hand to my mouth before beginning to lick it clean. He watched me, enraptured. I made sure to gaze into his eyes as I took each of his fingers into my mouth separately and sucked them clean. He groaned and shoved me back against the desk in a passionate kiss.

"Fuck, Arthur. You're so sexy." He growled lustfully as he pulled away. I smirked at him. It was nice to be complemented in such a way.

"You're not so bad yourself at blowjobs. A few more times and you'll be perfect."

"I might have to practice that with you, then." He smiled and I saw that teasing predatory smile that I had imagined in my dreams that turned me on so much. It was even more potent in real life. "You still have that mate-scent about you, Artie." Alfred pressed his lips to the hickey he had made earlier and sucked it gently. "You don't happen to want to go again, do you?"

I pushed him away before getting off of the desk to pull up my pants and buckle my belt. "Not again, Alfred. Not here. We're still in school and the janitors might find us."

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot about them." He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" I questioned. That sigh hadn't sounded content.

"I was just thinking that if we were mates, I would mate the hell out of you right now not caring who'd find us or what." I blushed.

"D-don't be ridiculous." I murmured.

"But I don't want our first time to be in a classroom. It'll definitely be in a better environment." He seemed to be talking to himself now. At the time I didn't even hear the hint of his true feelings in that statement.

"No matter." I pulled away from him. "I have to go home now and check on Peter." It was nearing four-thirty and I had to inform Peter that he had to finish his homework before he went to dinner and also I wanted a shower and to watch my recorded _Doctor Who _episode.

Alfred frowned as he remembered that I was going out with Francis tonight. "You'll tell me if he does something to you again, right?"

"Love, if Francis does anything to me again the chances are that he'll be in the hospital and I'll be in jail." I kissed him. He laughed against my lips and pulled my hips closer for a more intimate kiss. When we went our separate ways for that evening (which was difficult, mind you. I was leaning towards having another go with Alfred but I managed to escape before I could change my mind) I made it home in time for my shower and my _Doctor Who_. I pictured the universe a bit more like his when it came to aliens now. Peter and I went to dinner with Francis where we managed to go without killing each other. He didn't try anything again. I hoped that he was firmly rejected. Alfred visited me in the middle of the night (how he keeps getting into my house, I don't know. I would have to ask eventually) to question me about the night.

The next day in third block I had to resist blushing on occasion. Alfred –that sneaky little bastard- had been right: every time I look at Francis's desk all I could imagine was Alfred between my legs with my cock in his mouth and how his devilish blue eyes had gazed at me with lust and that delicious predatory smile of his. I'm sure Alfred knew that this was what I was thinking of too because he would send a smirk my way whenever my eyes flicked towards Francis's desk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just wanted to point out that I don't hate France, but I LOVE making America jealous. / And making England jealous. It's fun messing with my characters. Especially if it ends up the way it did. Oh hon hon.**

**This was mostly a sexy-times chapter. Next chapter will have others and most likely talking! I'm thinking this story has maybe…three chapters left? That's an estimate.**

**Alfred's a sneaky little devil, isn't he? Mwahaha.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Omg, I heard this amazing quote (from where I don't know) about English people from an English guy: "We [English] have dominated the world but…we also like to be dominated." XDDDD I now understand finally what I think Arthur's view on sex is. He likes to dominate but in the end he bottoms. That's hot.**

* * *

><p>During this next week a series of events occurred that changed my life changed my life even more and dragged me further down the path of Alfred and his friends instead of a normal human life. I won't say that they're not good events–it really depended on the occasion- but sometimes I can't help but ponder certain questions. Was this day considered the 'beginning of the end'? What would I have done differently if I could? Would I even want to? No matter what I like to think that I don't regret anything.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a grand discovery for me when I had found out that I was allowed to actually touch Alfred in sexual ways as long as it didn't involve taking his virginity. It helped me a lot with my 'dream' problems and Alfred had seemed more than willing to cooperate. His packmates seemed unnerved around us sometimes, though. I didn't really understand why.<p>

"You don't understand?" Nicole asked as the six of us sat in my living room eating some treats Matthew had so kindly made for us and drinking tea or milk. "It's because you guys reek of each other."

I flushed. "What do you mean by that?"

"We can tell you guys have been doing naughty things together." Gilbert said bluntly and chuckled as I gaped. I turned to Alfred.

"Did you know about this?" I hissed at him furiously. How humiliating! The pack knew of our sexual endeavors together?

Alfred sent me his carefree grin, his arm over my shoulder. "Of course." I was about ready to shove him away from me and storm off (my eyes had started to water from the embarrassment), but he continued quickly, "But it can't be helped! Our noses are strong and there're no secrets around us! On top of that, I can tell whenever they do things with each other so they're just trying to get under your skin, Artie! You're just lucky that you can't smell it all of the time."

"Yes, having a human nose must be nice." Matthew agreed. "Sometimes I wish I didn't overhear things."

"Yes, and being able to almost taste someone else's mate-scent." Kiku added.

"Especially when we're in school." Nicole stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Human teenagers are so horny all of the time."

"I'm pretty sure the guys think about sex all of the time." Gilbert agreed.

"Like you're any different!" Nicole shot back with a laugh.

"At least I have a right to! I mean _look _at this awesome mate of mine! And it takes a lot for the awesome me to say something is awesome!" He motioned towards Matthew. The boy in question blushed.

"G-Gilbert…!"

"Hey, don't talk about my brother that way, dude!" Alfred said with a frown.

"Don't start getting on his case, Alfred." I interrupted what I knew would escalate to become a fight quickly. I didn't need two animals (whatever they would transform into and trust me they're never anything small or weak) rampaging through my house.

Matthew shot me a thankful look but Alfred went on. "After all, my boyfriend is hotter!"

Gilbert rose to the challenge. "He is not!"

"So you're saying that Arthur is hotter than you, Alfred? Because you and Mattie look similar." Nicole, always the instigator, added her two cents.

"We don't look alike at all." Both Matthew and Alfred said together. "Besides, of course I'm hotter than Artie! Nobody's hotter than me!" The older brother said.

"I beg to differ." Gilbert said loudly.

"Yes, I'd like to disagree as well." I said drily, annoyed that he thought he was better looking than I was. Admittedly I agreed (I mean, _god_ his arse looked amazing in and out of pants), but I didn't like him being so vain.

Alfred turned to me and removed his glasses. He leaned over me on his arms so that he gazed at me with half-lidded smoldering blue eyes. "Are you sure about that?" He asked in a low voice. It sent shivers of pleasure through my body and my breath caught.

"Mate-scent." Nicole alerted us.

"Mate-scent." The other three agreed and Alfred began to pull away with a chuckle but I caught the front of his shirt. There was no way in hell I was letting him get away with such an action unpunished –especially since he had embarrassed me.

"Oh no you bloody don't." I growled and yanked him back towards me, crushing my lips to his. He instantly responded, wrapping his arms around my waist and pushing back on the arm of my loveseat. My arms came up to wrap around his neck and I kept control of the kiss as I invaded the boy's mouth.

"Camera! Camera!" I heard Nicole whisper furiously in the background and heard Kiku respond with, "I have one." There was a pause. "So our leader is dominated by Arthur Kirkland…" They were wrong and I wondered if Alfred had heard them but I suspected he didn't since he continued with our activities instead of saying something. Truthfully I like to dominate, but in the end I prefer to be dominated. This was just one of those moments where I wanted to dominate.

Things were becoming quite heated to the point Gilbert started to bitch about mate-scents again when I heard a loud, "Jerk Arthur!" My eyes flew open and I shoved Alfred off of me quickly as I sat up. Peter stood in the doorway of the living room carrying his backpack after he had come home from his field trip. His eyes looked around at the pack and we all stared at him with wide eyes.

"Peter! What are you doing home so early?" I asked, nervous. Fuck, he had discovered me with Alfred! In one of the worst possible ways as well!

"What's going on?" Peter asked. After a moment's hesitation: "…Is he the reason you've been so creepy lately?"

"Creepy!" I shouted as Gilbert, Nicole, and Alfred laughed. "I haven't been acting creepy!"

"You've been smiling a lot and it's creepy!" He dropped his bag onto the floor (which bothered me) and approached the group of us. He turned to Alfred. "Aren't you a little young to be dating Arthur? Why would you want to date such an old guy?" Alfred laughed harder.

"I am not old!"

They ignored me. "He's pretty old, but I like him anyway!" Alfred told him with a grin and wrapped his arms around my shoulders in a hug. I tried to shove him away. Peter was suspicious. He already understood that I shouldn't be dating Alfred.

"Are they your students?" Peter asked me. I was caught. There was no point in lying.

"Yes, they are." I sighed in defeat. I could already imagine going to jail soon. My face would be shown publicly all over the tellie. I would be deported and I still wouldn't be able to get a job back in England. "This is-"

"The name's Alfred F. Jones!" Alfred jumped up and held out his hand to Peter. "Nice to meet you, dude!"

Peter stared at him before turning back to me. "You're dating this twit?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Alfred's pack laughed as Alfred whined.

"You can't date students, I thought." My brother asked. He appeared more disturbed by all of my students than that I was dating one of them. His eyes kept flicking back to Alfred.

I stood and approached him. "Peter, you can't tell anybody. I'll be thrown in jail."

"You think I don't know that? I thought you were against student-teacher relationships!" He demanded, stepping away from me. He was upset at me. I had always taught him to beware of pedophiles and such and now technically I was one. I felt ashamed of myself. I glanced at Alfred and looked away quickly.

Alfred stepped between me and Peter. "Hey little dude, you want to see something cool?" Everyone looked at him in question. Peter and I were both suspicious.

"Cool how?" Peter asked warily.

Alfred leaned forward and winked. "If I show you something cool and you like it, you can't mention to anybody that Artie and I are dating, okay?" I moved around him as well to watch the cool thing.

Peter folded his arms in a way that reminded me of myself. "Impress me." Alfred started taking off his shirt and pants causing both me and Peter to shriek, "What the devil do you think you're doing!" Alfred was going to transform in front of my brother! Peter added: "I don't want to see your bloody wanker! Pedophile!"

"I'm not going to show you that!" Alfred said, kicking his pants and shirt to the side and stood in his boxers. They had _Captain America_ on them. Bloody Americans. "What's your favorite animal?"

Peter looked about ready to run. "A unicorn." He stated.

"A unicorn, huh?" He thought about it. "I think I can manage that…it's a horse with a horn on its head…" He glanced at his friends. They shrugged.

"Worth a shot." Matthew said. Alfred nodded. I felt excitement bubble in me. Alfred would turn into a unicorn? I also had an affinity for unicorns and the thought of a live one seemed amazing.

"Okay, keep watching me Peter!" Alfred told him and clapped his hands together. I watched as Peter's eyes widened immensely and turned back to find Alfred was now the same white stallion that I had ridden before, but he had a horn similar to a narwhal on his forehead. It wasn't exactly a unicorn, but it was definitely convincing. I was wowed.

Peter stepped forward with a trembling body. He reached forward to touch Alfred's head, hesitated, and then pushed forward again to touch the horn. He tugged a little, to which Alfred snorted some, and then stroked the unicorn's head. "Bloody hell…" Peter whispered. I didn't berate him on his language this one time. Those words were appropriate. "Is this really that bloke Alfred?" He asked me.

"It is." I confirmed.

"Can you change back too?" He asked the unicorn. Alfred nodded and Peter had to duck so as to not get hit with the horn.

"Watch it, _dummkopf!" _Gilbert said. "You almost stabbed the kid!" Alfred appeared to pout.

"He can change back, but he'll be naked." Kiku told Peter. There were shreds of Alfred's boxers on the floor. The unicorn glared at the pieces. So that's why they took off their clothes. They didn't want to rip them.

"That's okay. I'll look away." Peter watched the first second of Alfred's transformation before the two of us looked away respectfully. After we heard the zip of his zipper, we turned back.

Alfred scooped up his torn clothes. "Now I'll have to get new ones…" He pouted.

"That was so cool!" Peter yelled and jumped up and down in excitement. "How can you transform? Are you a superhero? I want to learn!" I sighed and sat down.

"Peter, we'll explain it but are you going to keep your promise?" Nicole asked. "You can't tell on Arthur."

"I won't!" He promised and we explained to him the fact that Alfred and his friends were aliens that could transform and that Alfred and I had started dating a number of days back. Peter took it all rather well but was almost overwhelmed that everyone in the room (besides me and him) could change into animals. I think Peter believed that he had found his new playmates. He got along quite well with Alfred (which I was thankful of. That lessened the chance of him breaking his promise) and Gilbert as well. Gilbert seemed to like children a lot. Nicole was adored by Peter as well because of how childish she was in a sense and also because Peter loved talking with her about her experience in England.

Alfred grabbed me and pulled me aside to kiss me. "Your brother's cool, Artie."

"Yes, although he's annoying sometimes."

"Ah well, all kids are like that." We laughed together. I felt relieved to have one worry lifted from my shoulders for the time being.

* * *

><p>The next evening I was in the forest with Alfred's pack sitting in the clearing that they appeared to inhabit. There was a cave nearby that contained their school supplies and clothes as well as packaged food and alien containers like the 'thermos basket' (as I called it) with specific purposes I wasn't sure of. There was a stream that ran somewhere close enough that I could hear it. We all lay in a circle with our heads close together. We watched the stars and talked about various things. Most of them were questions about human culture that they were all fascinated with.<p>

I felt completely at ease. There was no awkwardness between us. I felt like I belonged. I didn't need to force myself to pretend to be something I'm not. If my quick temper sprang up, they all took it in stride (after all, Nicole was similar in that sense and they were used to Alfred and Gilbert being at each others' throats on occasion). I was able to tell them of the magical creatures I saw in the past in England that I was bullied about. They explained to me that it was probably their fault for those. The fairies and elves that I had seen were creatures that had come from their planet. Even the phoenix was one of their creatures.

"But those have been around on this planet for centuries. There have been stories here long before you arrived…or have you been here longer much longer than I previously thought?" I questioned.

"We've probably been here longer than you think, but we're not the first to arrive on this planet." Matthew explained.

"_Hai_, Earth has been visited many times by different aliens and our kind has been here at least three times." Kiku added.

"There's probably some still living on this planet. Or at least families." Gilbert said.

"So are all of the 'UFO sightings' real, then?" I asked.

"Some." Alfred answered and scooted closer to drape an arm around my waist and rest his head on my chest. The temperature was dropping and now we were all slowly starting to get closer to each other for warmth. Alfred's body was a great temperature for me to warm up. I suspected it was two or three degrees higher than my own temperature. They all had temperatures like that. However while I was in a coat and long pants, they were content to lie in their summer clothes and –in Gilbert's case- just boxers. "But most are faked. Most aliens don't, like, attack people or anything."

"Although, there _are_ the sick ones that like to experiment and shit." Nicole said. "But usually the Galaxy Police get them." So there were police even in the universe. I tried not to think about it too deeply. I felt that it would probably start causing my head to hurt. Nicole suddenly jumped to her feet, startling me. "There're people coming!" We all sat up.

"Which direction?" Alfred asked. Nicole pointed east.

Gilbert grinned widely and dashed in that direction. "Where's he going?" I demanded and looked at the pack, but they were all smiling as well. Whatever the things were, they were welcomed. They relaxed and sat back down. Alfred pulled me down into his lap. I tried to wiggle away, but he buried his face into my neck and refused to let me go. There was an atmosphere around the pack that was filled with excitement.

It was then that I heard the pounding of feet on the ground and Gilbert ran back into the clearing followed by a wolf, a buck, two dogs, and a horse. From the sky a hawk landed next to the buck and they all began to transform. Before they had even finished Alfred and his pack were up and talking hurriedly to this new pack. There were more of them. I never even considered the possibility that Alfred's pack were not the only ones around in the general vicinity. But why had they never mentioned them before? I couldn't help the stab of loneliness as I stood somewhat awkwardly back from the reunion of the Hetalians.

After a few minutes I had enough of being ignored (Alfred just left me there on the ground!) and cleared my throat. They paused and looked at me. "Who is that?" I saw one ask. It shocked me to see that the long-haired person was actually a man (there were no breasts). He had long brown hair tied in a low ponytail and brown eyes. He even sounded feminine. I questioned if the aliens could change their sex.

"Oh guys!" Alfred ran over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders to drag me forward. "This is my boyfriend, Arthur! Arthur, these are buds of ours that arrived with us when we came to this planet!"

"But he's human!" Another of the new pack said. He had an angry frown on his face and glared at me with green eyes. His hair was a maroon colour and a strange long piece of hair came out from the part in the hair and curled at the end. I wondered if it was an erogenous zone like Alfred's was. Did most Hetalians have something like that hair?

"Your standards have dropped Alfred, yeah?" Near the she-male stood a tall man with extremely pale-blonde hair. He radiated an aura of something similar to an arctic night that caused me to shudder and curl tighter into my jacket and against Alfred. He had cold purple eyes but a childish smile on his face.

"Shut up, Ivan. Nobody asked your opinion." Alfred responded coldly, startling me. He had a smile on his face, but it wasn't real at all. His eyes were hard.

I felt that I was being rejected already and was about ready to back out when two of the other men jumped forward and each grabbed one of my hands to shake heartily. "_Buona note, _Arthur!" The smaller man on my right said. He looked to be the twin of the angry boy from earlier but his hair was a lighter brown and his curl stuck out of the side of his bangs. His eyes seemed permanently closed but he had a large smile on his face. I could tell he would be a hyper one. "It's nice to meet you! My name's Feliciano Vargas! Ve~Do you happen to have any pasta?"

"Um…no." I said but my answer was overrun by the second hyper man's greeting.

"_Buenas noches a mi amigo de Alfred!_" He spoke in Spanish and I knew enough to understand him. He had curly brown hair and his skin was a healthy tan. His eyes were a bright green and his grin seemed to rival Feliciano's. "My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, but you can call me Toni! And this is my mate Lovino! Isn't he cute?" He grabbed the grouchy twin of Feliciano and snuggled his cheek against his. Lovino growled and tried to push him off.

"Get off of me, you dumb tomato bastard!" I didn't understand if Antonio was disillusioned to think Lovino was his mate or not but I was wary of him now.

I was then grabbed by Gilbert and brought to stand in front of a stern blonde haired man with blue eyes. He appeared stiff and as I watched he ran his hands into his hair to slick it back out of his eyes. I didn't know how he made his hair stay perfectly like that, but I wanted to learn it. I hate how unruly my hair is. "This is _mein_ little _bruder_, Ludwig! He's a hardass, but he's awesome because he's my little brother!"

Ludwig cleared his throat and held out his hand to which I shook. "It's nice to meet you, Arthur. I see you've had to deal with my brother." He spoke in a thick German accent.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"I am as well." Gilbert seemed to not understand the exchange. I was snatched back by Alfred and turned towards the she-male and Ivan. The she-male was hugging a very reluctant Kiku and an enthusiastic Nicole.

"And this is Ivan Braginsky," Alfred motioned off-handedly to the tall man, "and Wang Yao. Yao is Kiku's older brother."

"…Is he?" Kiku asked and I was startled to hear such a delayed response.

"You're horrible, Kiku!" Yao said and released the Japanese man and Nicole. He turned to me and bowed. "It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine." I said.

"I am surprised, Alfred." Ivan said, "I would think that you would go for someone stronger looking."

"I would've thought the same." Alfred shot back. I sensed the tension between them. Matthew tapped on my arm and pulled me back and away from the two.

"That's the guy Alfred dated before you." He whispered into my ear. I was shocked and looked between the three of them.

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

Matthew nodded. "But it was a fling. They broke up about three weeks later. They don't really like each other but-" Ivan suddenly grabbed Alfred's arm yanked him forward and into a kiss. I sucked in a breath through my teeth. Alfred pulled away quickly enough and slammed a fist into the taller man's head. Ivan responded with a punch of his own. They were sent flying back away from each other. "-Ivan loves to mess with Al." Matthew finished.

Alfred climbed to his feet and wiped off his mouth, growling. Yao ran over to Ivan. "Stop it, Ivan!" He scolded. Ivan pushed him a bit gently away and him and Alfred began to approach each other. I jumped and grabbed Alfred as Gilbert also grabbed him and Yao, Ludwig, and Antonio grabbed Ivan.

"That's enough." Ludwig commanded. I watched Ivan as he glanced at the German and a spark of something flashed into his eyes –it appeared to be defiance- before he relaxed in the grip. I was astonished. Ludwig must be the leader, but I didn't understand how. Alfred relaxed as the other man did.

"Your kisses are just as horrible as before." He told the Russian (or at least, Ivan seemed Russian).

"And your punches have not gotten any stronger." Ivan retorted. I glared at him, furious. I don't know when I had developed it, but I had a prideful feeling about Alfred that caused me to not take kindly to anybody insulting him. But I wasn't stupid. I knew that if I became involved in this fight that I would quickly be crushed. Alfred and Ivan had a power about them stronger than any of the other Hetalians here. Lovino and Feliciano cowered off to the side with Lovino covering his brother some. Feliciano had somehow gotten a white flag and was waving it about.

Nicole and Kiku got between the two packs. Kiku had an almost angry look when it came to Ivan. He didn't like the man. I sympathized. "Let's all just calm down everyone. We're all civilized here." Nicole said.

"Indeed. Ludwig you usually do not bring your pack here without reason." Kiku said. We all released Ivan and Alfred. So I had been right about Ludwig being the leader of this new pack.

Ludwig looked around him to check on everybody. Yao and Ivan backed some away from the group with Yao saying something furiously to Ivan. Ivan appeared unhappy about it. Antonio had run over and was cuddling Feliciano while Lovino yelled at him. "Yes, there is a reason. We've repaired the ship the best we can, but now we need to get the computers up and running." I frowned, not understanding.

"I understand." Kiku nodded with a smile. "Do you need me to leave with you?"

"Not right now." Ludwig said. "Tomorrow."

"So you're just going to take Kiku?" Nicole asked. Ludwig turned to her.

"You may come as well if you want."

Nicole looked away. "It's not like I was saying that I wanted to. I just wanted to know, is all. But I guess I'll go anyway."

"Your tsundere is showing, Nicole." Kiku said, amused.

She flushed. "Shut up!"

Feliciano ran over and jumped onto Ludwig's back. "Ve~Arthur! How did you and Alfred get together?"

"Get off of me, Feliciano." Ludwig said and shifted to get him off, but Feliciano clung tighter.

"I don't want to!" He kissed Ludwig's cheek and snuggled it. "Your muscles are all big and you're so nice and warm!" The German sighed and gave up.

Alfred laughed and pulled me into his arms. I tried to escape (I was quite tired of being pulled around) but he refused to let me go. "I won a bet against him, took him on the best date of his life, and now he can't stand to be away from me!" He answered Feliciano's earlier question.

"It's more like you're the one who can't stay away from me." I corrected.

"You're totally right!" Alfred grinned. I looked away from them as they chatted for a few moments and looked over to see Antonio and Lovino heavily making out. My eyes widened. Maybe Antonio hadn't been lying.

Lovino noticed me and flushed as he glared at me. "What the hell are you looking at?" He demanded.

"Nothing. I don't see anything."

"That's right!" He shouted. "So look away, you asshole!" I listened to him and sighed. Gilbert ran out of nowhere and attached himself to his brother as Feliciano laughed. Ludwig looked frustrated but managed to support both of them. I was exhausted.

"I'm done, Alfred. I'm going home." I said.

"What! Already?" Alfred whined.

"Yes. It was nice meeting your friends, but it is already nearing midnight and I have work in the morning."

"I'll take you back, then!" Alfred turned to Gilbert. "Hey Gil, I'll leave you in charge until I get back!"

"Sure thing!" Gilbert said, taking Feliciano onto his back instead. Ludwig didn't look happy about that.

Alfred and I turned to start walking back (we weren't that far into the forest; it was an easy walk) but Alfred paused to say to Matthew, "Make sure that Gilbert doesn't try to take over while I'm gone." Matthew smiled and nodded slightly before we left. Alfred's hand found mine and our fingers interlocked. When we couldn't see them any longer he said, "Ludwig and Feliciano became mates while we've been apart. I always knew that they would. And Antonio and Lovino finally became mates. I didn't expect Yao to actually become mates with Ivan, though."

"How do you know?" I questioned, shocked.

Alfred grinned. "I can smell it! Mate-scent is more potent when mating actually happens. The scents of the mates become mixed so that's how you know if a person is off-limit. That's why when you told us that you've mated before, we didn't understand because your scent is clean."

"I see." That was interesting. They didn't need rings and such to show that they were together. There was no way that they can cheat on each other. "Does it stay there?"

"No, it needs to be renewed about every two weeks –although nobody really waits that long- but your mate's scent never fades away." He thought about something. "Although I guess humans' mate-scents are weaker considering you have nobody else's scent on you…I guess it'll have to be renewed a lot more often…That'll be good to know. I don't need others constantly…" I didn't hear the rest as he muttered mostly to himself. I didn't question it. Alfred became distracted way too easily.

"Alfred, what did Ludwig mean by the ship?"

Alfred snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, that? Our spaceship, of course! It needs to be repaired. It hasn't been used in a long time, after all."

"Exactly how long have you been here?" I questioned. I never had asked the question before because I had been afraid (of what, I can't exactly name. I think it's because I had become unnerved after I had found out Alfred's true age) but now I had to know.

He had to think about it for a few moments. We walked in silence during that time. "Well, let's see…" He finally spoke, "I was about six when I stopped aging and around that time we landed here on Earth…" I stared at him. Why would he come to Earth when he was six bloody years old? "But in Earth years I would've been about nineteen…so I've been on Earth for…"

My mouth felt dry. "A little under forty years." I whispered.

"Yup!" He didn't notice my distress. We arrived at my house and I turned to say goodbye to him, but he just continued right on into my house, fiddling with before opening the backdoor effortlessly.

"Wha-How the hell did you do that?" I demanded.

Alfred showed me his finger, which had a thick claw on it for a nail. "I can pick a lock." He looked proud, but I was unamused and showed it quite clearly on my face. I pushed past him and began my trek upstairs. I heard him close and lock the door before running ahead to catch up with me.

"Why are you following me?" I demanded as I entered my bedroom with him still following behind me.

He sucked his tongue for a few moments and then said, "I wanted to sleep with you tonight!" I felt a rush of heat to my face.

"Why?"

"Because I haven't done so yet!" He hugged me and buried his face in my hair, causing my face to press against his neck. I breathed in his scent. It was a mix somewhere between the sun and the Earth. But the way he was holding me caused me to question how Alfred was feeling at that moment. He held me in almost a protective manner –as if shielding me from something with his body.

I ventured a guess. "Ivan's bothering you, right?" Alfred's body stiffened. It was all I needed to know.

"…He pisses me off." He said after a moment.

I lifted my head to look at him. I placed my hands on his cheeks and ran my thumbs across his eyebrows in what I hoped was a soothing manner (it always seemed to work for Peter). "It's alright, love. He's not worth becoming upset over –especially if he's not here."

"You're not mad that he kissed me?"

"I'm not happy about it, but you hit him hard enough to satisfy me." I pulled him down into a kiss. He grabbed my waist and we stepped backwards until the backs of my knees hit the edge of my bed and I fell backwards onto it. Alfred crawled over me and kissed me passionately, refusing to let me take over the kiss. I hummed, a little pleased at his assertiveness. His lips found my neck again and he trailed down and then up to my Adam's apple. I shivered and spread my legs. Alfred lowered himself down so that our bodies were aligned. I could feel our needs between us and I arched up to grind them together. Alfred growled lustfully and attached himself to my lips again as he ground down. I moaned.

"Artie…Arthur…" Alfred called breathlessly. "Arthur, take off your clothes." He pulled away to pull off his shirt. I sat up to do the same –completely ready for where this was going- but then my logical mind caught up to me. I stopped. Alfred was already on his boxers when he saw me pause and paused himself. "What's wrong?"

I felt too embarrassed at first to answer and then spoke up, "Are we going to mate?"

Alfred stared at me without expression for a long moment that had me shift uncomfortably. Finally he sat forward and kissed me. "Not here. Not right now." He murmured and stripped me of my shirt before my mind even caught up to the fact. I accepted the action and lifted my hips as he tugged off my pants. He wiggled himself between my legs and we didn't try to remove any more clothing as we moved against each other. I held him close, jumping back and forth between kissing him and trying to retrieve my breath back through panting. Alfred seemed to be in a similar situation.

My legs wrapped around his waist and tightened to pull him down, wanting more pressure. I wanted more friction. I whimpered as I felt my orgasm approaching. "Alfred…" I gasped.

"Artie-!" He didn't finish as his breath caught and he pressed closer to me. I continued to move, coaxing his orgasm along as I reached my own with a soft cry. We gazed at each other before our lips met again. My legs relaxed and he rolled off of me to lie next to me as we struggled to get our breaths back.

After a few minutes I got up and walked over to my dresser and pulled off my underwear and wiped myself off. I felt Alfred's gaze roaming my body and flushed as I grabbed two pairs of my underwear. I tossed one at his face. "Stop staring, you git!" I hurriedly tugged on my underwear before he could get the weapon off of his face.

He grinned and got up to switch the underwear as well. I busied myself with retrieving some pyjamas. "If only you had turned around, Artie. I might've had to rethink mating with you."

I ignored the fluttery feeling in my chest at the thought of becoming mates with Alfred (you have to think of it not as sex, but as becoming married) and stood up with my clothes. "Don't say such things."

Alfred's presence was suddenly against to my back and he pressed kisses along the junction of my shoulder. "Don't get dressed. Let's just sleep like this."

"It's too cold to sleep like this."

He appeared surprised. "You think it's cold?"

"Of course it is!" I turned in his arms to face him. He kissed me one and led us back over to the bed. I dropped the clothes.

"Well I'll keep you warm, okay?" We got under the covers and he pulled me into his arms. I felt a little embarrassed to be held in such a way –I wasn't one to cuddle- but Alfred seemed completely content and I assumed that he was a 'cuddler'.

"How are you not cold?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Alfred chuckled. "This weather is nothing. This is, like, a spring day to us, this weather." I stared. It was practically 50 degrees at the time. "It gets seriously cold at nights for us, especially in the winter. Mattie said that the deep winter nights in Canada are like a winter days on our planet."

"That's extremely cold." I said, amazed. "And you sleep outside during this?"

"Oh hell no. We have houses for those kinds of nights. We usually only sleep outside from summer to about mid-fall. I hate the fucking cold."

"I see." I sighed contently and closed my eyes, comfortably wrapped in Alfred's arms. We were quiet for a long time before suddenly a thought occurred to me. "Alfred?" I whispered. He didn't respond. I shifted a little to look at his face. He was fast asleep, snoring lightly and with a stupid happy look on his face. I rolled my eyes and gave up. But the thought still plagued me even as I fell asleep.

If they were fixing their spaceship then did that mean they were going to leave?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh goodie. More sexy times.  
>Yup, this story starting to wrap up. Chances are that there will be either one or two chapters left, I would think.<strong>

**Review, darlings!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so glad people like my OC Nicole. X3 I've tried very hard to make her fit in with the Hetalia characters but have her own distinct personality. I also have tried to make her presence known but also play as a background character and leave the main roles to Alfred and Arthur. Stories that have the random OC taking up too much attention when the story is supposed to revolve around a different pair of characters have always bothered me. Thanks for accepting her!  
><strong>

**And also, sorry about making this story seems short but I've noticed that my stories tend to be around 11 or so chapters. I don't have many ideas to work with in this story (that I've thought of) so I'll have one more chapter after this one. If it makes you feel any better, I already have four other plot bunnies hopping around up in my cranium. I'll toss the ideas out at you guys in the last chapter and you all decide which one you want, okay?**

**I'm realizing only about now that I'm probably one of the faster updaters on here, aren't I? I've never really thought about it, but I feel that I have to update at least once a week or else I'm taking too long to update. XD I wonder if I'll get more reviews if I update slower…**

**Expect sexiness~**

**ONWARD!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Stirring and waking up inside a casket of warmth the next day very nearly convinced me not to get up, despite the annoying alarm clock going off announcing that it was time to wake up. I stretched my legs downwards and buried my face into my pillow of warmth, hoping to block out the sound before I began to sit up. But something blocked me from doing so. I glanced at my torso and saw strong arms wrapped protectively around it refusing to release their hold. I tried to escape again, reaching for the alarm clock. Luckily it was right on the bedside table and could I turn it off. Unfortunately I had not removed myself of my little parasite.<p>

"Where're you goi'n?" Alfred slurred and pulled his arms tighter so I fell back into a position where he was spooning against me. He nuzzled the back of my head and sighed happily. I'm sure if he had a tail it would've been thumping away on my bed.

I ignored the heat that threatened to bloom on my cheeks and tried to pry his hands off. "It's a school day, Alfred. I must get ready for work." I removed one of the hands, but it instantly appeared again on another portion of my body and thus made my efforts pointless. I stopped struggling for now. My eyes were heavy. It was cold outside of my warm bed and Alfred was a beautiful heater and I was tempted to completely ignore school and just curl back up in his arms and sleep the day away. But I'm an adult and I had responsibilities.

With a swiftness I shouldn't have possessed so early in the morning, I broke free of his arms and instantly hated myself for doing such a thing as I stood freezing in just my boxers. This is why I always wore pyjamas to bed. Alfred whined and sat up to glare sleepily at me. "Come back to bed." He commanded with a pout and a stiff finger pointing down at the bed to show exactly where he wanted me.

I scoffed. "Go get dressed, Alfred. I need a shower." I opened my bedroom door and instantly my leech was back, his arms around my waist. I didn't like that he was being so clingy but he was so warm that I allowed it.

"I'll take one too!" He announced cheerfully.

"You may after me." I said and I broke his hold once again to cross the hallway to my bathroom.

"But that's wasting water. I'll take one with you!" Alfred grinned and kissed my cheek before entering the bathroom before me.

"No you most certainly will not!" I hissed softly. I didn't want to wake Peter. "I will take a shower by myself!"

Alfred whined. "Come on, Artie! It's not like I haven't seen anything before! I mean, I saw your ass last night and I've sucked you off before."

I bit back a screech and a blush. "Don't say things like that, you twit!"

Alfred frowned now, thinking. "Are you still ashamed to let me see you naked?" I didn't want to admit that that was partially it. It couldn't be helped. I was only human and I had not bathed with another since I was a little child. And back then it didn't matter if you shared a bath because you were only a child. But Alfred and I were (despite that Alfred didn't seem it) adults and the situation could easily get out of hand.

I looked away. "I just want to take a shower by myself, is all!"

Alfred took off his boxers and tossed them to the side. "We need to get you over your shame of being naked around others! That's going to be a hassle in the future!"

"How will that be a hassle?" I demanded. I hardly noticed him become naked. I was already completely inured to it.

"And anyway, I want to see how a shower works exactly." He examined the removable showerhead curiously.

I approached him. "You don't know how to shower?"

"I know _how_ to shower; it's just that we always bathed in the river. We've never used one of these things before." He turned and smiled at me. He was begging me to let him in his own way and I found it difficult to resist those eyes. It was embarrassing but he had a point –he had practically already seen me naked (why did it bother me so much to allow him to see me naked when I had been naked in front of others like Francis before?) and he just wanted to discover how to use a shower, although it wasn't difficult.

I sighed and he cheered quietly knowing that he had won. "You had better make sure to not make much noise, Alfred. And we're not spending all day in here." I warned him. I didn't want to wake Peter and I still needed to get dressed and eat before I went to work.

"Sure!" He waited eagerly. I knew exactly what he was waiting for and flushed in embarrassment. As I turned away to pull off my boxers I imagined that he was going to eagerly look at my whole body which caused me to blush even more. I would be like a specimen to him. Instead when the clothing was removed and I turned back to him, his eyes didn't stray from my face. "See? Not so bad, right?"

I felt a little surprised. Perhaps Alfred was more mature than I had previously thought? "I suppose."

"Great!" He stepped into the bathtub and I joined him. I turned on the faucet and water began erupting as I adjusted it to the preferred heat. Alfred leaned over me and I stiffened at the full skin-to-skin body contact. My breathing sped up and I tried to ignore the thrill I felt. "So the water comes out there…" I glanced at his face to see if he was actually trying anything perverted (his penis was right _there_ after all) but he actually _was _staring at the faucet in fascination. He really did want to learn how to use the shower.

"Step back; I want some space." I told him and turned on the showerhead. Alfred squeaked slightly at the jolt of cold water before it began to heat up. I chuckled and grabbed to the showerhead to spray him down. He was amazed and his grin was wide as he soaked his hair under the flow.

"It's like a crappy waterfall!" He said cheerfully over the noise and stepped closer to take the showerhead and spray me down. I made sure my hair was nice and wet before I grabbed the shampoo and poured some into my palm. I instructed Alfred to replace the showerhead and the two of us washed our hair before rinsing that out. "This shower's useful!" Alfred announced.

"That's why it was built, love." I stated, amused. He gazed at me silently before his hands slammed on either side of my head. I blinked in surprise. Alfred leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against mine before pushing more. I gasped and opened my mouth to allow our tongues began to flow against and around each other. I moaned softly, thrilled by the feeling of the cold tile against my back and the hot body pressing against me. I felt a little surprised that I wasn't bothered by our nudity any longer, but at the moment I didn't care.

I pulled away first. "Wait, stop." I pushed him away. "I said we can't take forever."

"We won't." Alfred smiled that sexy smile of his. I shivered and he pressed himself against me more. I could feel his arousal growing already.

"N-no!" I turned away from his hold and grabbed my washcloth and body wash. "I have work, Alfred."

Alfred pouted. "But I wanted to hear you moan." I gritted my teeth in embarrassment. Why did he have to be so blunt all of the time?

"I said no!" I firmly began washing my body. Alfred watched me and I could feel it. He whined softly.

"But Artie!" His arousal pressed into my hip as he turned me around into a hug. He kissed me once. "How can I resist when you look like this?" He asked seriously, gazing at me in a way that was not in the least innocent. I didn't know how I looked, but I watched the water from the showerhead run off of his hair and follow the shape of his face. My breathing felt uneven. I understood what he meant. This shower together was a bad idea. I knew that it would be, but I didn't listen to myself. And judging by the smile that was tempting to spread across Alfred's face as he no doubt saw my resolve fading he knew that it would lead to something like this. The devious little bastard.

* * *

><p>I ignored Alfred's content grin as we exited the bathroom to go to my bedroom. I wiped off my mouth while blushing. I couldn't believe that I actually gave Alfred a blowjob in the shower. I glared at him, annoyed. "You're never taking a shower with me again."<p>

The smile never faded as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder while chuckling. "Don't be that way. You seemed happy enough as I was stroking your-"

"Stop saying such things!" I hissed, elbowing his stomach. I finished wiping my hair to dry it and dressed in my clothes for the day. Alfred picked up the school uniform he had worn yesterday and sniffed it.

"Hm. Still smells clean." He started to dress as I stared at him, disgusted.

"One of these days I'm going to wash all of the pack's clothes." I stated. I couldn't have my students running around in dirty clothes –especially since they lived in the forest.

"Hey, we wash our clothes!" Alfred objected, buttoning up his pants.

"In what, the river?"

"Yeah!"

"I'll have to wash them with actual soap." I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs with Alfred following after. The two of us had cereal before going out into my backyard. Alfred turned to me and kissed me. I returned it just as strongly. "I'll see you at school."

"We'll be there." Alfred grinned before turning and running into the forest.

* * *

><p>During third block I was surprised to mark off both Kiku and Nicole as absent. The two were never absent. Or, I should say that they were never absent unless the whole pack was absent. Alfred, Matthew, and Gilbert were all here though chattering away like two of their packmates weren't gone. I wondered at first where the other couple of the pack could be before I remembered that Ludwig had asked them to help him with repairing the ship. A heavy weight fell upon my chest then at remembering the ship. I would have to bring up sooner or later to Alfred, but it felt difficult to even think about it.<p>

The lunch bell rang and I asked (i.e. demanded) that Francis watch my class if I didn't make it back in time because there was no way I was going to eat this American school slop again. Not after I discovered my whole meal had consisted of reheated food that could hardly even be considered food. So I got into my car and I drove to that nice restaurant that I had taken the pack to the first time we all went out together. I was pleasantly surprised to find that the pack, plus the other pack, were in that restaurant as well and were chatting quite merrily.

I approached carrying my soup. "What are all of you doing here?" I questioned.

Alfred smiled upon seeing me. "Artie! What's up, dude?"

I scowled. "I asked a question."

"We decided to eat here for lunch." Matthew informed me as his brother took a large bite out of his bread.

I glanced around. "Hello." I greeted the other pack.

They said their greetings. "What are you doing here, Arthur? Brother informed us that you were a teacher at their school." Ludwig said. Alfred ushered his brother and Gilbert over and patted the seat beside him. I cautiously sat down.

"I decided to eat out for lunch instead of having the school food."

"I can understand why." Nicole scowled. "The cafeteria food is utterly dreadful. I was surprised I didn't die of some disease when I first tried it." We chuckled.

"Hey, it's not _that_ bad!" Alfred objected. "I mean, it's better than Artie's food!" I punched him on the shoulder.

"Belt up! My cooking is just fine, thank you!"

"You're not welcome." Alfred laughed as I hit him again.

"Anyway, I thought you guys were leaving to the ship." Gilbert continued where their previous conversation had left off before I had arrived. I stopped attacking Alfred to listen.

"We will." Yao said, blowing on a spoonful of soup. "But we wanted to look around this town first."

"Yes, and Nicole was nice enough to show us this place!" Feliciano agreed merrily from his spot by Ludwig. His brother on the other side was glaring (when was he not?) at the blonde alien while Antonio had his arm around Lovino's shoulders. Lovino scowled when Feliciano crawled under Ludwig's arm and cuddled against him. I was amused by the tension there but decided that if I wanted to live I wouldn't become involved.

For a few minutes we talked about idle things like how the other pack lived in another town miles from here. I learnt that it was because there were shadows living in that town and so it was their duty to clean it. "Where exactly did these 'shadows' come from?" I asked.

"Alfred didn't tell you?" Gilbert asked, surprised. I shook my head.

"They, along with a number of other creatures from our planet system, crashed to the planet when we did." Ivan stated. He dipped his bread into his soup.

"You…crashed?" I was shocked and I looked at Alfred. He nodded at me.

"It's all because of _this_ moron's driving!" Lovino growled, pointing at Alfred.

Alfred swallowed his food. "No it's not! The ship was malfunctioning! It wasn't because of my driving!"

"Alfred is the pilot of our ship." Kiku explained before I could ask. I was startled. I hadn't expected Alfred to be able to fly a spacecraft.

"But if you crashed, how did you survive? And with the creatures as well." I asked. "Shouldn't you have died upon entering the Earth's atmosphere?"

"That's not it." Alfred said and went on to explain because he was the captain, "We have escape vessels and stuff that we all used. And the container that had the creatures in it is super strong –about as strong as diamond, I think- so it survived the crash. You know the whole Roswell incident?"

I swallowed. "That was your ship?"

"Not my ship. The ship broke into many pieces. It was my escape pod, though." He laughed like it was nothing. Once again my mind was completely blown by these aliens. "It took me forever to find everybody else again."

"No shit. Most of us were across the planet, after all." Gilbert said.

"Across the planet?" I asked.

"Our escape pods all went in different directions because we didn't have enough time to plan a specific destination." Antonio spoke up and leaned forward on the table.

"Didn't you ever wonder why we all have different accents?" Matthew asked me. I nodded.

"Of course I did…I just never assumed…"

"Mattie was the first one I found." Alfred stated.

"That was because I landed in Ontario." His brother rolled his eyes.

"I landed in England." Nicole said, almost proudly.

"I landed in Japan." Kiku said.

"My brother and I landed in Italy!" Feliciano said. "But I landed in the north of the country and he landed in the south! Isn't that right, Lovino?" He hugged his brother.

Lovino shoved him off. "Don't touch me!" Feliciano pouted a little.

"I landed in Spain!" Antonio said, hugging Lovino in place of Feliciano.

"Brother and I landed in Germany." Ludwig said.

"Not-uh!" Gilbert broke in. "I landed in the almighty Prussia!" I noticed Ludwig exasperated look and sympathized for him. It must be tough having a brother like him.

"I landed in Russia." Ivan said.

"And I China." Yao finished.

"Amazing. How long did it take to find each other?" I asked.

"We didn't know what to do at first." Nicole told me. "We all kind of hung out in our countries for a number of years –mine was about fifteen or so- and we didn't really get to see each other at all because it was the aftermath of World War Two."

"What's up with all of the fighting? The counties looked horrible!" Lovino said.

"Indeed. Japan was quite blown up by the Americans." Kiku agreed softly. I felt that there was a sense of national pride among them for each of their countries. It was reasonable, I suppose. They lived in their countries for a long time.

"So after a while we all found each other and we came over to America because they didn't really question any immigrants too much. And we found Alfred and Matthew after a while." Gilbert finished.

"But our pack was too large." Ludwig said. "So we split up."

"That's how we formed these two packs and chose the two towns to clean up." Ivan said. "We couldn't let the shadows run amuck when the weak humans had no cure to their poison."

"Are they a large problem on your planets?" I asked.

"Not really. They're, like, pests." Nicole flipped her hand with a sigh. "Like how most humans hate rats, we hate shadows. They're a nuisance."

"I see." I didn't know how I should feel about these shadows just being considered 'pests'. I was almost killed by one, after all. But apparently that's what they were. Hopefully the shadows would be completely destroyed soon. And considering that they didn't seem to find the other creatures to be a threat so they just left them. "But why did you have such creatures on your ship?"

"We were scouting another planet to inhabit but we went off course and ended up near Earth." Gilbert glared slightly at Alfred. Alfred ignored it. I understood then that Alfred seemed to be the cause of them ending up on Earth. It was a bit frustrating dating someone that could screw up so badly but at the same time I couldn't be more thankful. Alfred smiled at me and I knew I was more thankful than annoyed.

We continued our chat until I realized that I was going to be late going back to class. I informed Alfred and the others but they waved me off. "We'll catch up." They said. I felt unsure of if they would actually make it back to class and told them that if they were late that I was going to give them detention. I made it back to my class before the bell rang but Alfred and his friends didn't. Alfred, Matthew, and Gilbert all arrived about five minutes after and I gave them their detentions.

* * *

><p>That evening was cool and a little breezy. The sky was bright with the stars you could see through the bright lights of the town and it was a new moon out. Alfred showed up at my backdoor and came in without even knocking, startling both Peter and I as we sat watching a <em>Doctor Who<em> rerun on the tellie.

"Yo!" He called happily.

"Alfred!" Peter cheered and hopped up to run over to him. I paused the show with a sigh, frustrated that the alien had once again broken into my house. "Have you come to finally hang out with me today?"

Alfred laughed and I frowned. "I'm in the middle of _Doctor Who_." I grumbled. Nobody –_nobody-_ interrupted me and the sexy piece of man named David Tennant.

Alfred glanced at me and must have noticed my unwillingness to do anything but finish my show and said, "Sure Pete. Let's hang out for a while."

"It's 'Peter'." Peter corrected but was smiling.

"Jeez, what's with you English folk and not having nicknames?" Alfred muttered as he was dragged upstairs probably to play video games. I was able to finish watching my episode as well as the second one I had recorded before I decided to go find out why Alfred was actually here. I walked upstairs and entered Peter's room to find the two boys yelling at each other over a game of _Mario Kart_.

"AH! You and that stupid blue shell!" Peter yelled. "That's cheating!"

"It's totally not!" Alfred denied, laughing. "It's a part of the game! Hey!" He gaped as Peter managed to throw him off of the side of Rainbow Road. "What the hell!" Peter laughed triumphantly as he barely won first place and Alfred tossed his controller down in anger.

"Watch your language, Alfred." I told him. They turned to me.

"That's cheating, right Artie?" He asked, pouting and demanding that I agree with him.

"No, it's not." He hunched over with his arms crossed, moping as Peter laughed at his expense. "Is there a reason why you're here?"

He looked away from me before he stood. "I wanted to go out with you for a while." He said.

"Oh, is that it?"

"Yeah. You wanna hang?"

"Hey, what about me!" Peter jumped in.

Alfred ruffled his hair. "Sorry, dude. I'll come over after school tomorrow and the two of us will hang, okay? Tonight I wanna go out with Artie."

Peter frowned. "Why would you want to go out with this jerk anyway?" He grumbled but conceded as he turned back to his game and put in a new game to play.

Alfred turned to me expectantly. "Peter, I'll be back later. Make sure the house is locked before you go to sleep." I instructed.

"I know."

"Let me grab my coat." I told Alfred as we walked downstairs. I walked over to the coat hanger and put it on. Together we left through the back door and entered the forest. Alfred took off his clothes after we were in far enough not to be seen and stuffed them into a bag before transforming into a horse. I assumed that we were going a distance and so I placed the bag onto my back and climbed onto him. As soon as I ducked my head he took off running. We arrived in the field of our first date and I was flooded again with the memory of that time. It caused my heart to swell. Just the thought of this place made me feel breathless.

Alfred changed back to normal after I hopped off of him and I handed him the backpack. He took it and placed it on the ground before entering further into the field. "Aren't you going to put your clothes back on?" I asked feeling embarrassed for him when really I shouldn't any longer. Alfred and his friends don't have the same type of shame as we humans do.

"Nope." Alfred said and turned around to face me with a smile. I huddled a little in on myself, chilled and trying to ignore the heat that threatened to flow through my body at the sight of Alfred's naked form. "For that matter," he pulled me further into the field and pressed a kiss against my lips, "why don't you undress?"

"No!" I flushed at the thought. I had never been naked outside before (unless you counted the time I went skinny-dipping one night with my friends when I had gotten completely smashed) and I didn't plan on being so now. I was sober, after all!

Alfred pouted. "Why not? What's so wrong with being naked?" He demanded and pressed his lips to my neck. He followed it downward and unzipped my coat some to pull it and my shirt sleeve down to expose my shoulder. I shivered at both the cold and the touch as his tongue worked magic against the base of my throat and I knew he was forming more than one hickey along my collar bone.

I tried to resist becoming aroused. I pressed hands against his chest to push him away but my arms didn't have the strength to follow through. "B-because! I told you that I don't like being –oh god!" In a swift motion his hands had slipped underneath my shirt to pinch both of my nipples. My knees were becoming weak against his ministrations.

"Come on, Artie." His tone held a breathy quality. "Nobody is around. It's just the two of us." He pulled away from me and I felt cold at his lack of touch. "Just imagine that there's nobody on this planet except us and the animals of the wild. There's no need to feel shame around me." I was reluctant. Who would willingly become undressed in such a setting with their boyfriend like this?…Well, someone with enough _pride_. I looked away from him. He grew frustrated. "So you can become naked for all of the other people you've mated with, but not for me?" He demanded.

I was startled that he brought up my past relationships. "The reason why I became naked around them was merely because the situation in which we had sex called for it."

"So what do I have to do, get you in the mood? Because you're already aroused!" I blushed at the truth. I wasn't _very_ aroused, but I had been getting there.

"No! It's just…" I trailed off. I didn't really have an explanation. I was just too embarrassed to just undress in front of another without purpose. For just the sake of being naked. I just wasn't that type of man. We didn't speak for a few tense moments. I watched him and he watched me. Finally Alfred made a move and approached me. We kissed gently without any real push behind it. His hands found the bottom of my shirt and began to lift it. I allowed him to do so. It was easier for me to allow someone to remove my clothing than for me to do so. It gave purpose. And it allowed me absorb the moment. I slid my jacket off of my shoulders right before Alfred lifted the shirt above my head and the two were dropped to the ground. I shuddered as the cold pricked unpleasantly at my skin and instinctively I moved closer to Alfred's heat. His hands found my pants next but I slapped them away.

"I can do it." I murmured and looked away. He waited for me without saying anything. I first took off my shoes and socks before I undid the belt of my trousers and the button and zipper. I kept my eyes on his face as I slid my thumbs under the waistbands of my pants and underwear and removed them hesitantly before I stood up straight. I was amazed and confused to see that Alfred's eyes didn't once stray from my face. I didn't understand it. When your lover undresses in front of you, wouldn't you want to examine their body? With a start I understood exactly why Alfred's eyes didn't stray. It was because he was so accustomed to being around others who were naked that it was only natural to look at their faces and not their bodies. It was like when someone is standing with another you don't check out their bodies but instead look at their face.

Alfred grinned. "Not so bad, right?" He asked.

"It's a bit nippy to be undressed, though." I crossed my arms and shivered. Whatever erection I had from Alfred's little session earlier was thoroughly extinguished in the wake of the cold. Alfred walked over to his backpack and dug through it for a moment before whipping out a blanket and walking back over to me. Instead of wrapping it around me as I expected (and had wanted) he laid it on the ground. I glanced from it to him, annoyed. Did he not understand what I had meant when I said, "It was nippy"? Alfred grabbed me and lowered me onto the blanket before hovering over me. I tried to push him off. "What do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

"You said you're cold. I'm warming you up!" He grinned and kissed my lips. I grudgingly did feel warmer. He was like a radiator. When he pulled away he developed a concentrated look and for the first time his eyes flowed slowly from my face down to my body. His hand was gently placed on my neck first and then trailed slowly between my pectorals and over my ribs. I shivered not from cold this time but from his touch. My heart rate picked up and my hands unconsciously clenched the blanket between my fists.

"What are you doing?" I demanded a second time and cursed the slight breathy tone in my voice.

"Exploring." He murmured absently. His hand stopped as his finger dipped into my navel. He blinked and then looked at me in surprise. "What's this?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"What is this?" He repeated, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side, giving him a naïve look about him. "This hole in your stomach."

"It's not a hole. It's my navel. You might know it as a 'bellybutton'." Did he really not know what a navel was?

"That's weird…What's it for?"

"For? Well, nothing. Not anymore. It's used to help us breathe while in our mother's womb."

"Really? Wow! That's so cool! Nicole'll want to hear about that!" Alfred grinned, ecstatic of the discovery of my navel. I sat up on my elbows.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Well, we don't have one!" I blinked in shock. He sat up on his knees and I allowed myself for once to let my eyes go to his abdomen. To my astonishment there really _wasn't_ a navel there. I pressed my hand to where the navel should have been and ran my fingers over the area. It was completely flat in exception to the muscle he had there. I must've not noticed because I had been so concentrated on not looking below his face. "I guess I never really paid attention to your stomach before." Alfred stated, his finger pressing in my navel a bit. I squirmed, a little uncomfortable at the feeling. "It doesn't really have a function?"

"Outside of the womb, no."

"Wow." His hand wrapped around my lower back and lifted it so that he could press his mouth to my navel before releasing me. "So cool." His hand continued its exploration and I fell back against the blanket and closed my eyes, absorbing the feeling. I raised my hips ever so slightly as I felt his hand brush coarse hair and waited expectantly for his touch on my growing erection. Instead he went right past it and my balls, causing me to whimper to instead dip between my legs. I gasped and closed my legs instinctively. He looked at me. His eyes were glazed now with what was obvious lust. "What's wrong? You don't like this?" His finger pressed a little against my entrance.

"I didn't expect you to be so bold." I told him before taking a shuddery breath. "Besides, aren't you going a little bit far? You make me feel like you want to have sex."

Alfred didn't say anything before he pressed closer to me and kissed me. My lips opened and our tongues met in a fiery dance. His hand ran up and over my vital regions, causing me to gasp and my hands to come up and grip the back of his head. His arm supported his weight over me but after a moment he had to switch arms. I bucked against his touch and my head tipped back to allow his lips to attach to my neck. If I wasn't aroused before, I most certainly was now. He removed his hand to help support him and his face hovered close to mine. I was huffing and my eyes were half-lidded. He wasn't much better.

"Artie, you said that you loved me right?" I was startled that he not only remembered, but had actually heard my confession that had occurred in that same field we were in. I was sure that I had imagined his response to my love confession.

"I…" I was unsure if I actually loved him. I had been caught up in the moment that night and that confession had come without any forethought. My heart had been so stuffed full of the magic that had intoxicated me that night that I hadn't been thinking completely straight. I saw something fading in Alfred's eyes and I realized that it was his hope. My heart constricted painfully. Did I really love Alfred? Yes, I did care for him and all I could think about was how I wanted to be with him again whenever he left and when he smiled my spirits always lifted. I swallowed thickly. "You actually heard me that night?"

"Duh. I said it back, didn't I? You meant it, right?"

"Alfred…"

"Didn't you?" He gave me a sad look, afraid of a negative response. I couldn't bear to say no, especially since I couldn't say it sincerely.

"I did." His eyes immediately lit up again before he kissed me.

"I love you too." He smiled. "That's why I…" He trailed off. I watched him, curious. Alfred wasn't one to lose his words. "That's why, Arthur, I want to mate with you." His cheeks were a light pink which caused me to wonder whether it was from the cold, from our activities, or from his confession. But I couldn't thoroughly think it through as my mind froze.

"You…want to mate?" Alfred nodded. My heartbeat became faster at the mere thought. How long had I been with Alfred? A month? Two months? I couldn't recall. "G-give me a moment to think." I asked of him.

"Okay." He said and waited unmoving from his position over me. I glanced past him to look at the sky. The thin outline of the new moon could be seen. The field wasn't lit up as it was that night and it was very dark because of the lack of light. I was sure Alfred could see my face even better than I could see his.

"Do you have anything to light? It's quite dark. I can't see anything." I said to distract him temporarily. His facial expression didn't give away anything as he moved to his bag again. He brought out a tiny disk no wider than my finger and held it before him between us. I jumped as a flame suddenly lit, large and a bright blue color. I blinked rapidly in the sudden light, amazed. "Doesn't that hurt?" I asked. It was a fire, after all.

"Not at all. It looks like fire, but there's no heat or anything. It's just a light. Watch this." Suddenly the blue flame changed to a deep red, and then pink, and then back to blue. I was stunned. "It changes to whatever color you want. It's what we use for lighting on our planet." He took my palm and placed the flame in it. He was right; there was not burning. I only felt the tiny disk in my hand and that was it. I thought about the flame being green and it became so. I pictured a bright purple and the flame changed again.

"Amazing. It's beautiful." I made it a white so that I could see the colors around us. It looked as if I was holding the moon's light within my palms. Alfred's hands gripped my wrists, causing me to look at him.

"Arthur." He said. "Answer me, please." His eyes implored me. I was stricken with the thought. If I said yes it would be like accepting a marriage proposal. I would not be allowed to be with anybody but Alfred because of it. I would be giving my life to him, in a sense. But Alfred may be leaving-

My thought process stopped at that. "Alfred, wait. I've been meaning to ask this but if you are repairing your ship, then doesn't that mean you will be leaving?"

"Eventually, yeah. I want to see my parents and stuff. It's my home planet, after all."

"What would be the point of becoming mates with me if you're just going to leave?" It hurt somewhere inside to admit something like that aloud. Alfred was suddenly onto my train of thoughts.

"Artie, we've been working on that ship for, what, forty years? I doubt it's going to be repaired anytime soon." I didn't respond. "And even if it was repaired, I'd just take you with us to our planet!" My heart jumped at the thought.

"I can't just leave, Alfred. I have a life here. I have my little brother to care for."

Alfred rolled the thought around. "Well it'll probably take the ship a while to be repaired. Maybe by that time you'll have everything settled and Peter will've moved out! Will you come with us then?"

I hesitated only slightly before saying, "Yes, I would." He took the flame from my hands and placed it in the grass above us (I was slightly alarmed before I saw that the grass wasn't being set aflame) before pushing forward and kissing me.

"So you will become my mate?" He asked expectantly. He pressed fully against me and his hand found my hip as our pelvises aligned. My previously fading erection began to come back to life as he shifted against me to get into a better position that was comfortable for the both of us. I felt it slightly unfair for him to do such a thing when I had to make such an important decision. He ground against me again and I growled softly in pleasure before grabbing his head and forcing him into another, deeper kiss. I couldn't think anymore. I didn't _want _to think anymore.

When we pulled away I murmured, "Yes." Alfred returned with a force, his strength and excitement returned to him tenfold. I responded in kind to each kiss, each touch as our hands roamed and charted previously uncharted territory of each other's bodies. We gasped and marked each other and whispered each other's names. The only things I could hear were our voices. But Alfred decided that the foreplay had lasted long enough as he grabbed my thighs and lifted and spread them to angle himself at my entrance.

"Wait!" I cried before he could plunge in like I knew he was about to do. He paused. "You can't just go right in like that!"

"W-why not?" He was startled by my sudden outburst. I was about to tell him off (honestly, did he not know how much that would hurt me?) before I realized that he really _didn't_ know that it would hurt me. I had forgotten that he was a virgin. He had never done something like this before. I would have to teach him the proper way.

I sat up. "If you do that, you'll hurt me." He appeared alarmed at the thought. "Give me your hand." He did as he was told and I took his first three fingers into my mouth. He watched me, enraptured as I thickly coated his fingers. He whined ever so slightly. Sometimes he acted more like a dog, I thought. I removed them from my mouth and lay back down. "Put one in at a time." I told him, expecting it. He swallowed and nodded before sliding one finger in. I sighed. It wasn't too bad. After a moment I told him to insert another. I fisted the blankets. He caught on quickly what exactly he was doing and began to stretch me. I shuddered at the feeling and gasped, "There's a spot in there…find it."

"Fuck, Artie, you're so hot." Alfred whimpered and pressed a needy kiss to my neck as his fingers probed. He inserted the third finger and I bit back my own whimper and tried to relax my muscles. Finally I felt him press against that sweet spot and I arched.

"Right there-!" I yelped, my eyes flying open although I don't remember closing them.

"I can't wait anymore, Artie." Alfred said and removed his fingers. He lay against me and my thighs wrapped around his hips. "Last chance." Alfred warned though his eyes told me that he probably wouldn't let me go anyway. But I hadn't had sex in so long that my body was craving it now. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. Seeing that I wasn't going back on my decision and wet his cock with both his precum and mine before setting himself at my entrance. He took a shuddery breath and grinned before kissing me again. "I love you, Artie. I'm really happy right now."

I ran my hand into his hair and smiled. "I know you are, love. I am as well." He lifted my hips more for a better angle and began to push inside. I grit my teeth and hissed ever so slightly, my grip on his hair tightening. He kissed my neck but didn't stop until he was fully sheathed inside. I let out my breath that I had been holding and soaked up the feeling. It may have been my imagination, but I think he may have been a bit bigger than Francis had been.

"You're so tight…so good." Alfred murmured against my neck. He took a deep breath. "Your mate-scent is strong…I think I'm drowning." He chuckled. I didn't really understand because I couldn't smell the mate-scent, but I assumed that it was a good thing. I squeezed my inner muscles and he gasped.

"You can move." I told him, shifting my hips to encourage him. He lifted his head to meet my eyes and nodded with a grin. He pulled out slowly at first and then pushed back in all the while watching himself as he did so. I covered my eyes with my arm and focused instead on his motions as he tested the feeling for himself. I stayed patient despite that I wanted nothing more than him pounding hard and fast into me. But my body wouldn't be able to manage it quite yet and I knew that Alfred wanted to savour this moment. After a minute of him testing and shifting and keeping the same pace I couldn't stand it anymore. "Faster, Alfred." I commanded.

"Can I?" He asked, leaning forward and shifting my thighs higher on his hips. I gave the confirmation and he listened to me as his thrusts picked up pace. I told him to go harder as well and he did so. His mouth found mine and we kissed passionately as we found a tempo we both enjoyed.

"Al-Alfred!" I cried as he hit that spot in me again. Our hands found each other and he aimed for that spot repeatedly. I couldn't help screaming his name into the night –we were all alone, after all. Alfred was surprisingly quiet for as loud as he usually was, but the times he did speak he was calling my name in response to his own.

"Ah, oh god, I'm so close…Arthur…" He gasped and kissed me again. I released his hands to find purchase on his back to hang on desperately. I was reaching my peak and I needed an anchor.

"Just…a little…!" The coil in my stomach burst and rushed out as I cried out Alfred's name. I felt his arms go under my body and grip my shoulders from behind as he buried his face into my neck and screamed my own name in his orgasm. We rode out the high together before slowly coming down. He pulled away from me and after a few more moments he pulled out to flop onto his back next to me as we recovered. I wiped my sweaty bangs back out of my face and turned to look at him.

Alfred was facing me and he grinned, looking tired but at the same time rejuvenated. He sat up and startled me. He must have much more stamina than I do. I was becoming old. "That was great!" He said and wrapped an arm around me to bring our bodies together. I expected to be kissed but instead he sniffed me. He chuckled merrily. "You smell like me!"

I made a slight face. "I don't think I want to smell like the outdoors." I firmly ignored the fact that Alfred and I had just mated outdoors.

"No! Not like that! I mean, our scents are mixed!" He nuzzled his face into my hair. "Although, yours is pretty weak…we'll probably have to keep redoing it every now and again so that people understand that I'm taken."

"I'm sure they'll understand." I stated blandly.

"But still. Your scent won't stay for very long at all." He seemed to be frowning. "Oh well. That just means more mating for me!" I sighed and sat up, ignoring the jolt of pain that came with it.

"Certainly not tonight, though. I'm spent. I'm ready to go home." I didn't think that I could manage to ride Alfred like this, though (I pushed the image that came with that thought away). My backside was already hurting. Alfred pulled the blanket out from underneath us and covered our forms.

"Let's sleep out here tonight. I don't think I can let you go right now." To prove his point his arms wrapped around my waist and buried his face against my neck so that my chin rested on his head. His arm came up and grabbed the flame and shut it off before making himself comfortable. I was too weary to argue with him and so I grabbed my clothes to use as a pillow and rested my one arm on his chest. "Good night, Artie."

"Good night." I whispered, completely at ease. I fell asleep quickly soon after I heard Alfred's soft snores and didn't regret my decision. Alfred and I were mates now and I was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this took a while to get out. I've actually had, like, 1/3 of it done a while ago, but I haven't been in a writing mood. But you guys got not only a sex scene but a long chapter. I expect reviews. XD**

**Jeez, I feel kind of sickish. I hope they're just sinus problems…I can hardly think. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Woo! Last chapter of this story! Or is it? We'll see about that…But anyway I can't believe I'm updating so soon and so early considering I'm not feeling 100% but the story's almost over and I feel the need to finish it before my 'Oh, I'm almost done I have plenty of time to work on it but I know I'll never finish it' procrastination side kicks in. You lucky lucky minions, you. ;)**

* * *

><p>I was awoken the next morning to the sun softly shining through the trees and the loud twittering of birds. I blinked my eyes open and shifted to discover myself alone. I sat up, wrapping the blanket around me to block out the cold, and looked around. I felt irritated to wake up alone. I had just had sex, damn it, and I wanted my mate to be with me. With a start I realized that I was referring to Alfred as my mate. It was a weird sensation. But nonetheless I was annoyed.<p>

"Alfred!" I called. I watched a squirrel dash away at the sound of my voice and saw a butterfly land on a flower near my side. But still no Alfred. My mood was quickly becoming worse and I climbed to my feet shuddering in the chill of the morning. I was covered with semen and wanted to go home to take a shower. I saw Alfred's jacket lying near me and I pulled that around my body and zipped it up (only because it was large enough to cover my body, that's all! Not because it was Alfred's and was covered with his scent!) and slipped on my underwear. I would have to walk home then. And I was still feeling a bit sore too.

Before I made it too many steps, however, a wolf ran into the clearing and transformed back quickly into a human, shaking his head and causing water to be sent flying. He flicked his head back and let out a satisfied huff. He blinked when he saw that I was up and grinned widely. "G'morning, Artie! How're you feeling?"

"Where were you?" I demanded, put out that I had been left alone.

He didn't seem to notice. "I went to wash up some!" He had the decency to look a little bashful. "I actually wanted to get back before you woke up, though."

I softened. I was in too good of a mood to stay angry. I had just had a great shag, after all. "A wash sounds delightful right about now."

He brightened. "I can take you to the river, then!"

"No, thanks. It's too cold."

"It's not cold at all!"

"Your idea of cold and my idea are quite different." I stated blandly. He pouted. "I'd rather go home and take a shower."

"If I take you home, you'll come with me to meet the pack, right?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why? I can see you at school." Alfred didn't respond but something was shining in his eyes as he approached and pulled me into his arms.

"I still don't want to let you go yet but I have to go meet them. I can't leave Gilbert in charge for too long or he'll take over my position." He admitted after a moment. I sighed. I didn't want to give into his selfishness, but I couldn't really help it. I realized then that he was becoming clingier right now in particular because we had just become mates. He was probably going through a 'newlywed' type phase. I would go along with it just for today and then I would show him that I don't appreciate the clinging.

"Fine, but I want to be home in time to get ready for school." I pulled on some pants and folded my leftover clothes to place into the backpack. I then picked up the fire-disk and held it out to him. He pushed it back.

"Keep it." He grinned. "It's a gift."

I was happy. "Is there anything I have to do to maintain it?"

"Nope. It should work perfectly fine as long as, like, you don't try to crush it or anything." He transformed into a horse then and I climbed on.

"Carefully, Alfred. I'm feeling sore." He snorted in what I guessed was a laugh and I slapped his rump in response. He whinnied and took off as I ducked my head. When I got home I took a warm shower and changed into fresh clothes as Alfred cooked breakfast for us. I came downstairs still wearing Alfred's jacket (it was warm, damn it) to find him setting out eggs and toast. I inhaled the scent and he grinned at me.

"Like my jacket?" He asked teasingly.

"Shut up." I muttered and dug into the food. Afterwards he and I (he was dressed finally) walked back into the forest. He took my hand as he led me to the cave where he and his pack lived.

"Yo! Wake up, you lazy asses!" He yelled, startling me and causing Matthew and Gilbert (who were curled in each others' arms asleep) to jump awake.

"Go the fuck away!" Gilbert yelled and tossed a rock Alfred's way. The boy dodged and Matthew sat up to glare sulkily at us. He blinked more awake though and looked towards me in surprise.

"Arthur, did you guys…?" He trailed off and I fought a blush.

"Yup!" Alfred said cheerfully and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"It's about time you tapped that." Gilbert said with a grin. "Now good for you but," he stood and began to approach us, "I'm going to have to kick your ass from waking us." I moved out of the way as Gilbert tackled Alfred around the waist and the two began to fight. The day itself was very awkward and embarrassing for me as not only did Matthew and Gilbert find out about my sex life with Alfred (the boy was bragging, for god's sake) but after I went to school Francis noticed my glowing and questioned me about who I had shagged with (I punched him in the face for asking). And then that afternoon Nicole and Kiku came back and discovered that Alfred and I were mates as well ("You mean we _missed_ it?" Nicole bemoaned. "Argh, I'm going to hit Ludwig when I see him!"). Kiku had also seemed disappointed but he comforted his girlfriend by saying something (I think I heard something along the lines of "Next time."). Needless to say I wanted nothing more than that day to be over with.

The next day I didn't allow Alfred to be as clingy and he was slightly bothered but went along with it anyway. And the day after that he insisted that we mate again because my scent was already nearly gone from his body and he wasn't happy about it. I consented (I wasn't one to just pass up sex like that) but only allowed it to happen if it was in a bed this time. Everything was just perfect for me. I didn't bother thinking about anything but how happy I was. I was reassured that Alfred probably wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. But I was wrong.

Less than a week after Alfred and I first mated, Ludwig and his pack returned and interrupted our pack as we were lounging about together. "Alfred," Ludwig called and we all looked at him. "We may need one last look, but I believe that the ship is fully repaired." My heart, I felt, quite literally stopped. I couldn't breathe. Alfred would be leaving.

"Really? You think so?" Alfred asked, excited and oblivious to how I was feeling. "You hear that, guys?" He turned to his pack.

"I get to see my mum again!" Nicole said, excited as well as she jumped up. She grabbed Kiku's hands and twirled them. "We get to see Elizabeta and Heracles again!"

"I hope that they have been doing well." Kiku agreed, smiling.

"I'll have to tell papa that we're mates, Gilbert." Matthew said but he appeared reluctant. Alfred laughed. Their father must not be happy with Gilbert.

"I can't wait for you to meet my grandpa, Ludwig!" Feliciano said cheerfully. "He'll love you!"

"He already knows grandpa, you stupid brother!" Lovino interrupted. "We've known each other's families for years!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot!"

"But now I get to meet him!" Antonio interrupted, hugging the older twin and nuzzling his hair. Lovino tried to elbow him off.

"Natalia won't be happy with me." Yao murmured to Ivan.

"I will protect you from her." Ivan assured him, although there was a fearful undertone to his voice. "I hope your family likes me."

"We'll join my pack when we arrive back." I watched as the two packs celebrated together and talked in fast tones. I backed away from them to stand at the forest line, feeling horrid and depressed beyond belief. This was a happy time for them, but I would be losing my mate. I would be left behind.

Alfred grinned and turned to me before his smile faded. He saw my distraught look and rushed over. "Artie…" I refused to look at him. "Arthur, listen-" He grabbed my arm but I pulled away.

"I knew that this would happen." I whispered. I noticed that the others had stopped talking. Alfred grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the group and then turned me bodily to face him.

"Artie-" He tried again.

"Why would you bother mating with me if this was going to happen?" I demanded, still not looking at him.

"Come with me." Alfred said. I didn't respond. "Come with us to Hetalia." I shook my head. "Please, Artie!"

"No, Alfred." I pulled out of his grip. "Look, just go celebrate with your friends. I'm going back home." I turned to leave and to walk away.

"I'm not letting you go!" Alfred said and moved to grab me but I moved away from his hand.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled and he flinched back, stung. I blinked back tears. "Just leave me alone, Alfred!" I ran off and didn't hear him come after me. After I entered my house I felt like rubbish. I was a coward for running. I should've stayed. This was probably my last chance to be together with him and I had run. But my body was trembling. I felt betrayed. I knew that I shouldn't have gotten involved with Alfred if he was just going to leave. I should've realized from the moment he told me that he was an alien that he was going to eventually leave. I shouldn't have made that stupid bet with him. I shouldn't have hung out with him that night. I shouldn't have been on that walk the night this whole mess started. I wished that I had never met Alfred or his pack.

But immediately after that thought I took it back. Despite almost dying, I was glad that I took that walk. I was happy that I was Alfred's teacher. I was happy that I became friends with the pack. I was happy to discover that there was life out there other than humans. I was happy that I had that date with Alfred and I didn't regret mating with him. I loved Alfred.

But that just made it all the more painful.

* * *

><p>That night I stayed in my room and cried for about an hour before I decided that crying wouldn't get me anywhere. I had to busy myself with other things. So I graded my classes' papers. When I ran out of schoolwork I walked downstairs to where Peter was. The boy was disturbed to see how I was acting.<p>

"Did Alfred do anything to you?" He demanded. I couldn't help the slight smile on my face. My family constantly fought and didn't get along, but we were the first to back each other up if anybody had hurt us.

"No, he didn't do anything wrong. He and his pack are….going home." I explained softly. My voice sounded pathetic even to me. I had to regain my composure so I went into the bathroom to wash my face. Peter followed me.

"You mean they're going back to their planet?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes."

"But what about us? What about you? Is he just going to leave you like that?" He asked, upset and angry.

"He wants to take me with him but I said no." I wiped my face with a towel.

"What! Why?" I knew that he would jump at the chance to go to another planet.

"Because I need to focus on my life here. I have to take care of you."

"I'm old enough to take care of myself!"

"You're not. You're twelve; don't be ridiculous."

Peter touched my arm, surprising me. He had a serious look on his face that I wasn't used to seeing. "Arthur, I can go back to England if you really want to go with Alfred." I was shocked by the sincerity in his voice.

I forced a smile, touched. "Thank you, Peter, but no. I'm going to stay here. I have a life I need to care for." Peter just watched me without saying anything. "I'll make some biscuits." I told him. I couldn't cook, but I could make some fine biscuits.

* * *

><p>I didn't talk to Alfred or his friends the next day. I pretended like nothing was wrong. I didn't want to believe that he was leaving. I felt stupid for acting so petty but my pride wouldn't allow me to beg Alfred to stay with me. I couldn't do that to him. He was so excited to go back home. He had been on this planet longer than I have and I couldn't tell him to continue to stay. I didn't have the heart to do so.<p>

That night I heard talking outside of my house. I glanced at my clock. It was near one in the morning. I got up out of bed and looked out of my window. Alfred and his pack stood in my backyard talking in low voices. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but there was a stricken look on Alfred's face. I sighed. I had to talk to him. I would never forgive myself if Alfred left without me making the most of my time left with him. So I pulled on a robe and slippers and went downstairs and opened my backdoor.

Alfred and the others quieted as I opened the door and stood there. "Artie!" There was a tension in his voice. He was unsure of what my reaction would be.

"Is there a reason all of you are here?"I asked. They looked at each other and Nicole shoved Alfred towards me. Alfred opened his mouth to speak but instead back down. I had never seen Alfred so nervous or scared before. It made me feel dreadful. "Alfred-"

"Artie, we're leaving." I froze and stared at him. He was frowning, unhappy. "We're leaving tonight to go home."

I felt my heart ripping. "Is…is that so." I said hoarsely. I refused to let the tears that threatened my eyes to form.

Alfred didn't respond. The others pushed forward. "We came to say our goodbyes." Kiku said. They all looked sad. It was only then that I remembered that I was not only losing my mate, but my best friends as well. It made the pain even worse.

"I…I understand." I said thickly. Nicole pulled me into a hug and sniffled. I felt tears on my neck from her.

"I'm going to miss you, Arthur!" She sobbed. Kiku gently pulled her away after a moment.

"It was fun." He told me softly. His voice held its own thickness.

Matthew came forward next and hugged me. "Please reconsider, Arthur." He said, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "There's enough room." I shook my head.

"You'll always be welcomed to come with us." Gilbert said having a sentimental moment for once.

"I'm sorry." I declined. "I'll miss all of you." They seemed to accept their fate.

Matthew placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "We'll wait for you in the field." All but Nicole transformed. The girl ran forward and pressed a kiss to my cheek and wiped her eyes before transforming as well and the four ran off. Alfred and I were left alone. Neither of us could speak. We didn't know what to say to each other.

Finally Alfred stepped forward and spoke. "Come with us." He begged again, his eyes filled with pain that rivaled my own.

"I can't, Alfred. You know that." I smiled to hide my pain. My eyes no longer watered. I would stand strong. I had to be strong for the two of us. This was the end of our relationship and I had to end it reassuring Alfred that we could survive without each other.

"Then I'll stay here!" He said, coming forward and grabbing my forearms.

"You can't do that, love." I placed a hand on his cheek and wiped a stray tear away with my thumb. "You have a responsibility."

"Gilbert can take over my pack!"

"Don't say that. What about your family?"

"Th-they won't mind!" His eyes were watering more now.

"I won't allow it. If you stay then I'll never allow you to be with me."

He appeared horrified. "Why? Why would you do that?" He cried.

"Because you're not allowed to stay here. You don't belong here." I tried desperately to suppress the trembling in my body, heart, voice, and soul. "You need to go with your pack and I will stay here." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He pressed back just as passionately. His kiss promised that he would never leave me. He didn't want to stop. He didn't want to separate from this moment anymore than I wanted it to. But I did pull away first and pressed our foreheads together as Alfred cried. "It's okay, love. Everything will be fine. I give you permission to find another mate. My scent will fade eventually."

"No!" Alfred shouted, glaring. "I won't! Artie, I chose _you_ to be my mate! I didn't do it just so that I could find another within the week!"

"I'm not going to force you to be alone for the rest of your life." I said.

"I won't! Listen to me," a fiery determination burned in his eyes, "I'll come back for you. I swear it!"

"Alfred…"

"I will!" He insisted. "You'll wait for me, right?" I didn't want to hold onto the hope that he would come back. I was too afraid. I was too afraid of being abandoned.

I closed my eyes. "You can't ensure that-"

"I can! I'm a pilot, remember?" Alfred interrupted. "It might take me a little bit but I really will come back for you! Tell me you'll wait for me, Artie." He begged.

The tears began to build in my eyes and I blinked them away. "Okay." I said hoarsely. I was placing my hope into his hands. "I'll wait for you. But you had better come back."

"I will! I promise you! And I'm a hero and heroes don't break promises!" He pulled me into our final kiss. I clung to him as we sealed our promise and I was the one to once again pull away. I gently removed his arms and he wiped his eyes. He held a sad resolve and steeled himself before turning away. He ran over to the edge of the forest and stopped before turning around. "I love you Arthur Kirkland, and I'll definitely come back for you one day!" I took a shuddery breath.

"I love you too." I whispered and hoped that he heard me. I assumed that he did as he transformed and disappeared into the undergrowth. It was only after I knew that he was gone that I stumbled over to the tree-swing and sat on it. I watched the sky above the forest to gaze at the crescent moon that hung in the sky. It was barely born. In three weeks' time it would be full again.

I didn't know how long I sat there but what felt like eternity later I saw a small light fly ninety degrees upward off on the horizon. My eyes followed it as it hovered for a few minutes and then shot up towards the heavens and disappeared. It was only then that the tears overflowed from my eyes and I choked on a sob. Another sob followed after and next thing I knew I was crying my eyes out into the night. Alfred was gone.

* * *

><p>It has been a little over seven years since that night when I watched my mate disappear into the sky. Seven years since I had given my heart to an alien from outer space. I was still here on Earth still working as a teacher. I moved from my old house when Peter graduated from high school and found a job at a college in the city. Peter lives at my house now while I live with Francis in a two bedone bath apartment. He followed me to get a job at the same college as I joined since there was more than one opening and he fit the criteria. As much as I hated the man, I appreciated him following me. It was a comfort.

I never did have sex with anybody else. I had held onto the hope that Alfred would come back soon but after the fifth year I began to lose hope. In my sixth year I dated Francis again but we broke up again soon after. It wasn't the same as being with Alfred. There was a bond between us that wouldn't change. But my hope for Alfred has all but faded. I was already thirty and I knew that he would look forever nineteen. Even if he did come back, he wouldn't want to be with an old man like me.

It's painful typing this little story after the fact is all over. Alfred hasn't returned. I needed to get my thoughts on paper so that I can move on and find other people. Perhaps start up a family. A part of me knows that I'm trying to fool myself, though. I don't believe I can move on completely from Alfred. That small hope in me that won't die causes me to hold lingering feelings. It won't let me find another person to be with.

Maybe one day Alfred will come back and miraculously allow me to be his mate still. Peter has grown up. I have nothing more to do with my life but start a family. If he wanted to leave the planet, I would go with him. I would go to live on this Hetalian system. I would live and be his mate. But so far that day has not arrived. And despite my logical mind, I know that I will forever hope that I will see his smiling face again calling me 'Artie'.

That is the day I long for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welp, that's it. That's the story. I hope it's not too bad. Maybe a little short…I hope I kept them in character for the most part.**

**I bet most of you are going to yell at me for this. XD**

**…Aw, who the fuck am I kidding? You're talking to the little queen who can't stand to let a story have a bad ending. Chill out. I'm making an epilogue chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Was my last chapter really that depressing? I didn't really realize it…I didn't mean to make my readers cry. XD And of course I planned for a happy ending. I'm just scared that it will end in a bad way. I hope this epilogue will be liked.**

**By the way, this is from Alfred's point of view. I always like mixing it up a little now and again. You'll get to see his view of the story. :D Extra long chapter ahead! The **_**next**_ **chapter is the last chapter. I just wanted you guys to have Alfred's view on this story, okay?**

* * *

><p>When my friends and I first crashed onto Earth it was difficult to recover all of my crewmates. We were all separated to separate parts of the Earth and it took nearly two decades (Earth time) to find each other again. But soon after we separated into two packs because our pack had been way too big and we had way too many alpha personalities to deal with all of the fighting. So Gilbert (who started dating my brother soon after), Mattie (my brother), Nicole (I was dating her at the time), Kiku (he's my best bud), and I all went one way and Ludwig, Yao, Ivan, Feliciano, Lovino, and Antonio went another. There were shadows that had escaped upon our crash (they had hitched a ride on our ship without our knowing) and had infested two different towns so we each chose a town and went there.<p>

We joined the school mostly for the fact that Nicole really wanted to learn more about the planet we were on. She had always been obsessed with learning new cultures and she was ecstatic that there was a single place that actually taught about humans called a 'school'. We were there for three years in the high school (Kiku hacked the system so that we had personal records and stuff. He's totally kickass like that) before we got third block with one Arthur Kirkland.

When I first saw him I thought that he was hot. I had a thing for English accents (that's partially what got me and Nicole together) and he definitely wasn't bad to look at. Although his eyebrows were huge. But he had a stick up his ass with how strict he was in the classroom. I was never good at literature and it didn't help that he taught literature. He constantly got on my ass about bad grades. But I liked his class. He fought with the French teacher that was in his portable on a near daily basis and he had the funniest expressions, getting offended easily. That's why I couldn't help teasing him. It was too fun.

Probably nothing would have occurred between us if Artie didn't happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time (but in my opinion it was the right place and right time). My pack and I had found another shadow and had chased it into the open. We had been running down a back alleyway in the suburbs of the suburban town when it happened. My friends had fell upon the shadow first and I watched as they ripped and tore it apart before burying it. They turned back to me.

We were wolves at the time (it was easier to keep up with each other when we were wolves) and I barked once to instruct them to search for another target. They all took off down the opposite alley, hopping over the fences and on top of the houses. A soft whimper caught my ears and I turned behind me to see a petrified Arthur Kirkland. I was just as shocked as he was to see me. Upon seeing me turn to him he flinched and looked away. His hand clutched his arm. His breathing was sharp and fast in fear and I saw a slight trembling shaking his body. I approached him slowly. When we were animals our instincts were more in control than our minds were. I sniffed him, curious about his scent. It was a strange mix of tea (the kind of tasteless stuff Kiku liked to drink) and Earth. I liked that smell. His eyes met mine for a moment and he stared. His eyes were a vivid green similar to a glittering pond in the forest or the color of an emerald you would find in a jewelry store.

We stared at each other for a long moment before I heard Gilbert calling for me. I turned my head and sniffed the air once before I howled in response to tell him my location. I glanced back at my teacher once, amused that I had found him like this and that he had no idea that it was me, before I took off in the direction of Gilbert's call.

* * *

><p>The next day we were all bothered. The scent of shadows was in the school and it sent us on guard. Nicole in particular –her nose being one of the strongest of our group- picked it up but she couldn't place where it was coming from. We tried to discuss it but another student's conversation caught our attention. They were talking about the wolves and I couldn't ignore it and neither could my pack. Nicole was saying that she liked the wolves when one of the girls said that they thought that they (the wolves a.k.a us) were dangerous. I noticed Mr. Kirkland secretly listening to the conversation and asked his opinion.<p>

"The wolves, you ask? I say to leave them be. They haven't injured anybody and they seem kind enough to me. Unless they do something to injure the humans, then we have no need to interfere." He said. I grinned. I liked his answer. So he wasn't afraid of us after seeing us kill that shadow last night. After the bell rang my pack and I continued our conversation from earlier as we tried to pinpoint the location of the shadow-scent. Mr. Kirkland called us out. "Mr. Jones, do you and your friends have something you would like to discuss with the class?"

I looked at him and Nicole shook me a little. "Alfred, I think the scent is coming from him. It's strongest in here." I nodded. I sensed that the shadow scent was from Artie. He looked extremely pale and sweat coated his face. Those were symptoms of the poison of the shadows. He must have been attacked without us knowing. We pointed out the sickness to him and he agreed that he did feel a little sick but dismissed it.

We waited until the night had fallen before Nicole and I ran towards Artie's house following the shadow-scent. Judging by the look of our teacher that afternoon, he didn't have much time left. We had no time to turn into humans and so I picked the front door lock with my claw (I'd always been one of the best at that) and we barged right in. Artie was lying on the floor gasping, his arm oozing black and creating a new shadow as Nicole had suspected. Nicole approached him and sniffed him once before looking at me. _He's close to forming a new shadow. I'll go and find out if he leaked on anything._

I nodded in confirmation and she dashed upstairs. I went up to Artie and his eyes focused on me. They weren't as vibrant as usual. They instead almost looked translucent. My teacher was dying. A jolt of fear ran through me. I didn't want Artie to die. I liked the guy too much. He didn't deserve to die like this. His eyes began to lose focus and I pressed my nose to his cheek. It was warm with fever. He gasped lightly and woke up more. _Don't fall asleep._ I brought my face close to his arm and looked at him. _Can I? I need to heal you._

"Are…" He gasped heavily. He was losing his breath. He really shouldn't be speaking. "Are you going to…help?" I nodded. He nodded back ever so slightly to me and I mentally prepared myself. It was going to hurt like a bitch. The poison had all accumulated in that wound to create a new shadow so that it would be easy to heal him, but it would probably be one of the most painful things he would ever experienced. I shoved my tail into his mouth and pressed my tongue to the wound. Immediately he began screaming and his body shook like he was having a seizure. I closed my eyes to not see his face (I wasn't the one for medical stuff; that was Yao) and concentrated on destroying the shadow. He didn't try to pull his arm away at all though, so I had to give him credit. Mr. Kirkland was strong.

It didn't take long to kill the shadow, but the taste on my tongue was horrible. The shadows tasted as bad a human sewage smells. I wanted to hurl, but I would hold it in. I pulled my tail out of Artie's mouth and he collapsed desperately trying to pull in air. He stared at me and his mouth moved a tiny bit. I like to think he was trying to thank me. I nuzzled his face to show that I understood. Nicole came back downstairs then dragging what looked to be a blanket and sheets. _We're not here to steal, Nicole._ I teased, knowing that there was shadow gunk on them.

She shot me a glare and I bit back a barking laugh. She looked once at Artie before running to the back door, transforming into a human, opening and leaving. I looked back at Artie. He had passed out finally. The fact that he managed to stay awake so long was amazing. I was impressed. I kept watch on him and smelled smoke off in the distance. Nicole was burning the stuff. Poor Artie would have to get new ones. She came back a few minutes later and we both changed back to carry Artie up to his bed. We covered him up. His injury was already healing. It would probably be nothing more than a scar in the morning. We left him there after that.

* * *

><p>The next day after third block I told my pack to go ahead of me and crawled under the portables to change into a mouse. I left my clothes as I skittered into the classroom that Artie taught in. I managed to climb up onto one of the desks close to where Artie and the French teacher Francis were talking. I was relieved. Mr. Kirkland seemed a lot better. I was right about the mark becoming a scar. I was curious to know if Artie was going to tell Mr. Bonnefoy about last night but he avoided answering directly saying that he didn't know. I was startled when he became defensive at the suggestion that a wolf caused the wound. My heart fluttered happily. Artie actually tried telling Francis about last night but he didn't seem to believe him. I wanted to hear more but a student screeched as she saw me and caused a ruckus. I was about to make a dash for it when Artie yelled for everyone to shut up. He approached me and held out his hands. I stared at him in amazement –humans didn't like mice, I thought- but Artie seemed completely fine with it. I climbed into his hands. They were nice and warm (considering that his body temperature was a bit lower than mine) and he carried me outside where he placed me on the ground. We watched each other for a moment before going our separate ways. I decided that I really liked Mr. Kirkland.<p>

* * *

><p>That night my pack and I were hunting again when I caught Artie's scent on the wind. <em>Let's go see him!<em> I said. We were all cats at the time.

_You're becoming quite attached to our teacher, Alfred._ Mattie pointed out to me.

_Perhaps you have a crush?_ Kiku suggested. Gilbert and Nicole chuckled as my fur went on end at the thought. I relaxed and thought about it for a moment. I couldn't deny the attraction.

_Maybe I do._ I said. _After all, he's hot._ I led them through the trees in a park when Gilbert spotted Artie and Francis sitting together and drinking on a bench. I scrunched up my nose. I didn't like the smell of alcohol. We hopped down from the trees. We all turned to look at them together and found Artie watching us. We approached them. I boldly hopped up into Artie's lap and purred. I knew that humans couldn't resist cats. He scratched me behind the ears and I melted. Fuck, that always felt good. I kneaded his leg some before curling up comfortably. I watched the others all lay around his feet and Nicole rubbed against his leg. I almost growled protectively but I bit it back. It was the animal instinct. Francis commented about us and Mattie rubbed against his legs. I didn't know why Mattie liked Francis so much. Maybe it was because Mattie learned how to speak French when he was in Canada.

_You comfy, Alfred?_ Gilbert commented idly. His tail flicked. I knew that he was teasing me.

_Very. His scent is amazing._ I felt like I was drowning in it. After all the scent came from crotches and I was right there. I subtly pressed my nose further into his crotch and breathed in deeply. I was becoming addicted quickly. Only the scent of alcohol kind of ruined it for me.

_Pervert~_ Nicole sang.

_Don't be jealous._ I yowled and stretched, turning my nose over to face them.

_I'm perfectly happy with your brother._ Gilbert yowled back. I would've risen to the challenge but Artie's hand ran down my back and I relaxed back down into his lap with my eyes closed and purring. Suddenly I heard a sound in the bushes and we all sat up to look in that direction. We hissed together as we saw a shadow emerge from the bushes. Artie and Francis gasped –they saw it- before my pack and I ran over to it and attacked it, tearing it to pieces. It took off into the streets and we followed after it. I don't know what our teachers did after that.

* * *

><p>When we finished off the shadow we turned back into wolves and we separated to go find other shadows. I was having no luck and was feeling rather disappointed when I picked up Artie's voice. I jumped up onto one of the buildings and looked down into an alleyway. To my horror Artie was being held at gunpoint by some douchebag and he looked about ready to shoot. There was no way in Hell I was going to let that go down and I howled in rage. They looked at me in shock and I didn't think as I saw the gun aim towards me. I growled and leapt from the rooftop, shifting into the form of a lion as I attacked the man. I didn't kill him, but I wounded him enough to make him run. Unfortunately he managed to shoot me once in the arm before I turned, grabbed Artie (the guy was huddled over in fear) and tossed him onto my back before hopping onto the building (Luckily Artie had enough sense to hang on).<p>

I ran as fast as I could towards the forest but as I made it to the edge my injured arm gave out underneath of me and we were sent tumbling to the ground. My body automatically shifted back to its regular form. I couldn't change my shape when I was injured. I groaned and climbed onto my hands in feet, more annoyed than anything at my injury. It would heal quickly enough after I licked it clean. But tonight was just not my night as I heard my last name called out. I lifted my head to see a stunned Arthur Kirkland. He had seen me transform. Oh shit. Well, there was nothing I could do about it even though humans weren't suppose to know about us. I played it cool.

He was freaked but he came over to bind my arm. He also figured out that I was the wolf that healed him. He's a pretty smart dude. Not long after my pack arrived and bitched me out before we explained to Artie just what we were. He looked as if his whole view of the world had been blown apart and it probably was. Oh well. He was the one that wanted to know. He didn't seem to like that we preferred to be naked. He's such a prude.

* * *

><p>A week after that we invited Artie to hang out with us and I had to say it was really cool. He was awesome to hang out with (as long as we were wearing clothes. He <em>really<em> didn't like us being naked. I didn't think we looked bad though. I know for a fact that I'm sexy). He also had a problem with me calling him Artie. He would just have to deal with it. I gave nicknames to a lot of my buds.

When we were walking back to his house Gilbert and Mattie and Kiku and Nicole were getting all cuddly together and I felt a spike of jealousy rip through me. It wasn't fair. Gilbert and Mattie were mates as it was so my own brother had found somebody and my best bud Kiku was with Nicole. I wanted my own mate. Not just a boyfriend or girlfriend but a _mate._ I wanted to fall in love and know that the person I chose would forever be by my side. I wanted to have somebody to hold and kiss. I wanted somebody to hold hands with. I wanted to mate.

Artie seemed to notice that something was off about me and questioned me. I brushed it off but he insisted so I admitted to feeling jealous. I was touched that he actual cared enough to try to comfort me. That conversation got us on the topic of mates, though, and that night we discovered that not all humans mated for life. They mated whenever and with whoever they wanted; it was only with the one they 'married' that they stayed together with and even then that doesn't always apply. We were all shocked because we hadn't known anything about this. And on top of that Artie had already mated with a few people before! I know, shocking, right? I felt kind of bad for him that he didn't have a partner. But at the same time I was secretly thrilled. It meant Artie was on the market. He still wanted a mate.

When we got to Artie's house Gilbert and Mattie left to go off and mate (their mate-scent was so thick it was disgusting. That's why I walked so far back from the group) and Nicole and Kiku went off to have a date on their own. That left me with Artie and I dragged my feet. I didn't want to leave quite yet. I found out his age (he's twenty-three. Ha! He's still a little kid!) as he tried to get around me. Through some chain of events we fell through the door together and he landed on top of me on the floor. My eyes widened and my heart rate increased at how close he was. His scent was washing over me. There was a hint of cologne hidden in there that added just the right amount of spice to the tea-and-Earth scent. We sat up but he still straddled my hips. His chest was pressed against mine.

All of the sudden this scent sent my head spinning. That faint spice of cologne thickened some and caused me to suck in a breath quietly. I knew right away that it was Artie's mate-scent and I was thrilled. It smelt _wonderful_, like, you'd never understand how great it smelt. I wanted to drown in it. Could someone blame me for releasing my own mate-scent back? And _god_ they smelt heavenly mixed together. Did Arthur smell what I did?

I wanted to savor the moment, but Artie looked dazed (his eyes had closed) and it worried me so I whispered his name. He quickly snapped to attention and scrambled off of me muttering apologies and excuses. I accepted them and cleared my throat (and tried desperately to clear my head). I wanted to jump him so badly. I wanted to smell more of that scent and I had a feeling that I could be the one to cause it. But I left that night to take a nice swim (I needed to cool my raging libido) and fly around. I can't help but wonder what Artie did that night.

* * *

><p>On Monday I noticed when I first walked into the classroom for third block the faint scent of Artie's mate-scent. I was suddenly completely alert after my lazy day through school. My pack had noticed it as well.<p>

"What's that smell?" Nicole muttered. "I've never smelt it before."

"It smells like a mate-scent." Mattie agreed.

"What the fuck are you grinning about?" Gilbert demanded from me. I hadn't realized that I was grinning. My tail would be wagging if I'd had one.

I waggled my eyebrows at them. "It's Artie's." I whispered. Nicole was immediately on my case, her eyes shining.

"How do _you_ know what his mate-scent smells like?"

I smirked, proud. "After you guys left the other night, Artie and I fell into an awkward position. Apparently he finds me attractive."

"It's not bad." Kiku commented.

"Hey, you have a girlfriend." I warned him. I was staking my claim and they knew it. They shrugged it off and I knew that Artie was all mine to claim whenever I wanted. But Artie would barely look at me all day. Even when I chatted him up after class he wouldn't really look at me. I felt irritated because of it. Had I done something wrong?

The next day Mattie and I got into an argument during the last few minutes of class about Gilbert being his mate. They had been mates for the past five years (Earth years) but I still didn't like it. I didn't like that Mattie was taken away from me even though I knew that he would eventually. I just wish it wasn't with Gilbert. The guy wasn't the best guy for a mate. But at the same time Gilbert had treated Mattie well… Nicole teamed up with them against me (she thought they were a cute couple) and Kiku wisely stayed out of it.

When the bell rang and Artie said something but I didn't really hear him as my pack left and Mattie yelled, "Remember what we said, Al!"

"Fuck off!" I yelled back and flicked them off, pissed.

"Mr. Jones!" Mr. Kirkland scolded. "Watch your mouth! We're in school!" I turned to him. His mate-scent was gone. I walked towards his desk and made idle chit-chat for a few moments before suddenly his mate-scent was back. I inhaled it happily and my body calmed from its anger. I decided that I wanted to make him mine so I asked him out on a date. He froze, startled by my sudden askance of him. He refused using the excuse that teachers couldn't date students. So I compromised and made a bet with him: if I won then he would go out with me and if he won I would be his cook for a week (his cooking was _horrible_. Seriously when I tried it that food made shadow goo taste good.). All I had to do was bring my grade from an F to an A (well actually it was a B, but if I made an A I got a kiss to go with it so that was my goal). It was a lot more difficult than it sounded considering I had three weeks to do it and Artie wasn't handing me extra assignments to help.

It was hard to do. English was my worst subject and I had to enlist Kiku and Nicole's helps because they were the best of the pack. We held study sessions practically every afternoon and in the evenings when we were hunting or sleeping (because three days here equals one day on our planet we could stay up two nights straight before we actually needed to get sleep on the third day). I hated it, but I learned some interesting things from it. And I think I did really well because I actually _understood _what was on our tests!

And lucky me when on the day our report cards came out I managed a straight ninety! Everyone was shocked and I couldn't help my shout of happiness. Gilbert had doubted that I would manage it so I was happy to rub it in his face. When the bell rang and Artie and I were alone I went up to his desk all smooth like and told him to meet me that Saturday in his backyard. I had found a beautiful field a few months back that had fairies (as the people on this planet called them and it was a lot easier to remember than their actual names) that danced and sang in it on a full moon. And that Saturday was a full moon.

Also when he wasn't expecting it I snagged my kiss from him. He was shocked and a small eruption of mate-scent came from him (oh yeah, I was _that_ good of a kisser) before I pulled away from him. I licked my lips. I could taste the tea he had for lunch. I didn't like tea but on his lips I would gladly taste it. He licked his own lips in response but he stuttered about how we were in school. I just smiled and left reminding him of the time of the date (but not without kissing his cheek first. I couldn't resist).

* * *

><p>It was hell waiting for Saturday to come and even worse when Saturday actually arrived and I had to wait for the hours to pass. I wanted nothing more to swoop in and grab Artie and woo the hell out of him. But I had to wait. I didn't want him to be suspicious and I had told him eleven at night.<p>

"You could have taken him for the day." Mattie mentioned to me as I sighed while we bathed in the river before my date. It was only sunset. I had another four hours. "I mean, humans go on all day dates."

I froze and then growled at my stupidity. "Argh! I could've! Damn it!" I scratched my head furiously. Nicole jumped me from behind and hugged me. She tended to jump on my back a lot. She liked piggyback rides and Kiku wasn't strong enough to support her if she 'glomped' him.

"Hey, where are you taking Arthur anyway?" She asked.

"Not telling." I grinned.

She pouted. "There's no secrets."

"This time there is. Just this once." I stood and removed her from me and I went to lie in the rays of the dying sun to dry off.

"I'll find out." She stated, determined. I knew I would have to be careful tonight. Kiku would probably be enlisted. That night I left a bit earlier than eleven, unable to help my excitement. I would be early but whatever. I packed my clothes and rushed over to Artie's house with Kiku and Nicole 'sneakily' following after me. I knew they were there, though. I would just have to lose them along the way towards the field. I broke into Artie's house and scared him, causing him to break his cup. I freaked out at his scream. He sounded like he was being attacked. When he calmed down he assured me that he was fine and I sighed. Artie was easy to scare. He left to go finish getting ready and I sat on the couch for all of two seconds before I was up and looking at the pictures on his mantle over his fireplace. There was a picture of him when he appeared younger smiling and holding a diploma. It must've been when he graduated. He looked cute smiling. I would have to make him smile more for me.

I heard him come down the stairs and felt his gaze on me. I smirked, smelling his slight mate-scent and knew that he was staring at my ass. I had purposely worn these pants knowing that my butt looked amazing in them. And Artie just confirmed that. He firmly refused to respond, though when I caught him. I led him outside and he flipped when I took off my clothes but he got on my back when I turned into a horse. It was weird having a rider but I wasn't completely against it. I motioned for him to duck. I would have to be quick if I wanted to lose Nicole and especially Kiku. Kiku was the fastest of us but I won in the end. I lost them about halfway there and covered my scent.

When we got there we had a picnic (with my kickass steaks and Mattie's less-than-kickass-but-still-pretty-kickass cake) and talked about a lot of things such as past relationships (he had dated Francis. _Francis!_) and our different cultures. Artie was fascinating. Throughout our talk I fell more and more in love with him. I couldn't help it –he had what I wanted. The fact only solidified when the fairies arrived. I made sure that he was silent and I led him in a dance. He was beautiful under the light of the full moon and the fairies' glows. His eyes glittered magically and I pressed our foreheads together to get a closer look. His body was against mine and there was no sexual intent. When we finished our dance we kissed. It was the most magical kiss I had ever had that made my heart swell. I was full. It was perfect. That night I fell completely and utterly in love with Arthur Kirkland. He completed me in a way none of my past boyfriends or girlfriend ever had before. It was an intimate moment that I will forever hold in my heart.

I didn't want to release him that night. We exchanged 'I love you's' and I wanted to keep him forever in my arms. I took him home and we kissed again. I wanted to go upstairs with him. I wanted told hold him as he slept. I wanted to press my face to his neck (it was one of the most intimate signs of affection for our people besides mating itself) and breathe in his scent until I died. I loved him. But we separated and went to our homes feeling dazed. I couldn't speak when I got back and instead went straight to sleep feeling fulfilled. The night would've been made all the better if I had stayed with Artie and that was the only regret that I had that night.

* * *

><p>Monday I was so excited to see Artie, but I walked in on Mr. Bonnefoy talking about how he had sex with him. Artie punched him and yelled at him but I was stunned nonetheless. Fury built up in me at the thought of my Arthur under Mr. Bonnefoy. The only one allowed to be over him was me (if I decided that I actually wanted to mate with Artie. I had been thinking about all Sunday). But I ignored it and talked with Artie normally inviting him to go swimming with us later. During that swim I discovered that bathing suits existed (I fucking hate them. I destroyed Artie's bathing suit in the middle of the night) and Artie consented to being my boyfriend.<p>

Unfortunately Artie didn't appreciate my excitement and punched me because I was 'hanging all over him', but how could I _not?_ I mean, I had this hot piece of ass for a boyfriend just begging to be marked. I just needed to get him into a situation in which I could. But I did chill out. I didn't want to be hit again.

I was hanging out with Artie before school when Artie's phone went off and Francis heard it. I quickly turned into a cat and lay in Artie's lap. He pet me and I purred. I wondered if those hands were talented in other ways. Francis came over and sat down and had the fucking balls to flirt with _my_ Arthur! He asked him out on a date and everything! Artie refused naturally but then the guy fucking kissed Artie! I was beyond myself with rage. I was about ready to fucking claw that frog's face off when Artie punched him first and yelled at him. I hissed in agreement, cursing him out with many words not appropriate for children from the Hetalian system or Earth. I would've been satisfied with that but then Artie _did_ agree to a date with Francis! I was so mad. I ran off and refused to talk to Artie at all.

My friends pretended not to notice because I wouldn't even talk to them. I was too afraid that I would take my anger out on them. I scribbled pictures of Francis kissing Artie and then stabbed and scratched them off furiously. I left the room as soon as the bell rang. However I punched out my anger throughout fourth block and waited about an hour after school ended waiting for Francis to leave before I snuck into the classroom. Artie was leaning over Francis's desk reaching for something when I came up behind him and pressed against his back with my mouth near his ear. He tensed and I knew he felt a little afraid. I wanted him to.

"…Alfred?" He guessed.

"I'm so mad at you." I told him and I leaned more on him as we spoke. It was our first fight already. I was slightly stunned that his mate-scent began to sneak into the room. Was he thrilled by this? I would have to keep it in mind. I couldn't help teasing him, running my tongue along his ear. His mate-scent increased. He liked that. What a pervert. But Francis had invaded on my territory. I needed to reclaim Artie as mine. He tried to push away from me but I flipped him onto the desk and kissed him to show just how mad I was. I growled and pressed another kiss to his lips. Arthur was mine and only mine. I wouldn't allow anybody else to touch him. I invaded his mouth, but he chuckled and taunted me for being jealous. But when I tried to explain myself he became pissed off. He thought I was calling him my property. I didn't think of it like that though. He was as much mine as I was his.

I soothed him and he calmed down. I managed to actually get farther than his mouth this time, able to kiss his skin. There was the hint of salt from his skin (humans produced salt when they sweat! How weird is that?) and I ran my hands up his shirt to mess with his nipples. His mate-scent began to invade my every sense. I was drowning and I couldn't be happier. I alerted him to the fact but he responded blandly. And from the look of his pants he was _very_ pleased with what we were doing. I couldn't leave him to deal with that on his own and decided to help him but he flipped a little. He thought that just because I was going to suck him off that we would be mates. I told him otherwise. Apparently he believed that we just went around not touching ourselves or anything until we find a mate. I mean, who the hell can put up with that? I would die of sexual frustration long before I find my mate! I would just have to prove him wrong.

I pulled out his dick and was about to suck him off (that bead of precum was looking very appetizing at that moment and holy fuck his _mate-scent_. I feel sorry that humans can't smell it. I could come just from his scent alone) when he screeched for me to stop again and he had the balls to say that we shouldn't do it because we were on Francis's desk! Well fuck that. Just for that I was going to make sure we do it on top of Francis's desk. I was going to make sure Artie only thought about me sucking him off whenever he looked at the desk. Apparently he liked the thought, though, cuz I felt his cock twitch in my hand. I accepted no further complaints and began working my magic on him. I had to say that the sounds he made thrilled me to know end. Him gasping my name in pleasure was the best thing in the world. But I wanted him to watch me. I wanted to look into his eyes and so I told him to watch me. The only bad thing about sucking someone off was that I was neglected. My hand rubbed against the front of my pants but it wasn't enough. I had to touch myself. I was talented enough to do both at the same time. I just needed him to make those delicious noises for me and I would come in no time flat.

But then he grabbed that hair. It was a sensitive hair that developed on some Hetalians that was, to put it simply, and erogenous zone. A few strokes of that thing could have me completely hard and a few more would have me coming. But I didn't like people touching it. I preferred to have my dick touched, thanks. I got him to not touch it and went back to what we were doing earlier until he was screaming my name as he came. Did I mention how much I love hearing my name coming from his lips like that? Because I do. I love it a lot.

But I had to admit watching Artie suck the cum off of my fingers in that sexy way of his nearly had me hard again. I decided then that I wanted Artie all to myself. I had thought about it before but I was sure now that I wanted Artie as my mate. The question now was where to have it. I wanted it to be special.

* * *

><p>As time passed we hung out more and more. Artie naturally became one of the pack even if he wasn't a Hetalian. My pack wordlessly agreed that he was one of us and I couldn't be happier. They completely accepted Artie as my mate even if he wasn't yet. I knew that they knew it was a matter of time now. I just had to choose the right place. But I had to admit that it was challenging not taking Artie on certain occasions. I mean the guy is just so fucking sexy and whenever that mate-scent of his is given off it takes all of my patience and willpower not to just rip his fucking pants off (I hate his clothes. Why can't he go naked? His scent wouldn't be hindered then) and take him.<p>

Peter, Artie's little brother, found out about us but I just turned into a unicorn and we explained our story and everything was cool. Peter's a cool kid. Artie got to meet the other pack that came with us to Earth too. They seemed to like him (minus Ivan, but he's an asshole so who cares) and that night I got a good look at Artie's ass (I was determined to make it mine by this point) as well as I got to sleep with Artie in bed (practically naked too! I was getting closer!)!

The next morning I learned how to use a human shower and got to see Artie all wet, naked, and moaning as I jerked him off. I was surely becoming closer to mating with him. And I got him to suck me off as well. Too bad he won't let me shower with him anymore but it was totally worth it.

We all had a group discussion at the cool restaurant that Artie showed us (Artie even showed up and ate with us! Awesome!) and we talked about our history. But Mattie, Gilbert, and I got detentions for being late to class. That evening I showed up at his house with my mind set on making him mine. I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted Artie to be my mate and I needed to claim him as soon as possible. Some asshole might come along and try to steal him, after all! But he was watching some British show and didn't want to deal with me so I went to play with Peter for a while. After he was done I took Artie back to the field.

It took me some time but I got Artie to actually strip in front of me. We lay down on a blanket and I touched his skin gently. I was setting a mood but at the same time I wanted to explore this expanse of skin presented to me. I never had the chance the other times but Artie let me this time. I was startled when I found this hole in his stomach (actually it was more of an indent because it closed). He explained that it was called a 'navel' and he was just as startled to see that I didn't have one. I was amazed. Nicole would find it so cool to find out about this 'bellybutton'.

I continued my exploration and purposely avoided his manhood (it was growing as I continued and his mate-scent was becoming stronger by the moment) to touch his butthole. His legs closed and I nearly grinned. He may not be a virgin, but he kind of acted like one. But now I had to know if he loved me for real, so I questioned him. He developed a conflicted look that caused my heart to jump fearfully. I had expected him to immediately say yes (well, maybe not immediately. Kiku had explained that Artie was a 'tsundere' and didn't show his emotions easily) but instead he didn't respond. He asked me if I actually heard him that night. That was ridiculous. How could I not hear his confession of love to me? And I had said it back. And finally he confessed that he loved me again. I kissed him, ecstatic and then I admitted that I wanted to mate with him.

He froze up and asked for me to allow him to think. I agreed because honestly I needed to calm myself down. My heart felt like it was about to explode in my chest. What if Artie said no? I didn't want to lose him. I was sure that I didn't want anybody else but him for a mate. I needed him. He was the only one for me. He tried to distract me by saying that it was too dark so I brought out a fire-lamp. He was mystified and amazed by it. But he was becoming too distracted by it and I begged for an answer. But he distracted me again by bringing up me going home and finally I understood his hesitance. He thought I was going home sometime soon. I assured him that the ship wouldn't be running and that I would definitely take him with me if I went. But he said he wouldn't go. I didn't like it but we agreed that when Peter grew up that he would come with us.

I won't describe what mating with Artie was like. There was no one word for it. His body was so fucking tight and I felt like it pulled on my essence and the way he clung to me desperately screaming my name blew my mind. I could only think 'God, is this really _mine_? Could this gorgeous creature beneath me really be my mate?' I only wanted him. I wanted to live in his body. Fuck, I wanted to _be_ him. I just wanted to be as big a part of Artie as he was a part of me but mating was a close to complete as I could get and for now it was enough. For that time Artie and I were one person. I could understand the human term of 'making love'. Because that's all that could describe it.

What made it all the better after we both came was that my scent was all over him. Our scents were forever mixed together. Nobody could take him now. I nuzzled his hair and sighed happily. It was a bit of a shame his scent on me was so weak, though. It wouldn't stay on for more than three days, I guessed. But at least that meant that Artie and I would just have to mate more. And I was completely okay with that.

And bragging to my pack about having him as a mate was awesome.

* * *

><p>What was not awesome was that less than a week later I lost my heart. Not literally, but it might as well have been. See, Ludwig and his pack came back to inform us that the ship was all ready to take us home. I was so freaking happy. I would get to see my family again! However, that moment quickly ended when I saw the look on Artie's face. He looked like the whole world had been offered to him and it had all been ripped away from him along with somebody killing his parents and kicking his puppy just to add more pain. I felt my heart seize at the look. I immediately ran over to try to comfort him but he wouldn't look at me. He didn't even want me to touch him but I pulled him away from everyone's eyes to talk to him.<p>

"Artie-" I tried for a second time but he cut me off.

"Why would you bother mating with me if this was going to happen?" He whispered. I felt like crying. I could hear him breaking. I tried desperately to hold the pieces together. I begged him to come with us to Hetalia but he refused and tried to leave. When I tried to stop him he screamed at me, "Don't touch me! Just leave me alone, Alfred!" before running away. I could only stand there and watch heartbroken. I felt like somebody had just pulled my world from my hands and they might as well have.

* * *

><p>The next day at school Artie acted like nothing was wrong, but he didn't talk to us other than to play the role of teacher. I felt like a kicked puppy throughout the whole day. I didn't cry but my eyes stung while waiting for the tears. I'm sure my pack was unnerved to see me like this because that night they dragged me to Artie's backyard and confronted me.<p>

"You have to talk to Arthur." Gilbert was the first to speak.

"I can't. He won't let me." I mumbled.

"So? That's never stopped you before!"

"Alfred, you really need to talk to him. This is your final chance." Kiku said.

"We're going home tonight. If you don't talk to him now you'll regret it forever." Nicole added. There were tears in her eyes. She was torn up about leaving Artie too. We all were. He was a part of our pack. It was like losing an arm or a leg.

"He doesn't want to see me!" My eyes hurt. I wanted to cry.

"Al, please! Just say goodbye! Or convince him to come with us-" Mattie said, but we all shut up as the backdoor opened. Artie stood there in a robe and slippers. Even dressed like that he looked amazing.

"Artie!" I faked a smile the best I could but I had a feeling it didn't fool anybody.

"Is there a reason all of you are here?" He asked. I was pushed forward towards him and hesitantly I admitted that we were leaving. He froze up. "Is…is that so." His voice was raw. I was about to break down and I think the others sensed it because they pushed forward to say their goodbyes. Artie refused to come with us again at Gilbert's request. When they were done Mattie told me that they would wait for me in our home field. Nicole kissed Artie on the cheek with a sob before they all ran off into the forest. Artie and I were left alone.

"Come with us." I begged again. I couldn't leave him. I needed Arthur with me. He declined again and smiled. I stared. How could he smile when my heart was being ripped apart? "Then I'll stay here!" I grabbed his forearms. My body was trembling (or was it his? I couldn't tell). I didn't mind staying here. I didn't mind staying on Earth if it meant that I could be with Arthur.

"You can't do that, love." He touched my cheek with his hand and wiped a tear from my face. "You have a responsibility." I couldn't see through the watery mess that my eyes were becoming.

"Gilbert can take over my pack!" I would hate to leave them. I would miss them with all of my heart, but my mate came first. I couldn't lose Arthur when I had just gotten him.

"Don't say that. What about your family?"

I stumbled this time. I missed my mom and dad so much. "Th-they won't mind!" My tears were going to overflow any moment.

"I won't allow it. If you stay then I'll never allow you to be with me."

I was struck. "Why? Why would you do that?" How could he do that to me?

"Because you're not allowed to stay here. You don't belong here." He was wrong and I could hear the trembling in his voice. He was dying on the inside just as much as I was. I belonged with him. "You need to go with your pack and I will stay here." I pulled him harshly into a kiss then. I couldn't speak so I would tell him this way that I would never leave him. I couldn't leave him. I would rather die first. But he pulled away first and I began to cry unable to help my tears anymore as he pressed our foreheads together. At that moment I felt like he was so much older than me. I felt like a little boy again. Arthur was the only one who could do that to me. "It's okay, love. Everything will be fine. I give you permission to find another mate. My scent will fade eventually."

"No!" I shouted, horrified at the mere thought. I could never do that. I would never exchange Artie! "I won't! Artie, I chose _you_ to be my mate! I didn't do it just so that I could find another within the week!"

"I'm not going to force you to be alone for the rest of your life."

I was suddenly very determined. Arthur wouldn't come with me now so I would just have to find him again. This wasn't goodbye forever. I could come back. "I won't! Listen to me, I'll come back for you! I swear it!"

"Alfred…"

"I will!" I insisted. I had to make him promise. "You'll wait for me, right?"

"You can't ensure that-"

"I can! I'm a pilot, remember? It might take me a little bit but I really will come back for you!" I gripped a little tighter to him. "Tell me you'll wait for me, Artie."

His eyes began to water finally and he blinked rapidly to clear them. "Okay." He whispered, "I'll wait for you. But you had better come back."

"I will! I promise you! And I'm a hero and heroes don't break promises!" I pulled him into our final kiss together and clung to him as we sealed our promise, love, and hope together. I didn't want to let him go but I had to now. I stared into his eyes one last time before I turned and ran to the edge of the forest before stopping. I had to reassure him one last time. "I love you Arthur Kirkland, and I'll definitely come back for you one day!" I shouted to him, not caring who heard.

I heard his faint, "I love you too," as I transformed and ran into the woods blinded by my tears. I didn't speak to my pack as we all met up and ran to where our ship was. It took an hour to get there and our friends were waiting. We transformed back and quickly got onto the ship and strapped ourselves in. It would be a simple take-off.

A hand landed on my shoulder and I turned to face Ludwig. He held a sadness in his eyes. He pitied me. "Are you okay to fly?" He asked softly. I wiped my eyes and nodded with determination before starting the ship. It was a comforting feeling to be at the controls again. I loved flying. We shot up easily into the air and hovered for a few minutes, looking out over the Earth one last time.

Arthur was still down there on that dark land. My mate was going to be left alone. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. My heart was being left here on Earth waiting for the day I came back for it. And I swore that I would. I didn't know how long it would take, but I would come back as soon as possible. And when I came back the first thing I was going to do was find Artie, call to him, and kiss the hell out of him. And as I took off to leave the Earth's atmosphere I pictured hearing Artie's voice calling my name softly and awaited the day when I would hear it again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here's the first half of the epilogue kind of thing: Alfred's point of view on the story. It's a really long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Review please! I hope to break eighty by the end of this week! XD I'm guessing the final epilogue should be out on either Tuesday or Thursday…**

**Should it be from Arthur's or Alfred's point of view, though? Hm…**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: Welp this is the last chapter (fo sho, minions). I feel a little sad. This chapter **_**may**_ **contain some drabble but whatever. However, I may write a one-shot that has some post-story stuff. If you people want it, of course.**

**I decided to write first from Alfred's point of view and then Arthur's later on. I'll end it from his POV ;) But sorry if they seem a little out of character. I feel like they are…And dammit, this was supposed to be out by Thursday, GRR…Anyway…Shit's about to get all sci-fi up in here real soon. *shot for talking in such a way***

**Sexy times, anybody? Okay, then. And a fricking long chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Alfred~<strong>

I felt as if I would burst the moment I received permission to take my ship to Earth. It had been way too long that I had to wait to receive that permission. I hadn't seen my mate in a little over two years and it was hands down the most difficult two years of my life. I took off in the ship and made sure I was the correct distance away before I set the auto-pilot for Earth and entered one of the sleeping pods. It would take about a month (Earth time) to reach Earth and I needed to have my body become accustomed to Earth's air once again. The air on Hetalia was so much cleaner and healthier than Earth's air and I couldn't just plunge in like I had all those years ago (my crew and I almost died from choking and it took us nearly a month to develop the vaccines and shit we needed to survive on that planet) so Ivan had fixed the sleeping pods so that Earth air was slowly entered into the Hetalian air so that during the course of the travel towards Earth my body became accustomed to Earth air and less like Hetalia air. Feeling excited and nervous I closed my eyes and allowed myself to fall asleep as Earth air began to bit by bit filter into the sleeping pod.

Leaving Earth had broken my heart. I could feel this empty void in my chest where my heart had previously been. I had to go the past two years without my mate. I wondered if he missed me as much as I missed him. I could only imagine his smile as I saw him again. I would kiss him and never release him and then I would kiss him more and then maybe we would mate and then I would take him on a date. I dreamt of him the whole time going to Earth. I would finally get to see Arthur again.

It felt like no time had passed when a sharp dinging noise woke me up and I yawned as the door to my pod opened. I scratched my chest and walked to the controls to look out through the windows. My heart nearly exploded out of my chest at the sight of Earth. I had to admit that even though I had been to a number of other planets, Earth was one of the most beautiful. I may be biased because my mate was born there (that place _had _to be beautiful to create such a creature) but the blue of the oceans from space and the swirl of clouds sent chills through my body. A faint sense of longing erupted in my chest. In a sense this place was home. My heart was here. My Artie was here. Earth was my second home.

I climbed into the chair and turned off the autopilot as I directed the ship to the side of Earth where I knew Artie lived. From the looks of it America was currently experiencing midday. That was a bit annoying. I would have to use a cloaking device when I landed, but that wouldn't be difficult at all. Humans believed so little in aliens even when we were right in from of their faces. It was funny.

I landed about half a mile from the field where I brought Artie for our first date and immediately packed up some clothes (I almost forgot them in my rush; that would've been bad) before transforming into a wolf and making a mad dash towards Arthur's home. My heart pounded like crazy not just from the run but from pure excitement. Arthur was so close I could practically taste him. The familiar white house came into view and I couldn't even feel the pain in my legs from running so far for so long.

I transformed back rather quickly and broke into the house through the backdoor screaming, "Artie!" I saw a familiar blonde head sitting on the couch start violently and turn around in shock. I expected bright green eyes but instead was met with blue. My hope fell along with my face. "Wait, you're not Artie." I stated, disappointed.

"Wha-bloody fucking hell, _Alfred?_" The man asked. He was pretty young; he didn't look much older than I physically looked.

I stared at him, confused. "Do I know you?"

"Get some clothes on, you twit!" The man howled, covering his eyes. "Jerk Arthur may like it, but I don't!" Wait… 'Jerk Arthur'…? Why did that term sound familiar…?

"Oh, sorry. Humans don't run around naked." I reminded myself and pulled my clothes out to put on, scowling a little. I still hate clothing. Every chance I get I never want to wear them. They're just so _restricting_! "Better?"

The man uncovered his eyes warily and nodded before a grin broke out on his face. "Alfred, it's been forever!" He went to hug me and I accepted it although I was unnerved. This wasn't typical human behavior.

I laughed. "Well, I guess, but I don't really know who you are…"

He stared at me a moment. "Oh, right. Although _you_ don't look a day older I definitely am." He chuckled a little. "It's me, Peter! You know, Arthur's brother?" My eyes widened.

"Peter? Holy shit, dude! You're so much older!" I brought him into a tight hug. "What the hell, though? It's only been two years!"

Peter looked befuddled. "Two? Alfred, it's been about eight years."

I froze before my logical mind caught up to me. Three years here equaled about one year on my planet. It had been nearly three years so it made sense that it had been eight here. But still I was shocked. Did humans really age this quickly? "Oh…I guess you're right. Anyway, where's Artie?"

Peter walked into the kitchen and I followed him. He pulled out a bottle of Coca-Cola and offered it to me. I accepted it and chugged some, gasping at the carbonation. I hadn't had soda in a long time! I was definitely bringing some back with me to Hetalia. And some McDonald's. I was going to have some before I left the planet. He got some juice out for himself and poured a cup before drinking some. "He moved out about two years ago."

I choked a little on my drink. "He did? Why?"

"Because I turned eighteen and he got another job at the college in the city. I stayed here because I liked the house and wanted my independence and Arthur let me." He explained. So Artie had moved out. I felt a little bit sad at that.

"Where's he at? I wanna see him."

Peter was quiet for a minute, studying me. "Are you sure you even want to?"

I paused, not understanding. "Why wouldn't I?"

Peter shrugged and looked away. "Well, Arthur's kind of old now, you know? You're, like, forever nineteen, right?"

"Well physically."

"Yeah and Arthur's thirty-one. Won't it be weird for you two?" I frowned at him.

"Of course not! Artie's my mate! I don't care what his age is." Peter blinked at my outburst.

"Okay." He drained his cup and rinsed it out before going over to grab some keys from the table. "I'll drive you."

"Really? Sweet!" I followed him out to the car. I didn't ride much in cars over the years so it was kind of weird for me. I mean, I travelled everywhere on foot or flying. Why would I need to deal with traffic when I could just fly over all of it? But nonetheless I was happy to ride in the car. It would be my first time actually being in a vehicle (besides a spaceship) because I had never had any friends with cars.

But Peter and I discovered the hard way that I get motion sickness easily. Luckily he had a bag I could throw up in.

I was all-too-happy to stumble out of the car and gasp for air, trying to stop my spinning head. I felt like we were still moving and if it wasn't for the fact that my stomach was already empty then I would've puked again. "Hey, get your freaking barf bag!" Peter shouted at me. I shook my head to clear it and got back up to grab the bag. I found a trashcan at the corner of the parking lot we were in and tossed it before I returned to Peter.

The place Artie lived was an apartment complex in the middle of the city. It was a small complex off of a major highway that had its buildings so close together I had trouble deciding what house was what. Peter led me up the stairwell three floors before he pulled out a spare key. I was practically shaking with excitement. I could smell Artie's scent drifting through the cracks in the door. I was so close to him now. But there was another familiar scent there and it destroyed some of my excitement. I couldn't place where the scent was from but it caused my hackles to rise slightly (metaphorically. See, I still remembered stuff from Artie's class!). Peter opened the door and we walked in.

"Hey jerk Arthur! I have a present for you!" Peter called. The place was pretty tiny and for a bachelor pad (although he wasn't really a bachelor because he had me) it was really neat. There was a single sofa and an armchair facing towards the television. I remembered that armchair from Artie's house. I knew it was his. He sat in it all of the time. I saw a kitchen through a short hallway in front of us and as I looked to my left I saw another hallway with four doors (and one was small enough that I knew it was a closet). I wondered why Artie would move into such a tiny apartment when he had such an awesome house before. I could smell what I assumed were cookies. My stomach growled.

From the kitchen came –not Arthur- but instead Francis. I froze at seeing him. Why the hell was he here? "Arthur isn't here right now." He said and then paused upon seeing me. "Alfred, is that you? My boy, you haven't aged a day!" He smiled and a wiped his hands on his apron, his eyes scanning me hungrily. I ignored the gaze.

"Yeah it's…from eating vegetables." I made an excuse. Francis looked older, but not by too much. He had a few barely noticeable wrinkles and his hair was a bit shorter than when I last saw him. But he was definitely older.

He tsked me as Peter scoffed. "If that's the best excuse you can come up with, then you're not going to fool anybody." Peter crossed his arms. I stared at him in shock. He was going to give away my identity!

Francis laughed. "Do not worry, _mon ami_, Arthur has already told me your story." He motioned us into the kitchen where he picked up the tray that the cookies I had smelled earlier were on and held out the pan to us. They had cooled down. Peter and I happily accepted some before Francis poured the rest into a cookie jar on the table.

"Arthur told you that I'm an alien?" I asked around the cookie. Peter gave me a disgusted look and stepped away as I sprayed some cookie. Francis looked a bit annoyed as well but didn't say anything about it.

"Yes, he has."

I frowned and swallowed. "Why?"

"Because he became lonely and felt the need to talk to somebody about his little mate." He removed his oven mitts and apron and hung them up. He was dressed nicely like he had back when I was in the high school.

"He could've talked to me about it!" Peter said, frowning himself.

"You were too young." Francis shrugged and we followed him back out to the living room (after both Peter and I snatched another cookie) to sit down. I made sure to snag Artie's seat. I didn't want Francis sitting in it.

"You said Artie isn't here, then where is he?" I asked.

"He's working."

"But the jerk should've gotten off work by now!" Peter objected.

"He had to replace a teacher that became sick suddenly and they didn't have time to cancel because students had already arrived. Arthur told me that he was fine with working the extra hours because he understood what he had to teach anyway."

I slumped. "So now I have to wait for him to get off work. Ugh!" I growled under my breath in frustration. How difficult was it for a man to see his mate? I just wanted to see Artie! I overheard Peter muttering something to Francis while I was distracted and sat up.

Francis frowned at Peter. "He's going to yell at me if I tell him!" He muttered under his breath.

"Then I'm telling him!" Peter said. "He has a right to know!"

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, leaning forward. I heard Francis curse under his breath in French.

"Arthur dated this guy for a while during the time you were gone." Peter stated. My heart practically stopped in my chest and I froze. Artie –_my Arthur-_ had dated Francis a second time? But we made a promise to wait for each other. I looked over at Francis and stood up.

"N-now now, Alfred! Just wait a moment!" Francis stuttered, standing up as well and holding his hands in front of him to fend me off. My teeth were clenched, but I wasn't angry. Jealous, yes, but not the angry kind; I was just sad.

"Did you mate with him?" I asked quietly.

"No!" Francis shook his head and relaxed at my tone. He figured out that I wasn't going to kill him. I relaxed some as well at his answer. I couldn't tell from where I was standing if Francis had Artie's scent on him because of the house. The whole place was mixed with Artie and Francis's scent. It turned my stomach some. The only scent Artie's should be mixed with was mine. "We dated for only a short while before we broke up again. You do not have to worry, Alfred."

I stared at him. "So nothing happened?"

"Well, we kissed…" I glared at him, "b-but that was it!" He finished, looking a little nervous. Well as long as that was it…I suppose that I could handle that. It was my fault for taking so long to come back anyway. I sat down. We only made idle chit-chat for about ten more minutes before Peter stood up.

"I'd better head home. I have homework to do and I want to get some sleep before I get to class tonight." He turned to me. "Do you want to stay here?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna wait for Artie." He nodded and turned to leave before pausing.

"Alfred, before you and Arthur leave, stop in to say goodbye, alright?" He glared at me a little. "You didn't say goodbye to me last time."

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Sorry. It was a bit of a stressing time, y'know?"

"Whatever." He waved goodbye and left this time.

Francis stood. "I must go as well. I have work." He looked at the clock on the wall.

"So I'm going to be left here alone?" I pouted. What the hell was I supposed to do here until Artie got home?

Francis raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Did Peter not tell you? Arthur and I work at the same school. Unless you do not want to come with me…?"

I immediately perked up. "Fuck yeah, I'm coming!" I ran ahead of him and grabbed my coat. I then paused and turned back to him. "On second thought, I think I'll follow you by air. Cars and I don't mix."

Francis became heavily interested in that. "Oh, you will transform? Can I watch?" I shrugged.

"No problem." I walked back into the house and stripped of my clothes before stuffing them in a bag and handing the bag to Francis. "Just bring this too and open the door when I'm done." Francis looked me up and down and I turned away from him, feeling my cheeks heat up. Was this 'shame'? Was this what Artie meant when humans didn't like getting undressed in front of others? I suddenly understood him. "Can you stop staring?" I asked him. "It's weird."

"Sorry, I'm just fascinated to see you transform." He said. I felt that that wasn't the only reason. I quickly morphed into an eagle and turned to him. His eyes were wide in astonishment. "_Mon dieu…"_ He whispered. I hopped towards the door when he opened it and took off, circling far overhead as I saw him go to his car. It was annoying having to turn around when he stopped and following him through the city traffic, but I didn't have a choice. I didn't know where Artie's work was.

I didn't like that Artie had dated Francis, but I couldn't blame him. Eight years was a long time. I wondered if he had given up on me. What if Artie didn't want me anymore because of how long I took? Or maybe he found someone else to be with? Maybe he had mated with somebody else while I was gone? My heart felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly by my thoughts. I wouldn't be able to bear it if Artie didn't love me anymore.

No! This is Arthur we're talking about here! Artie wouldn't just mate with somebody else! He knew exactly what it meant when he mated with me! And he made a promise! He may have dated Francis, but that didn't mean that he didn't love me anymore! He broke up with Francis soon after! Yeah, I was sure Artie still loved me! And if he didn't then I would just have to make him fall in love with me all over again!

Francis parked and I landed in the grass near him. He handed me my backpack and I grabbed it with my claws before taking off to find a spot for me to transform back and change. After finding one I met up with him again and we walked inside. I had never been inside of a college before but it was _huge_! I knew immediately it was one of those fancier colleges that all of the high-end jobs wanted their workers to go to and stuff. I was amazed at how fancy the place was. There were students and teachers travelling around –some going to class and some coming from a just ended class. Some looked at Francis and greeted him. He winked at some and flirted with some of the girls and guys. They actually looked bashful at the attention, enjoying it. I rolled my eyes at his antics. Mr. Bonnefoy hasn't changed.

"Impressed?" He asked me finally.

"Totally. I can't believe you and Artie got jobs here!" I grinned. "You must get a lot of money!"

"Yeah, some."

"Why don't you move to a better house?" I asked him.

"Because this was the closest that we could get. We don't want to have to drive far, you see." I was shocked. This was the _closest _they could get? But it took nearly ten minutes to drive here! And that wasn't counting traffic! He stopped at an elevator. "I must go to another floor but if you go straight on and turn right, Arthur should be in the second classroom on the right." He pointed in the direction.

"Thanks, dude!" I hugged him in my excitement and took off.

"Oh, Alfred!" I paused at his call and turned to face him. "Make sure you two come to say goodbye to me as well!"

"Okay!" I called back and ran following his directions. I picked up Artie's scent. He was nearby. I could feel it in my bones even without his scent. In my hurry I rushed a little past the door I needed to enter and had to back track. If I had a tail right about now it would be going a mile a minute. I looked in through the window in the door and felt my chest refill itself for the first time nearly three years. There he was. Artie stood on a type of small platform in front of a stadium-type classroom teaching about forty people reading from a book he was holding. He didn't appear much different except his face seemed to have matured a little bit and there was a hint of frown lines around his lips and eyebrows (which were still as massive as ever). His hair was still messy and his outfit was still the same stuffy apparel he'd always worn. But it was my beautiful Arthur. It was my mate.

I knocked quickly on the door (I knew better than to just burst in) and every students' head turned towards me. Artie looked irked at being interrupted and glanced at me, then away, and then back to me with his eyes widening comically and he dropped what he was holding. My grin threatened to split my face. He actually did a double-take! I waved at him and burst into the room (he had acknowledged that I was there, after all) yelling, "Artie!"

"Al-!" He didn't get to finish as I tackled him into a hug and we fell to the ground. I caught him just enough so that he didn't hit his head and buried my face into his neck to inhale his scent. A shiver went through my body. _God_ it had been way too long since I had been in contact with him! He shoved me off, though and stared at me. "A-Alfred?" He asked. I think he may have actually pinched himself.

"Yeah!" I said giddily. I felt like a child who had just received their first toy. I wanted to hug him again but he grabbed my arm and pulled us up before pulling me with him towards the door.

"Study until I return!" He told the class and I saw their bewilderment as we exited the class and I was brought a little ways down the hallway before he shoved me against the way. He glared at me and I felt my heart go cold with dread. "What the bloody fuck are you doing here?" He demanded.

My excitement thoroughly doused I could only feel like a child now being scolded for something they didn't do. I played with my fingers nervously. "I wanted to see you?" I ventured warily.

"Why _now_? Why are you only just coming to see me now?" He looked absolutely furious. I was scared. Why was he so mad? This wasn't what I was expecting! I was expecting to be greeted with a relieved 'Alfred!' and my teary-eyed Artie would run over to me and we would kiss while I would spin him around! You know, like in the movies! Why wasn't that happening?

"Because I just got here, like, an hour ago!" I explained. "Why are you so pissy? What the hell crawled up your ass and died?" I was growing defensive.

"What took you so long to come back?" He growled, ignoring me.

I was angry now. "It's not exactly easy trying to get permission to leave the planet, Artie! I've been working my hardest to get them to agree to let me go! And I rushed over here as soon as I could!" I threw my hands up in the air in frustration.

We glared at each other for a moment before suddenly he said, "Ah, fuck it!" He deflated and water sprang to his eyes. His hands began to tremble from where he was grabbing my jacket. I was thrown with the sudden whiplash of his emotions. He smiled ever so slightly and I watched as a weariness left his eyes. He looked like a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders at last and he lift his hands to cup my cheeks. "Alfred…" He whispered.

I took that as my cue and I hugged him tightly to him. This time he didn't shove me off or anything and he hugged me back just as tightly. I heard a soft sniffle and felt tears well up in my eyes as well. It was really Artie. I was finally able to hold him after so long. I was complete again. I kissed his neck and then pulled him away from my body and leaned in to kiss him. I had waited nearly three fucking years and I wasn't waiting any longer. Artie met me halfway and I felt like I would explode with happiness. Our lips moved against each other greedily, soaking up the feeling that had been denied to us for so long before he opened his lips and I plunged in to mark my territory all over again as Arthur claimed me again for his own.

After a long minute we both pulled away, bright red with joy. I pecked him on the lips. "I've missed you, Arthur." I whispered the biggest understatement that ever passed my lips.

"I as well." He agreed, tears rolling slowly down his face despite him eyes gleaming merrily. I wiped his eyes. "You took too long coming back, idiot." He murmured as he pressed another kiss to my lips.

"Sorry. I tried to come back as soon as possible." We stopped to kiss for another long moment before I continued, "Legalities can be a bitch."

"Ah, that's right!" He remembered and looked back towards the door to the classroom. "I have to finish class." He moved to leave my arms but I refused to release him. He gave me an exasperated look. "Alfred, I have to go."

I whined softly and pressed my face to his shoulder. "I don't want to let you go." I never wanted to let him go. Never again.

"I have to go teach, love." He kissed the top of my head and removed my arms from around his waist but continued to hold them. A part of me couldn't help but concede that even though I was the older one, Artie would forever be the more mature one. "You can come wait in the room until I'm done."

"Okay!" I agreed and followed him into the classroom and he pointed to a seat that I sat in while he went over to pick up his book, clearing his throat.

"Now where was I?" He asked.

"Hey, who's he?" One of the students asked.

"It doesn't matter. He's an old student of mine, is all." Artie brushed it off. I waved with a grin to the class and then settled myself in for what I knew would be a long one. I had nothing to do and after about fifteen minutes I got up to walk around the room. Artie glared at me and said, "Mr. Jones you had better sit down. You're disturbing my class."

"Aw, back to last names, Artie? Come on!" I whined slightly. I had forgotten that he called me by my last name in his teacher mode.

"In your seat, Mr. Jones." Mr. Kirkland instructed, his voice holding no room for back-talk. I pouted and walked over to sit at the teacher's desk. "_Your_ seat."

"I am in my seat." I grinned cheekily and placed my feet on his desk as some of the students giggled. Mr. Kirkland was unamused, though, and stalked towards me to knock my feet off the desk and lean towards me over the desk.

"Do I need to kick you out, Mr. Jones?" He threatened.

"Do I need to abduct you, Mr. Kirkland?" I whispered teasingly so that nobody else could hear. His face turned pink, remembering that short conversation from so many years ago. "Because I'll abduct _and_ probe you, if you'd like." His eyelids lowered a little and I smelled his mate-scent (oh _fuck_ how I had missed that scent) hit me, causing my grin to widen.

"Maybe later." He flirted back with a ghost of a smirk that caused my eyes to widen (I hadn't expected him to actually respond to that) and my heart rate to pick up (a groan threatened to come out just because of the look on his face) before leaning away from me. "Do not put your feet on my desk." He told me in a louder voice.

"Whatever." I said and watched his ass as he walked back to where he had been lecturing. It had been _way_ too long since I had touched that beautiful ass and Artie had just guaranteed that we were going to mate later. I couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>~Arthur~<strong>

The fact that I managed to get through the rest of my class period with Alfred sitting just five feet from me practically the whole time was a feat worth earning a reward over. Alfred was back. He was finally back and he was a gorgeous as ever. My mate was just five feet from me and all I wanted to do was kiss the bleeding hell out of him and have him make love to me. I didn't even care that we were in a classroom. I just needed him. I just needed to touch him. I needed to prove that he was real.

My shock quite nearly made me go into cardiac arrest the moment I saw his grinning face in the window of the door to the classroom. I couldn't believe my eyes until he burst into the room and tackled me screaming my name. My initial reaction was, purely, shock but directly afterwards I was angry. I couldn't help my hot-headed personality but I wanted a reason for why it had taken him _eight bloody years_ to come back. That was not 'as soon as possible' in my book. But my anger had been over as quickly as it had come and it took all of my strength not to just collapse into his arms in relief. The gaping hole in my chest where my heart had been was finally filled once again.

I felt excitement radiating from me from deep within my core as I dismissed my class and packed up my stuff. Alfred was by my side the next moment looking as eager as I was as we both hurried out to my car. He informed me that he doesn't do well with cars and ran off to go morph before he flew over me as an eagle, dropping the bag that had his clothes into my arms. I threw the bag into the side seat and pulled out to drive back home. I could barely keep my eyes off of Alfred's form long enough to actually watch the road but I managed to get back home with just a little bit of swerving. I unlocked my door and Alfred was running through after me stark naked and shutting the door. I had him pinned the next moment and we kissed intimately.

"God, Artie…" Alfred groaned and shoved me together to the floor. I hurried to pull my clothes off and Alfred was more than willing to help. We threw my clothing every which way just to get it out of our way until I was finally I was stripped naked and exposed before Alfred. But I couldn't care less. He kissed me again once and then brought my leg up to kiss my inner thigh down closest to my pelvis. He took a deep breath and looked at me with dark blue eyes. "I've missed you." He murmured and positioned himself.

I pulled away, though. "Not here, twit." I said quietly and grabbed his hand before leading him to the closest furniture (in this case my favourite chair) and pushing him down onto it. We kissed again, deeper this time, before we slowed our pace down. The time for desperation was ending. We now let our hands slowly run over each other's bodies as I climbed into his lap. We were reacquainting ourselves with the other's body. I gazed into Alfred eyes and sighed in relief as he kissed me again. "Alfred…" My head titled back as he placed a trail of kisses down my neck and to my chest. He gently bit one of my nipples and rolled it between his teeth as his fingers played with the other nipple.

"Artie…Arthur…" He gasped as I grabbed our erections and fisted them together, grabbing his head to kiss him again. His hands found my hips and tightened and relaxed until he said, "I can't take anymore!" He pushed my hands away and I understood so I lifted myself to position Alfred at my entrance. It would hurt, I knew, but I didn't care. I needed to be connected to Alfred. I wanted to become one with him like I had so many years ago.

He watched me and swallowed thickly as I slowly took him into me, wincing but uncaring of it. His chest heaved as his fingers tightened on my waist and waited as I fully took him inside before he groaned and buried his face into my neck, kissing it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close, shuddering in pain and pleasure. We sat like that as I adjusted but even after we didn't move. Alfred pulled out of my hug and stared at me before we kissed again and he gently began to thrust inside of me.

I closed my eyes and absorbed the feeling of being full. All I could think was _Alfred, Alfred, Alfred_ like a chant in my head and after a little bit I realized that I had begun saying it aloud as well. Alfred's head was thrown back with his eyes closed as well, I noticed as I peeked my eyes open, and I felt a few tears fall from my eyes. I was glad his eyes were closed and wiped the tears away quickly. I was so happy that I hadn't been able to help the tears.

Alfred opened his eyes then and I saw the slightest shimmer there and I realized that I wasn't the only one who felt like this. Alfred understood and I felt better. I kissed him with shaky lips, entering his mouth as he allowed me. "I need you." I whispered when we pulled apart. I needed to move faster.

"You have me." He responded and lifted me higher before plunging me down. I cried out and clung to him as finally we moved faster. "Oh god, Arthur." Alfred gasped and tried to pull me closer to him but we were as close as we could get. I wanted to melt into him. I felt my end approach and finally I was pushed over with a cry. Alfred followed soon after, calling my name.

When we came down from our highs I said, "Eight years, Alfred."

"I know." He grinned sheepishly. God, I had missed his smile. "I really did try, though. But because we had been gone for so long, I had to wait a certain period of time before leaving and then I had all of this legal shit to do as the pilot and stuff…" He sighed. I shifted in his lap and then decidedly lifted myself up to pull him out of me before settling myself sideways in his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist to hold me. "But I'm back now. Sorry it took so long."

I lay my head against his shoulder and sighed slightly. "I'm happy that you're finally back."

There was a silence that stretched comfortably between us, just absorbing each other's presence. Alfred's fingers rubbed soothing circles on my hip and lower back. I hummed in approval, feeling myself drift a little until Alfred spoke again, "I can't stay too long, though." I started and sat up to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to be back by a certain time and in order to achieve that I have to leave before the end of the week."

I felt dread gnaw at my heart. I couldn't lose Alfred again so soon. I didn't think that I could stand it. "Why so soon? Can't you wait?"

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why are you getting so upset, Artie? You're coming with me, aren't you?"

I paused, now confused myself. "What?"

He chuckled a little. "Don't you remember the promise we made the first time we became mates? You said that you couldn't come with me then, but once Peter was all grown up and you had everything settled you would come with me to Hetalia!" I had forgotten that I had said that. It was no wonder that he wasn't worried. I thought about it. Yes, Peter was certainly grown up and I wouldn't have to worry about a house for him considering he already lived on his own. I would need to quit my job (I felt a little reluctant and sad about it –teaching is my passion, after all) and then there was what to do with all of my money and bills…

"I don't know if I'll have enough time to settle everything by the end of the week." I warned. It was already Tuesday.

"If you need an extra day or so then that's cool. Just don't take too many extra days." He grinned. "I don't need anybody getting on my ass when we get back." I smiled at the 'we' part. My waiting was over.

* * *

><p>However as the end of the week approached I couldn't help the nervous and, dare I say, fearful bubbling in my stomach. I would be leaving my friends and family. Hell, I was leaving the whole bloody <em>planet<em> to go somewhere else. It wasn't like moving around the world –it was much more stressful. My nerves were shot as I packed (Alfred said not to bother with any clothes because the clothes here weren't very suited for the winter weather there so he would get me some) and ran about finishing up last minute things. We would leave today. Peter and Francis were with me and Peter was moping slightly, sad to see me go.

Alfred grabbed me as I tried to rush past. "Artie! Dude, calm your nutsack, bro!"

"Don't you tell _me_ to calm my nutsack, you blasted fool!" I shouted back, on edge. Alfred ignored me. He was becoming used to my stressed yelling. "Now let me go!"

"No. Calm down some, Artie. You're going to pop a blood vessel." I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he would have none of it. Finally I gave up. He was too much stronger than me. "There ya go! Deep breaths! Come on!" I reluctantly followed his instructions and took several deep breaths. He massaged my back as I did and some of my outtakes of breath were delighted groans. When he finished I thanked him and then immediately ran off to continue what I had been doing earlier, ignoring his annoyed huff.

When there was nothing left that I could do, I stood in the middle of my room blankly. I would be saying goodbye to everything. All of my possessions (Well, most of them. I was allowed pictures and some books and such. Two suitcases worth) would be left behind along with all of the money I had earned over the years and my life. Who could blame me when I started crying? I curled up and sobbed into my knees. I would miss everything. I wouldn't get to see Peter grow up anymore and I wouldn't get to see any nieces or nephews. I wouldn't get to teach any longer and I wouldn't get to be annoyed by the horrid morning traffic. Would Hetalia even have tea?

Alfred tried to come in and comfort me but Francis and Peter shoved him out and explained that they would help. Upon prompting I told them why I was crying and Francis rubbed my back. "Don't cry over such stupid things, jerk." Peter said without any bite in it. "You'll get to see space and go to a planet that no human has before."

"Yes, but what about you? I'm leaving you behind." I sniffled.

Peter's eyes watered at that but he quickly wiped them away. "Y-you can come back and visit, r-right?" His voice broke.

"Of course!" I said even if I didn't know if it was true, and hugged him tightly to me as he cried.

"_Mon ami,_ you have a whole new frontier to see and you have your mate with whom to see it with. Don't worry about little things and enjoy it." Francis told me. "You can come to visit and we will be waiting with plenty of stories to tell you as long as you tell us stories too of all of your sexual endeavors."

"Francis, I think I may miss you least of all." I mumbled and hugged him as well.

"I'll miss you too, old friend." He said with a chuckle, understanding my words. We stayed like that for a few moments, hugging each other, but then a soft knock was pressed onto the door and we pulled away as Alfred shyly opened it.

"Um…" He looked at us. "I kinda overheard and we _can_ come visit on occasion."

"Can we?" I asked him. He nodded with a smile. I granted him a relieved one back and finally I stood. Peter exited the room to go blow his nose and I picked up my baggage wearing the only clothes I would wear from Earth. They were my favourite pair. "Alright, then."

"Ready to go?" I nodded and the four of us walked to Peter's car. Alfred decided to fly again telling us to go back to Peter's house before he left. We did as he instructed, reminiscing about events throughout our lives and laughing over them. When we arrived Alfred at the edge of the forest waiting for us. "You guys take forever!" He laughed. I could tell that he was excited. "Come on, then!" He morphed into a horse and waited for me.

"Alfred, I wanted to go see the ship too!" Peter said and Francis agreed. Alfred nodded and morphed back.

"Well, I guess we're walking. I can't carry so many people unless I'm a big animal and that'll kind of alert the humans and stuff." I asked Alfred to put the clothes on again (he complained but I really didn't want Francis looking at my mate in such a way) before we all began our trek into the forest. Alfred informed me that he parked just outside of the field where we had our first date (Francis tried to press details but we both refused) and led us around the field (he told me he didn't want anybody but us to go there, which I thought was sweet) to where the ship lay. It was in another field practically blended in with its surroundings. It was a lot smaller than I imagined it to be, though, but it looked similar to a round, disk UFO. There were no noticeable doors or windows.

"How did the two packs fit into that tiny thing?" I asked him. He smirked and pressed a button on a remote to bring down a door that had blended with the ship.

"Didn't you learn anything from the few inventions I showed you?" I clutched the tiny Fire-Lamp in my pocket but I didn't understand. He winked at me. "To quote one of your favorite shows, 'It's bigger on the inside'." My heartbeat sped up like crazy at the line, finally breaking my bubble of fear and letting loose my excitement. Alfred led the way as the three of us hurried up into the ship which we marveled at. It looked like a 'house of the future' type room like you see on sci-fi tellie shows with all of the smooth metal and the various buttons. At the very front were a couple of seats (sort of like driver's seats) and various other connected seats behind them (I saw that there was enough for the two packs). Off to the side I saw two doors on opposite sides of a shallow hallway and what looked to be a type of kitchen.

Peter, Francis, and I were left completely lost and I think for the first time –even for me- we realized that Alfred was an _actual alien_. He was just so human-like even with his ability to transform that it never really sunk in that he was an actual alien until now. We gaped at him and he grinned, not understanding our looks. He grabbed my suitcases and went into one of the doors (it opened like a normal door with a handle and all that) and we discovered it had a row of pods. They had various complicated wires and such to which I'll never know they were connected and they hummed ever so slightly. Alfred placed my suitcases in a closet-like space near the pods before turning to me. "What do you guys think?"

"I-it's…" I was at a loss for words.

"It's so freaking amazing!" Peter shouted, jumping up and down.

"Really Arthur, you are one lucky human." Francis agreed, nodding and looking around. I nodded in agreement. Alfred appeared proud.

"This is the ship that took us so long to build." He told me. "It's not all that high-tech because Earth doesn't have a lot of materials we need, but we got the essentials!"

"_This_ isn't high-tech?" I gaped. Alfred shook his head.

"This thing would be considered, like, a stagecoach compared to a Mustang." He laughed as we stared at him again. I felt some culture shock kick in and I rested in one of the chairs as Alfred showed off everything to Peter and Francis. Finally after twenty minutes I stood to say my final goodbyes. Alfred told them the directions to get back to the house and then we watched as they left. I felt like crying again, but I was too excited to do so. I had no regrets now, only a touch of loneliness. Alfred wrapped his arms around my waist. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Not yet. Take me to our field first." I glared at him a little. "You never told me how to get there and for eight years I never found it."

"Oh, oops." He laughed and took my hand before leading me to the field. It looked exactly the same as we left it, but it was a little strange seeing it in the daytime. There were butterflies and insects flying about but even so I couldn't resist collapsing into the flowers with Alfred and taking a deep breath. We were silent as Alfred allowed me these moments.

I stared at the blue of the sky and contemplated it. It was the same colour as Alfred's eyes right now. "Alfred, what colour is Hetalia's sky?"

"It depends on where you're at." He said. I didn't understand but didn't ask him to explain. "However, where my pack and I live it's about a purple-blue. A light one, though."

"Like Matthew's eyes?"

Alfred thought about it. "Lighter, but yeah." I nodded and stood up, ready to leave finally. We walked back hand-in-hand and boarded the ship. I sat down in the seat next to Alfred and the two of us buckled in. "It'll feel weird –the takeoff- at first, but once we leave the atmosphere then things will chill out." I nodded to him and he pressed random buttons before grabbing the steering wheel and beaming at me. "You ready to see the stars?" I nodded, anxiety and anticipation boiling in the pit of my stomach. I was ready. Alfred pressed a button and with a hum the ship lifted up off of the ground –I gasped- and suddenly we were shooting faster than I had ever expected the ship to go straight up into the sky. I let out a little scream and wondered how I wasn't dead when I realized that the G-force wasn't as strong as it should've been on my body. The ship must've had something to do with that. And suddenly all of the force stopped and floated in my seat a little.

I opened my eyes (because I had closed them during the takeoff and I was glad that I didn't eat) and gasped in amazement. Alfred had angled the ship so that we were facing the Earth and I was able to see its beauty in its entire splendor. "Alfred…" I whispered.

Alfred smiled at me. "You know, Earth is _still_ one of the most beautiful planets I have ever seen." He said. I still stared, absorbing the image to ingrain into my head before Alfred turned the ship and took off. I looked around in fear as the stars rushed by me similar to hyper drive and I yelled,

"Stop, Alfred!" He immediately did and we jerked forward some in our seats.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"Don't just blow by all of this!" I said and saw that a red planet of what I assumed was Mars was sitting not too far from us.

"Why not?" Alfred asked with a pout. "We've got to leave this solar system and it'll take a while."

I gave him a dry look. "Unlike you, I've never been to space before. I want to _see_."

He pouted. "We don't have much time but…alright. But let me get us past the asteroid belt and then I'll set it on a speed in auto-pilot so that you can see your planets, alright?" I nodded. He turned back to the wheel and set it at that speed again and I watched Mars rush past. Maybe five minutes later Alfred was zooming through the asteroid belt (he was showing off, I would think, with all of the flips and sharp turns. I felt like I was on a roller coaster) and finally we exited that. The temperature had dropped some, but it was still comfortable as Alfred set some buttons and then undid his seatbelt and stood. I followed his example and felt a little disappointed. Where was the floating?

He seemed to notice my look. "Missing something?" He asked teasingly. I glared at him a little and he laughed. "Hang on; I'll turn off the gravity." He walked over a little button and pressed it before I yelped as I started floating. He laughed at my face and expertly pushed off of the wall to catch me in a hug.

I looked around myself. "Amazing!"

"Haha, you're like a little kid, Artie!" We spun and I couldn't help the little bark of laughter. For a while we played around in zero gravity and Alfred would point out the planets as we passed them. I marveled at Jupiter. It was gigantic. I could hardly believe it. And then Saturn was lovely with the ice rings around it. It had me wondering about something.

"Alfred, where will we live on Hetalia?" He floated upside down and spun slowly as he thought about it.

"The main one. That's where most Hetalians live."

"What about the other two?"

"Oh, well one's a type of nursing planet. Only mothers with newborns and stuff live there for a few weeks so that the newborns can meet each other and new pack relationships can kind of have an early start. Mattie was there recently with Gilbert but he's back home now."

"What! Why would Matthew and Gilbert be on a nursing planet?" I questioned.

"Because they had twins." Alfred smiled as I stared. How had they had twins? "Oh yeah! I didn't tell you about that! Yeah, Mattie and Gilbert and twins –two boys- and it was kind of lonely without them during the time they were gone but it was so cool. You'll get to meet your nephews when we get there!"

"D-did they adopt?" I asked.

"No. Why would they?" He looked confused at the thought. "Anyway," he continued before I could ask another question, "Nicole and Kiku_ finally_ became mates not long after we got home. Nicole's pregnant right now."

"Oh, well, good for them." I said softly, still caught up on the 'Matthew was pregnant' ordeal.

"Yeah, seriously! They're so ahead of us, Artie! We'll have to try to catch up and have children of our own!"

I spluttered indignantly and flushed. "Wha-but-!"

"Oh, there's Uranus!" Alfred laughed like a child at the name and I was distracted long enough for the conversation to drop. When we reached Pluto I was shivering like mad. Alfred grabbed me and we went over to the anti-gravity button to turn gravity back on. We collapsed a little under our own weight and it took a few minutes for us to recover it before Alfred walked over the control panel and set it for something before rejoining me. "Come on, Artie." He led me into the pod room and pressed some buttons before one of the pods opened. I stared.

"What are you doing?" I asked, unwillingly fearful of the pod. I didn't know what they did.

"Don't worry; it's just a sleeping pod. It's going to take about two weeks –Hetalia time- to arrive back to Hetalia so we're going to sleep while we're waiting."

"Why?"

"Well, mostly because we have to kill all of the bacteria and shit from Earth so that we don't cause some type of deadly outbreak on our planet." He admitted. "And also because we need to let your body adjust to both the air and the gravity of Hetalia. These pods will do that."

"…And this is a 'stagecoach'?" I was amazed that this pod could do all of this.

"Yup!" He laughed and stepped inside the pod before holding a hand out to me. I didn't move. "Hurry up!"

"Aren't I going into a different pod?"I questioned.

"Nope! You're with me!" He grinned and yanked me in with him. I yelped but we shifted until we became comfortable. There was enough room for us to be pressed together but not uncomfortably. The pod closed and I heard a small hiss. Alfred kissed me and then wrapped an arm around my waist. "G'night, Artie." He murmured. I felt my eyelids growing heavy and my body began to shut down. I felt like I was under anesthesia.

"Good night." I whispered back before I fell under.

* * *

><p>I recall that I dreamt of something, but of what I didn't know. The next moment I was waking up and I heard a hatch open and felt shifting against me. I opened my eyes and yawned to look around me. Alfred smiled and helped me out as I marveled a bit. It hadn't all been a dream. I was really with Alfred. But I didn't feel any different. For whatever reason I felt that I was supposed to. We walked out of the pod room and Alfred pointed through the window.<p>

"There it is, Artie!" I gazed in wonder. It was a planet not too much larger than Earth and of ranging colours. Across the planet I could see some lights, clouds, and what was no doubt a huge body of water. It covered a third of the planet on one side but the rest was land that was for the most part connected in some way, shape, or form. In the short distance I saw two other planets that were smaller than the first –about the size of the moon- and I wondered if they weren't moons. "That third one is where all of the scientists and people are that study animals and help the sick and such. Yao works there and Mattie helps him sometimes." Alfred told me.

"I see." We took our seats and Alfred landed the ship inside what appeared to be a city. The 'city' was built around and in the gigantic trees of the forest. The trees were the size of small skyscrapers. They didn't hurt the trees at all. The city was one with the nature of the planet. And there weren't that many people here, but they were all naked. I flushed slightly, having become unaccustomed to such a things. Alfred got up and so did I.

"You'll have to take off your clothes, Artie, and pack them okay?" He told me. "Nobody wears clothes at this time of year." As he said this he also stripped.

"Yes, alright." I followed his example and put my clothes away. We each grabbed a suitcase and the door to the ship opened. My lungs were filled with air that humans had never had before. It was definitely clean, but it was unlike the oxygen hospitals give someone. It was clean in a fresh way and I gulped it down greedily. I felt that Alfred was right about my planet's atmosphere being so polluted. He smiled and grabbed my hand as we got off.

A man came up to greet us. He wore glasses (similar to Alfred's, although now that I think about it how did Alfred's glasses stay on even when he transformed? It must've been a Hetalian thing) but he had dark brown hair and a refined look about him like an aristocrat. He spoke in a language I didn't understand and with a start I realized that Hetalians didn't speak English. I hadn't realized it before. Alfred was grinning and responding in the same language, pointing at me and making wild hand motions. The man looked a little exasperated and motioned for us to go on. Alfred laughed.

"I didn't understand a word." I stated, still a little surprised.

"Don't worry about it; Nicole'll teach you the language." Alfred assured me as we left the 'airport' (or was it a 'spaceport'?).

"Why Nicole?"

"Because she's the translator of our group. She helps teaches kids about other planets and stuff and knows a lot of different languages."

"So she's a teacher?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Alfred turned into a horse when we got a distance away and I climbed on. He didn't seem to mind the extra baggage and started running. I looked up into the sky and past the trees I could see it was a reddish colour. But as we went further it began to change to a light purple and then light blue-purple. I looked around me and saw that we were on a type of plain. There were foliage and flowers everywhere. I could spot different animals of shapes only told of in mythological tales running about and in packs. Some, I realized, were other Hetalians and others were just animals. I saw a large bird almost similar to a pterodactyl fly overhead and the long grass was sometimes a faded pink and other times an almost green colour. I saw houses here and there spotting the field but they looked unoccupied at the moment. _I'm in Wonderland._ I thought to myself.

Alfred slowed to a stop and I climbed off of him. He transformed into a wolf and howled loudly. We waited. After a few more moments he howled again. This time I heard a few howls back and he howled one more time before transforming into a human. A glee-filled grin stretched across his face. "They're coming!" We only had to wait a few moments more before I saw two figures dashing across the field towards us. I recognized the colour of the wolves to be Nicole and Kiku. I wondered where Matthew and Gilbert were.

Nicole transformed back in mid-air as she jumped at me and screamed, "Arthur!" I yelped and caught her in my arms, flushing at the bare skin-to-skin contact. She buried her face into my neck and I heard a soft growl from both Alfred and Kiku (it startled me, but Alfred later explained that burying your face into one's neck was –next to mating- the ultimate sign of intimacy and caused me to think about all of the times Alfred had done it even before we had mated) before she pulled away. "I've missed you, Arthur!" She said.

"I as well." I hugged her and then released her quickly (it was too strange being hugged by a naked person in a non-sexual way) to climb to my feet. I shook hands with Kiku. "It has been far too long." I told them.

"Indeed, it has." Kiku agreed. I looked at Nicole's stomach but I barely saw a bump there. She chuckled.

"Alfred told you?"

"Yes, congratulations." I said. They thanked me.

"Hey, where're Mattie and Gilbert?" Alfred asked, looking around.

"They're gathering the kids." Nicole told him.

"They're still having difficulty with the transforming." Kiku said and they all laughed a little, although I didn't understand.

"We'll meet them in the house, then." Alfred took my hand and the four of us walked to a nearby house. It looked similar to a lone apartment. It appeared to be about five stories tall.

"I thought you didn't have houses?" I asked.

"They're for the winter time, mostly. Nobody uses them much around this time of year when it's really nice out." The temperature, despite it being 'summer', was mild and nice. We went inside and saw that the first floor had a small pond in it that –from the steam- appeared to be heated. I realized that it was a hot spring and marveled before we went to the next floor. It had a large living room and kitchen area. There was plenty of space to run around. It was bigger than my house on Earth (that felt strange to think). The third floor looked like a house of its own with living room, kitchen, and a hallway that contained open doors for the bathroom and bedroom (Alfred explained to me later about the bathrooms because they were different than on Earth). We stopped here and placed my bags on the floor of the bedroom where a nice large bed took up most of the room. I felt it and found that it was sturdy enough to support us but soft enough that I could instantly fall asleep in it.

"What of the other two floors?"I asked.

"Those two are for Gilbert and Matthew and Kiku and me." Nicole said. "They look like this floor, but Gilbert and Matthew's has an extra bedroom for the kids." I reasoned out that the bottom floor was probably for bathing (they didn't have a shower) and the second floor was a social room for all of them. But they each had their own 'house'. I liked the arrangement. I looked around me at my new house and through the window at the view and saw two wolves running towards the house carrying some pups. My eyes widened and a few moments later the wolves were on the third floor with us.

"Arthur!" Matthew greeted as he transformed back, holding the wolf pup in his arms. Gilbert copied him.

"It's been so long, Mr. Kirkland. Or should we call you 'Mr. Jones'?" Gilbert laughed and so did the others as I fought the embarrassment down.

"It's just Arthur." I stated. "It's good to see you as well." I muttered the last part. Matthew gave me a little hug before they placed the pups down on the floor. We all gathered around.

"Come on, guys." Matthew coaxed. "You can do it." The pups struggled for a moment and I saw their bodies shifting slowly. Finally after three minutes two little children –looking no older than two but smaller than a one year old- sat there. One had a smoky brown hair colour and the other had Gilbert's silver colour. They both had Matthew's eyes. They appeared a little shy but I couldn't help my adoration of them. I loved children.

"This," Gilbert held up the child with smoky brown hair, "is Zack and this," he handed Zack to me and Zack stared at me as his father picked up his brother, "is Roger. This is your uncle, boys." He told them. The two boys mumbled what I guessed was a greeting that was a mix between English, French, German, and I supposed Hetalian. I didn't understand it at all. Poor children.

"They're lovely." I said and Alfred took Roger into his arms to cuddle and toss into the air. The boy shrieked with delight and I copied in a calmer motion. Zack seemed to like it nonetheless. We all played with the children until night seemed to fall (it had been late, apparently, when we had arrived) and we all migrated out into the grass near our house. I relaxed against Alfred and stared as the stars came out. Billions upon billions could be seen only to be blocked out by one of the other Hetalian planets (the sky seemed like it had a dark brown moon and an orange moon) and I marveled. It was like there was no atmosphere at all and only straight space above us.

Alfred shifted to sit up and kiss me. "What do you think?" He murmured. I looked around at my pack laying about me, at the world around us, at the sky and finally at Alfred again and felt a sense of completeness.

I kissed him again, longer this time but without any sexual intent and finally pulled away slowly. "I'm home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy fuck, this was a long chapter. Over 11,000 words. O_o I hope you enjoyed the ending.  
>Anyway, I have ideas for some more stories and I'm going to let you all vote. I will give a short description here and then on my author's page I'll have a vote up and you guys can vote for what you want, okay? Here we go:<br>**

**1. "Arthur is haunted by a demon who wants him for itself and constantly makes Arthur miserable. It kills people around him. Arthur moves and makes friends and falls in love with Alfred but the demon doesn't like it. Not one bit." Supernatural/Horror. Multiple pairings focusing on USUK, demon/Arthur, and other pairings. Rated M. Character deaths.  
><strong>

**2. A one-shot based on the song 'Hotel California' from Alfred's point of view (I haven't decided on first or third-person pov). Supernatural/Romance?**

**3. Choose your own adventure Hetalia where it is written from the reader's pov and you can choose which character you want to go after. The choices would be England, America, Romano, Russia, France and I think that's it. However, it will take me a long time to do because it kind of all needs to come out at once and chances are I may work on it no matter what story I'm doing but as a side-project.**

**4. A one-shot with multiple happenings with Arthur's now-daily life on planet Hetalia with his pack. Expect mpreg, just so you know.  
><strong>

**5. Other**

**If you choose other, Private message me your story idea and we'll see. Whichever one gets the most votes I'll do first and then I'll go in that order unless an 'other' story catches my interests.**

**Vote and Review for my story please! Thank you for reading!**

**(If you for some reason can't see the poll on my page, you can just say it in your review as well)**


End file.
